Destiny Took Its Toll
by ADarkenedSoul
Summary: COMPLETED! New demons are going into formation and the Charmed Ones are in for a major journey. Read this sequel of Destiny Takes Its Toll to find out whats in store for the boys. Mysteries will unfold revelations, made & lives will change forever.
1. Prologue

**Destiny Took Its Toll**

**Prologue**

Previously on the Destiny Series

_A female follower took off her hood and looked at Zarkos. "What is this Power exactly?" Zarkos looked at her with worried/evil eyes. "The Trifecta." _

_The meeting was about to end until they heard a voice behind them. "Not only is a Battle coming up, but many peoples destinies are about to change. Especially the Halliwells destinies." The Angel of Destiny, who was the same one that visited the Charmed Ones a the time of The Ultimate Power, looked at the Elders very seriously. _

_They looked in the living room to see the retired Charmed Ones and the Angel. The Angel of Destiny turned to the boys and looked back at Piper. "Theirs." the boys looked at eachother confused and Tyler asked what was going on. Before Piper could say anything, the Angel spoke up. "You're the new Charmed." All three boys looked shocked and each made very confused faces. _

_"Now hold on a God damn second lady! You can't just come in here and tell us that my brothers and I are fuckin' Charmed! We have lives! We don't need this crap because incase you haven't noticed, which I doubt you have, Andrew and I just came back to San Francisco and started reconnecting with our brother! This is the last thing we need in our lives right now! They were really good lives up until you came here with this news! Don't you think we deserve a little bit of a normal life?" Suddenly blue and purple lights appeared on both of Tylers hands and shot out towards the potions table. _

_"Now I'm not accepting this destiny crap because I'm doing it for kicks. I'm doing it because I don't want my brothers to get hurt." Wyatt and Kyra felt very proud for their oldest son. They knew he wasn't the type of person who accepted something like this without a really good reason. Suddenly, the chandelier above the boys started glowing and trembling. Lights showered out of it onto the three boys. As everyone watched what was going on they all came to the same conclusion: The Charmed Ones...well atleast The Power of Three had once again been reconstituted._

_P3 was alive that night. Successful band, tons of customers, and a lot of dancing. Tyler was handing out drinks along with Andrew who decided to help since it was busy tonight. They were talking to eachother about Breos and Medilyn, wondering if it really was the end. Chris entered the club and approached his brothers. "Hey Chris..." Andrew caught Chris' facial expression and looked worried. "Chris, what's wrong?" Chris had tears rolling down his face like mad. Tyler put down the rag he was using to clean up the bar and looked at Chris. "It's Jacob...he's dead." Andrew and Tyler both looked shocked at what Chris just told them. _

_Jayde and Mark were infront of the Door and the three amulets were in its places. Mark opened the door and as soon as he did, the Trifecta rushed out of its crypt and entered the World._

* * *

><p>"Life can change in a blink of an eye. Sometimes it can affect people in more ways than one. But what helps a person move on from the change? Is it the support from others? Or do they just go creep back into the shadows and go in seclusion?"<p>

An ambulence is racing down the road with its sirens blaring and lights flashing. Jenna Morrison was on the porch bawling while a neighbor and doing their best to console her. Cops were around the house surveying the scene. A male cop got out of his car and walked up to the house. He went immediately to the crime scene and had a look around. His face was emotionless. Probably because he was use to seeing this type of stuff. "Hey Joe, got statements yet?" Joe turned around from his work and looked at the newcomer. "The woman said she came home from work and looked for her son. That's how she found him here. Same too... he had a really good life ahead of him. He was planning on taking a trip to a foreign country with the Halliwell boys, ya know." Joe sighed and exited the room telling the cop he would be back. "Halliwells?" The cop continued to look around the room and spotted a broken picture frame with a photo in it. Picking it up, he saw it was a photo of Jacob and Chris Halliwell. "Oh no..."

At P3, everyone was filing in so Tyler forced Andrew to work behind the counter with him. Chris was just getting out of his car when his phone started to beep. He took it out, and looked at the ID. "Hey Aaron, what's up?" Soon Chris' facial expression dropped as the call continued. After hanging up, he could feel the tears form and stream down his face. Somehow he had the strength to walk in the club towards the bar. Tyler had just served some drinks when he saw his brother. "Hey C, what's wrong?" Hearing the question, Andrew looked over at his brothers. "Jacob's..." Chris took in a deep breath before continuing. He didn't want this to be true... fuck why would he? All he wanted was for this to be the worst nightmare he's ever had...a real worst nightmare. "Dead." The word finally came out of his mouth, and all Andrew and Tyler did was look shocked when they heard the news.

Jayde and Mark was in the Underworld by the door. Mark took the three amulets and placed them in their three appropriate indentations. Immediately the door opened and the Trifecta leashed out of its crypt. "It's finally released!" Jayde raised her eyebrow, looking really confused. "Wait that's it? No new powers? No taking over the Underworld? What bullshit." Mark rolled his eyes at the teenage demon. He honestly had no idea why he let this stupid bitch stick around. The demon turned to the girl with a wide grin. "You know what? I'm going home cause I need a bath." She began shimmering out, but Mark stopped her by pulling her back forcefully. "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." Mark smacked Jayde so hard that she flew and hit a wall. The girl rubbed her head and moaned. "Damn, what's your problem?" Mark approached Jayde still with the grin on his face. "Again my apologies, but in order for me to do what I need to do, you must be out of my way. For good." Making an energyball, Mark aimed it for Jayde. The girls eyes widened as she saw it continuously grow. She began freaking out and begged for her life. "Wait! I can help you! I killed Jacob for you!" All Mark did was laugh at her. This girl was a nuisance, and now her time was up. For good. "Tell Medilyn I said hi, won't you?" Mark threw the energyball vanquishing Jayde. Flames had formed and there was an explosion, but unknown to Mark, it wasn't that of a vanquish. Jayde, had escaped.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know! I said the sequel wouldn't be released until June 13ish...but I had to release the prologue for you guys! I'm not mean...well not much. The first chapter will defnititely be released on the 13th so I hope to see you than! Please read and review and I hope to read them soon! Buh bye for now!<strong>


	2. Death Weakens A Halliwell

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Chapter 1****

__"Life can work in many ways. Sometimes it can go pretty well. Everything you want, you get. But life can also go bad. Attached to life, there's something we never want to experience, even though we must. Death. Death is a part of life, but it can be cruel. That's what happened to my family once too many. My great Aunt and great grandmother had both died at the hands of demons. And now.. Evil had gotten to my fiancee."__

Darkness spread through out the city of San Francisco. With the Trifecta out, nobody knew what was going to happen to the world. Everyone went back to their routines while keeping a sharp eye out for anything weird that might or might not happen. Today, the Halliwell family would be attending a funeral. Jacob Moretti, Christopher Michael Halliwell's fiancee had died – murdered – by a demons hand. The paramedics and police ruled it out as a murder by some sick fuck who broke into the Moretti home, but the witches knew better. With Medilyn and Athulak causing so many problems, everyone knew that they had to have been behind it all.

At the church, there was a ceremony held in the memory of Jacob. Jenna and Chris sat in the front row. Jenna had been crying throughout the whole event, but all Chris could think about was the guilt he was carrying. Everything that happened was all his fault. He should have been with Jacob that night, but no. He went off with his brothers to fight a fucking demon who was out to kill them. Why? Why was the world so cruel? Why did the demons even exist? As these thoughts ran through the young mans head, he could feel hot tears run down his cheeks. He was the reason Jacob died. It didn't matter if a demon or another mortal killed Jake, it was all Chris' fault.

After Jacob's funeral, everyone had gathered at Piper Halliwell's restaurant for the reception. All the Halliwell's were their including Jenna, neighbors, and old friends from school. Laurel, Tyler's ex girlfriend was there. She and Jacob had been friends shortly after he transferred there, and were very close. Jenna was trying hard to look as strong as she could, but there were many times she had to excuse herself from the crowd. Everyone felt bad, and nobody bothered her. There were also moments when Phoebe and Prudence had to excuse themselves as well because they could feel Jenna's emotions. They were so strong, they almost broke down in front of the public.

"Are you okay?" It was a stupid question, Piper knew this. Guilt flooded her for asking such a foolish question. Jenna inhaled deeply, her eyes traveling all through the room, "No..."She stopped, but quickly cleared her throat, "Thanks for doing this for me Piper, and Jacob too. I know he'd appreciate this." Piper hugged her long time friend, telling her that she had a feeling that's Jacob agreed with his mother.

Chris meanwhile had been quiet throughout the whole reception. He occasionally offered condolences to Jacob's family, but other than that he was very distant and wouldn't speak a word to anyone, not even his family. Tyler saw his little brother. It was so painful seeing his baby brother so vulnerable. He was strong, Tyler knew this, but even he had his emotional meltdowns. Could you even blame him? Tyler never knew what it was like to lose a soul mate, and honestly, he thought he was never going to. Not that he was being selfish, but because he thought love was the most over rated thing in the Halliwell family. He looked back at Chris, and just knew Chris was asking all the questions everyone in their family asked themselves when they lost an innocent or even a loved one.

"How could I fail?"

"Why didn't I stop it?"

"Does he forgive me?"

Looking to see if anyone was coming his way, he quietly walked over to his brother, who was sitting down and looking at the floor, and sat next to him. He placed his hand on Chris' shoulder, and could feel the boy shaking. Tyler opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. What if this was a bad time? What was he even thinking, of course it was a bad time, but someone was bound to ask, right?

"Hey baby bro. How are you doing?" He didn't know what else to ask. Hell, what do you ask in these type of situations, you know? This always made Tyler feel uncomfortable, funerals and death, but he would always try his best.

Chris just looked over at his brother, and shrugged. Noticing Chris trying to talk, but nothing came out, Tyler felt his own heart break. Ever since coming back to San Francisco, ever since they started their new Destiny, Tyler had made a promise to always look after Chris. He wanted to make sure nothing ever happened to him, and now he felt like he failed both his brother and Jacob. In a random yet much needed move, Tyler pulled Chris into a hug, and he could hear his brother start to sob. Across the room, Andrew had a close eye on his brothers. Even though he was the middle child, he watched over both his brothers, to protect them. As hard as it was for Tyler to admit, he needed protecting too. Sighing, he leaned against the wall and covered his face. 'This shouldn't be happening.' He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't hear someone stand next to him.

"How's Chris doing?" A woman's voice. Andrew uncovered his face, and looked over at the visitor. "Jessica."

Jessica Maldonado had been in Andrew's Senior class back in High School. They also had a lot of classes together. "He's not doing too great." He watched as Jessica nodded, sadness shown on her face. She gave Andrew a hug before telling him she was about to go over to Chris. It wasn't until just after Jacob died that Jessica, and the rest of the boys' classes had found out about Jacob and Chris' engagement. "I already saw Jacob's mother. Poor woman, I hope she's going to be alright." Andrew just nodded, then Jessica turned away to walk over to Chris. As she and Chris talked, Tyler and Andrew's gazes met each other, then Tyler lowered his head.

Down in the Underworld, Athulak was pacing the Throne Room where many demons had come to claim their "rightful title" for eons. He was waiting for the arrival of several demons to inform him on the Trifecta and what it was doing. As he sat down on the surprisingly cozy, forgotten throne, he realized he had lost many supporters over the past couple months. Medilyn and Breos both were very powerful demons, and the Charmed Ones had just easily taken them out. How was that even fair? He didn't even feel proud that he himself was still alive. Was he next? Did the boys know about him? Was his plan in the beginning even worth it, anymore? Ideas rocked his brain, sweat formed on his forehead as he thought of a new plan. A way to kill those boys before they killed _him. _It wasn't like he had a choice, the circumstances has changed. Their bond as brothers and witches were stronger now. That was not good.

With the Trifecta out, Athulak had expected to two possible outcomes from all of this: A. Absolute Power, and B. The Apocalypse. Would absolute power be the Key to give him the whole Underworld? Would it all be a complete waste? And the most important question was... Were the Halliwell's planning on stopping it?

Up in the Heavens, the Angels and Elders were gathered together. They were feeling a major power forming, no doubt the Trifecta. The group was pretty much yelling at each other trying to get all their points across. "We have to close off the Heavens. If the Trifecta gets up here, we'll all be destroyed!" Life was about to continue her rant, but was interrupted by Choice. "We can't just close off the Heavens! What about the white-lighters? How will their charges be safe?" Life, Choice, and Destiny looked towards the Elder. "There are nine Halliwell's with whitelighter blood, including the Charmed Ones." The elder shook her head telling the Angel that there were actually twelve. "You forget about Brad, Caleb, and Morgan." The Angel laughed saying to her, those three didn't count anymore. She went on to say their Destiny had been erased due to private matters, and now they had to choose their own paths from now on. The Elder immediately defended the Charmed Ones. Why should Brad, Morgan and Caleb's destinies be erased and not Tyler, Andrew and Chris'? "It's a long story, but I'm surprised you're not aware." The Elder and Angel locked eyes with each other. "Tell me." The Angel took a deep breathe and began her story.

Later that night, Patience had decided to stay at the manor, and Prue along with Melinda had joined her. They were in the living room watching TV and discussing what's been going on in their lives. "Jacob's death was caused by a demon, I just know it. But which demon?" Prue looked at her sister and cousin who both had shrugged. There were absolutely no leads on Jake's death. They had found out that whoever did kill him, they had taken the murder weapon. There weren't even signs of a forced entry. The girls were very positive it was a demon who had committed the murder. Patience mumbled that if she ever found out who killed her cousins fiancee, she'd be the first to tear their skull off their body. Melinda and Prue both said she wouldn't, because they'd be the ones to beat her to it. Melinda looked at Prue with a curious look. "Do you think they're still at the house looking for clues and stuff?"

Prue just shrugged, "Why? What the hell do you have up your sleeve?" Melinda looked at Prue telling her she could get a possible lead from a premonition. "I mean I'd ask Aunt Phoebe, but she's probably busy. And I wouldn't even dare ask Chris to do it." Prue nodded, telling her she could definitely go over there and try to get a vision. Patience pleaded that if Prue did see the killer, that Patience would be the one to throw the first punch. Her sister smirked telling her sister not to worry. "If I do see whoever killed Jacob, we all can torture the sick fucker together. Deal?" The girls nodded, and beamed to Jenna's home. It was empty so the girls had free run of the place for now before anyone came back. Mel motioned her cousins to follow her into Jacob's room. They quietly entered, and had a quick look around. "Oh my god this is..." Melinda couldn't finish, feeling very uncomfortable. Prue and Patience looked around the place. "Remember to use the back of your hand, so you don't get fingerprints on anything." Prue nodded at Melinda and did just that. They had remembered long ago Phoebe had given tips at getting visions at crime scenes by using the back of their hands so they wouldn't get their fingerprints on anything. It always worked, so it was a normal thing for them whenever they helped the police as "psychics".

Patience was staring at photos which were sitting on top of the dresser. She sighed to herself unaware it was loud enough for both Prue and Mel to hear. "Why do they do this to us? It's so..." She couldn't finish the sentence. "Sickening." Prue and Mel had said finishing it up together. Prue approached the spot with blood stains on the wall and the floor. She knelt down, placing her hands over the spots like her mother had taught her to do once. Prue closed her eyes gently to concentrate. Mel and Patience waited until finally Prue had received a vision.

__Jacob was in his bedroom sitting on the bed. There was a knock__

__on the door so he got up to open it. His face had showed confusion,__

__"What are you doing here?" Immediately he was pushed up against__

__a wall and whoever had come to his room, they stabbed him right in the__

__stomach.__

Prue had finally come out of the painful premonition. She was covering her mouth and breathing very heavily. Patience asked what she saw, but all Prue could do was hold onto her stomach. After a few minutes, Prue told the girls everything she had seen. "Could it have been a demon?" Prue was still feeling a little pain, so she couldn't respond. Melinda told the girls they should be going before they were busted and caught by someone. Mel and Patience helped Prue stand up. "Are you okay?" Prue said she will be, and the girls beamed out just as a demon shimmered in. "Is this the place?" he was alone when he asked the question. After awhile, the demons expression started to change so it was obvious someone or something was talking to him telepathically. "Yes." the demon said quietly. "Yes ma'am." The demon looked over towards the dresser, took a picture, and shimmered out of the room.


	3. Demons Revelation

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Chapter 2****

The girls had decided to tell the boys about their detective work as soon as they could. Well, they told Tyler and assumed he'd tell his brothers. It was pretty good to have extra help, so Tyler accepted it more often. As they told him what they did, his face grew more worrisome. The fact that Jacob seemed to know who his murderer was scared the Charmed One. To him, it only meant someone they knew and thought was their friend was after them, but who? There had been so many people in their lifetime. Who would gain anything by killing Jacob? This was going from bad to just plain worse. Fantastic. Tyler sighed and rubbed his head to try to prevent a headache from coming on. So far it wasn't working, and he realized it _never_ worked.

"So lemme get this straight. Our enemy just happens to be someone who we're connected to?" Patience nodded with a stern expression on her face. She knew Tyler was getting annoyed right now. Tyler grumbled under his breath and started pacing the attic. "Of all things or people or whatever, it's gotta be someone we fucking know." He immediately began to think of everyone he'd come in contact with after becoming a Charmed One.

There was Jayde, who was at the top of the list, the chick from the demon attack, Tyler's new bartender he hired... and assuming by the police and civilian reports on how nobody saw anyone exit Jacob's house on the night of the murder, there had to have been a demon involved.

"Jayde." The girls asked if Tyler could repeat himself, but he ignored them as he went to the Book of Shadows. "Nothing this serious started happening until that fucking bitch came into our lives! Her demon side anyway." Tyler began flipping through the Book hoping to find Jayde's Book of Shadows entry anywhere. "You're not going to find her in the Book." Tyler looked up at the three girls and asked them "Why not?" The girls looked confused, all saying they did not say anything.

Witch orbs began to appear in the attic, taking the form of Penelope Halliwell. Penny looked at Tyler calmly explaining that since Jayde wasn't approached by any other Warren Witch, there was no entry on the demon.

Tyler rolled his eyes and began swearing under his breath again. "Fine then I'll add her fucking entry. I'm gonna kill that mother fucking bitch." Penny turned to the girls and asked if she could have some time alone with Tyler. The girls nodded and left the attic leaving Penny and Tyler in there alone. Penny walked over to Tyler and gave him her old intimidating look. "It's not going to be easy you know." Tyler gave his great great grandmother a look. "And why isn't it gonna be easy?" Penny chuckled and told Tyler he needed to know a lot of stuff about Jayde's demonic side.

"You have to know her powers, her family history, how long she's been alive for, her fighting abilities. You know that basic stuff." Tyler commented on that being easy for him, but Penny just rolled her eyes. "You definitely are a Halliwell, aren't you?" Penny straightened up before continuing on. "Think of Jayde as a 'Big Bad' so to speak. Like that Medilyn chick I heard you and your brothers vanquished." Tyler gave the Matriarch a look, "Chick?" Penny just ignored Tyler and moved on with her explanation.

"You're going to have to come up with a Spell. A Power of Three spell. There may or may not be a potion involved, depends on her status." Penny turned the podium so that the Book of Shadows was facing her. She took a pen from the stand and used her power of Telekinesis to open the Book to an empty page. "When you have everything you need," She said handing Tyler the pen, "you know what to do." She turned the podium so that the Book was now facing Tyler and he took the pen from the witches hand. This would be the first time Tyler ever added anything to the Book of Shadows. When he began writing about the demon, a memory began to peek its head around Tyler.

__Tyler was around the age of eighteen. He was in the attic with his father and grandmother, and they were explaining to him about the Book and how every generation had added to It. "So starting with Melinda Warren and down to your father, aunt and uncle, everyone's added at least one entry to the Book of Shadows." Tyler looked at his Grandmother, his expression bored as hell. He'd rather be out hanging with his friends or at least playing video games or something along those lines. Instead he was in the attic learning about his "Cursed" heritage, as he called it. "Your grandmothers right. I've added my fair share of entries and now that you're getting old enough, you'll be adding entries to the Book too." Tyler crossed his arms and looked at both Piper and Wyatt. "So if I come across a nasty ass demon, I get to add to it?" Wyatt nodded and added that he could add important Spells too.__

__Tyler began to laugh hysterically randomly saying things like "This is too rich" or "This is too good to be true" etc. He immediately stopped laughing when he saw his father and grandmothers expressions and looked at them with a serious look now. "Okay I'm going to make this clear and I'm gonna say this once." Piper and Wyatt gave each other a look, but let Tyler go on. "I will not, not, not never not add anything to the Book, okay? Never. I learned a lot of this shit over the years growing up, and like Hell I'm gonna do anything along the lines of my witch heritage. It's because of this Cursed Heritage that Prue died from that air demon." Piper flinched when she heard Shax being brought up. "And it was this heritage that turned you Evil in Uncle Chris' other life, and may I add that it was the reason Grandma died in that other future. I can go on with Grandma Patty, Pearl Russell, and going way back, Charlotte was probably going to die from that bitch Ruth you guys told me about."__

__Piper was speechless while Tyler ranted, and Wyatt looked a bit upset with his sons speech. "And even before that! How do you know that First Witch Bitch wasn't going to kill Charlotte as well? I mean I know she gave her the Triquetra, but you never know." Tyler stopped ranting and just shook his head. "I'm sorry, but this is just not for me." He turned away from his father and grandmother and just walked out of the attic.__

Tyler came out of his little flashback and gave Penny a glance. He then turned his attention back to the Book and started writing everything he knew about Jayde. Now, all he needed to do was come up with a spell, and maybe a potion. 'Sorry past me, but we gotta do what we gotta do.'

Penny wasn't the only ghost that appeared to one of the Charmed Ones that day. There was a certain ghost that thought she'd pay a visit to Chris. She knew he was hurting a lot, and maybe just maybe she could make him feel at least a little better and help him come to terms on Jacob's death. Chris was laying on his bed with his ear buds in his ear and his iPhone blasting music into his ears. Since his eyes were closed he didn't see the witch orbs, not even the light that was coming from them. "Chris?" The visitor called out, but he didn't hear her. The woman sat down on the bed and used her powers to take his ear buds out. "Yo kid!" Chris jumped up and saw his great aunt Prudence Halliwell. "What are you doing here? And did you just say "Yo"?" Prue rolled her eyes and used her fingers to get some hair out of her eyes. "What, I can't keep up on the lingo with you kids?"

Chris gave Prue a little chuckle which in turn Prue made a victory gesture, "Ten points to Prue Halliwell for making her great nephew laugh!" She herself chuckled, then sighed.

"Okay kiddo, I'm here for a reason and I think you might know what I'm here for." Chris shrugged and said he might know the reason. Prue gave him one of her sympathetic looks and began to talk. "Well as you know I died from a demon attack all the way back in two thousand and one." Chris nodded slowly, waiting for the witch to go on. "My sisters were very sad about that, I know and you know, but the moral of my story is that, and trust me I'm not trying to sound harsh, but Death is just a part of Life. It sucks I know, believe me I know, but that's the hard fact on the subject." Chris bit his lip, slowly nodded as Prue talked. She went on to say that it was okay to mourn, and that Chris should mourn as long as he needed to, just with a few conditions. "Just remember young one: Never, and I'm serious when I say never give up on your Destiny and Duties. You'll regret that. And another thing, never let Jake's death interfere with your life. I know I'm saying this a lot, but trust me when I tell you that if you hold onto his death, you won't be able to continue on with your life. You understand me, kiddo?"

Chris once again nodded, but with good intentions. He had to admit, Prue was right. And this was coming from a ghost who got killed by a demon herself. He knew she was right about not letting Jake's death interfere with Chris' life. It wasn't healthy, and Chris knew this. The boy actually smiled and gave Prue a hug. "Thank you." Was all he said. Prue replied with a You're Welcome and patted Chris on the back. "You know what, for being the youngest kid, I'm proud of you. You sure weren't like Phoebe at her age." Chris actually laughed really hard, which Prue was glad to see. She loved helping her family with these kind of things, even though it was more of Phoebe's forte. But hell, Prue was a victim herself and what better person to explain that type of thing than her? Prue gave her great nephew one more hug before telling him she had to go. "Just remember what I told you." She whispered in his ear, and he responded saying he will. Prue got up from the bed and gave Chris a smile before giving him her blessing. "Blessed Be." Witch orbs surrounded Prue and then she disappeared.

Chris had his legs crossed in Indian form while he thought about what Prue said to him. She was right. He couldn't let the Death of Jake interfere with his life, and honestly, Jacob wouldn't want that either. Now he knew Prue wasn't telling him to move on completely like going on dates again, because he really did need the time to mourn. After all, Jake was his fiancee. But what it came down to, Prue made sense. Chris would not let Jacob's death interfere with his Charmed Duties. Chris got up from his bed and started heading to his door when he saw witch orbs appear in front of him, and a note fell to the floor. He picked it up and read it. "And no casting Spells to mess with emotions!" Chris gave another chuckle and placed the note on the dresser. "Thanks Aunt Prue." He exited the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Immediately, he literally ran into his brother, Andrew. "Oh shit, I'm sorry, didn't see you." Andrew said it was okay, and asked if his brother was alright. "Actually Andy, yeah, I think I'll be a lot better from now on." Chris gave his brother a smile when they both heard someone coming down from the attic. They walked towards the attics stairway and saw Tyler. "Hey, how're you feeling?" Even though he was being asked this a lot lately, Chris told Tyler he was feeling a lot better with a smile. Tyler smiled as well and said he was glad Chris was feeling at least a little better. Tyler debated on whether he should tell his brothers about the premonition Patience got, but he knew they, especially Chris, would have to find out sooner or later.

"Um, the girls were doing some investigating, and they found out some stuff." He recalled the girls' story and Patience's premonition. He was expecting Chris to react with anger or something along those lines, but the young witch kept surprisingly calm. "We have to find the killer, and vanquish the sorry ass or bitch."

Tyler nodded then headed downstairs with his brothers at his tail. Andrew asked what Tyler was doing, and his brother answered that he needed to go to Young Lee Market in Chinatown for some herbs and other stuff along those lines. "You're both welcome to come along if you want. But remember, we're on a mission, not pleasure." Andrew and Chris nodded, and soon the boys were off to Chinatown.

Once there, Andrew and Chris followed Tyler into the shop. The clerk nodded to the boys and went back to his work. Tyler immediately made his way towards the many different herbs while Andrew and Chris were looking at all the weird things that were sitting on the shelves of the store. Other customers were in the store too, but they didn't seem to pay any mind to the boys, and the boys weren't really interested in them anyway. Tyler got all the herbs he thought he needed for his new potion he planned to develop and walked over to the counter. "Good afternoon." Tyler offered a smile to the clerk, who didn't give one back. Not like Tyler even gave a damn. The clerk asked for the money, Tyler handed the money over and that was that. Pretty easy, which Tyler was use to. The boys exited the shop and Tyler turned to his brothers, "Need anything before we go?" Chris suggested they get something to eat since he hadn't eaten anything in a while, and Tyler was down with it since he was hungry too. They settled for China House and got Lemon Chicken with rice. The Charmed Ones were enjoying an actually nice lunch and talked just about anything they could think of.

After lunch, the boys were ready to head back home so Tyler could start on his special vanquishing brew. They were headed for the car when someone bumped into Chris accidentally, and soon a premonition was wooshing into his mind,

__A man was walking in an alleyway__

__when all of a sudden__

__he was pushed into a wall.__

__The man slid down onto the ground,__

__and soon an unseen__

__figure had thrown either an energy__

__or fireball at the man, killing him.__

Chris came out of the premonition and immediately began looking around for the man who had bumped into him. Tyler and Andrew asked their brother what was wrong. "The man I bumped into...he's going to be attacked by a demon." Chris started running from his brothers in hopes to find the man who would be attacked. Tyler rushed to throw his herbs in the car and ran after Chris with Andrew a couple feet ahead of him. "C'mon where did you go?" Chris stopped in his tracks to find the closest alleyway. Andrew finally caught up to him, almost out of breath. "Chris what's going on?" Chris was telling Andrew about his premonition right when Tyler joined them. "But I have no idea where the guy went to." Tyler suggested they split up, but reminded his brothers to yell if they needed help. All nodding in understanding, the boys went their separate ways in search of the innocent. Each boy had an alleyway to search in, hoping to find the innocent as soon as they could.

Chris was in his alleyway trying to see if he could see anyone ahead of him. He began thinking he was too late, but stopped knowing that he had to think about these things positively. He heard a loud bang in an alley close to his, and he was already running towards it. "Hey!" The guy from his premonition was on the ground looking up at the demon who had an energy ball in his hand. The demon didn't respond to Chris, and was ready to throw the energy ball at the man. Chris was getting angry, he raised his hand and sent a fireball hurling at the demon. The fireball wasn't powerful enough however, and it only stunned the demon and also sent him hurdling back and as a result hit the ground. Tyler and Andrew had entered the alley just in time to see Chris' little firepower show. Chris was helping the innocent up and told him to run and don't look back. Tyler and Andrew hurried to Chris' side and looked at the demon who was standing up. "Well well well, if it isn't the ever wonderful Charmed Ones." The boys glared at the demon who just laughed at their faces. "Whats wrong? Can't a demon like yourselves have a little fun?"

Tyler sneered and told the demon they were more into their witch side than their demonic side. "Sure, tell that to your Fireball brother. That's a power the more powerful demons have." Chris didn't say anything, but knew the demon was right. He shouldn't have this power, and didn't know why he had it. "How about you shut the fuck up and leave my brother the hell alone." The demon smirked at Tyler.

For some reason the demon was thrilled and be the presence of the Charmed Ones even though he really shouldn't feel this way. "Now now, I'm sure we can think of some way to go on our ways. Please spare me." The demon mocked the boys with a hideous laugh. Tyler was convinced his ears were bleeding because of the annoying noise. Tyler told the demon that was the last thing he planned on doing. Purple light appeared in Tyler's hand and he was about the throw the demon far away from the place, but the demon raised his hands. "Wait! Please, I don't want to die! I'll do anything." The boys laughed and shook their heads. It wasn't everyday they heard demons beg for their lives in front of them. But the boys didn't buy it. Why the hell would they anyway? Since they were part demon themselves, they knew how the demons were. Actually just thinking about his demonic half started to make Chris wonder... "Exactly what could you do for us if we spare you?" The demon started throwing out random blabber, anything to keep himself safe. Andrew wondered why the demon just didn't teleport himself away from the boys. "How about I tell you everything about the Gorgon Demons? Or the Sk-" The demon stopped quickly and soon flames erupted around him, he screamed in pain and soon he was vanquished. Tyler looked really confused about what just happened. He ran to the spot where the demon was vanquished and looked at his brothers flabbergasted. "W-what the hell was that?" Andrew and Chris walked over to Tyler and both shrugged. Tyler rolled his eyes and started walking out of the alleyway. The two youngest brothers shared and look and started following Tyler out. Unknown to them, a demon was standing on top of a buildings roof watching them. He had a smirk on his face when he Faded out.


	4. Suspicious Mechanic

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Chapter 3****

The manor doors opened and in came Tyler, Andrew, and Chris. Tyler immediately headed up the stairs and onwards to the attic. His brothers were at his heels. "So what exactly are you even planning on doing? I don't think there's a way to track who vanquished a demon." Tyler opened the attic door and made his way to the Book, not bothering to answer Chris.

He started to turn the pages in hopes to quickly find information on the Gorgon Demons and anything else he could find that started with S-K or S-C. "You know usually other demons just comes to us when demons get vanquished." Tyler ignored his brothers as he kept flipping. The boys were quiet for awhile, and it was getting to the point where it seemed like a demon had the perfect signal to attack.

"Got it! Gorgon Demons!" Andrew and Chris walked to Tyler's side so they could read the Books entry along with him. "The Gorgon demons are a demonic group who are in alliance members to the Skythorne Demons." The brothers gave each other a look, knowing that they were going to look them up next. "The Gorgons possesses the powers of energy balls, energy blasts, and pyrokinesis... Here's something useful. If the King or Queen is vanquished, then the whole collective is vanquished as well." The brothers all nodded, and Chris told Tyler to look for the Skythorne's next. "Alrighty..." It took a few moments for Tyler to find the Skythorne's page, but he managed to find the correct page. "The Skythorne's are a mixed breed between Celerity and Enoch demons. Even though the Skythorne's are their own race, killing the leader won't kill all the Skythorne's..." Tyler listed off their powers which included pyrokinesis, energy and fire balls, fading and smoking. "I've never met a demon that had multiple transportation powers."

"It's to help them keep themselves in the shadows about them." The boys looked up to see Wyatt, their father. Wyatt walked up to the boys and the Book, and asked them what they were doing. Tyler told him that they were just doing the good ol' demon hunting. "Nothing big." Wyatt nodded and looked down at the entry page and for some reason he froze. The boys looked at their father with confused expressions.

"Dad?" Andrew waved his hand in front of Wyatt, "Dad, you still with us?" Wyatt got out of his trance and shook his head. "Uh..yeah. Yeah I am...have you guys been confronted by these demons?" Tyler told his father that all they did was run into a demon who mentioned them. Wyatt slowly nodded his head, staring at the entry page. "Have you ran into these demons, Dad?" Wyatt looked at his three boys and slowly nodded his head. "Um yeah...I did...a long time ago." Wyatt shrugged it all off and said that he would be downstairs in the dining room working on some business material. "If you need me, you know where I'll be." Wyatt turned and quickly walked out of the attic. Chris stepped away from the Book and his brothers and turned to them, "Okay that was weird." Tyler shrugged and said that maybe their father had a bad experience with them, "All the more reason to watch ourselves. We never know when these demons will attack."

"Or the Gorgons." Tyler nodded at Andrew and continued to look through the Book. Chris told them that he was going to go to the library, and that he'd be back later that night. "Call me if you need me." He started walking out of the attic when Tyler stopped him, "Wait. Maybe you should stock yourself up on potions or something just in case." Chris turned back and nodded while Andrew made the comment about his brothers new power boost. "I don't want to talk about that." Was all Chris said on the matter, and Tyler made an O shape with his mouth, "Maybe we should." Chris rolled his eyes and sighed, "Do we have to?" Tyler told him it was either talking to them about it, or their dad. Chris sighed again and just stood there in his spot. "What's there to talk about anyway? I produced a fireball, big whoop. I am a demon after all." Andrew rose his finger towards his brother, "Half demon." Chris shrugged and quickly made his way out of the attic. "Should we worry?"

Tyler looked over at Andrew and nodded, "Definitely. Fireballs are a powerful Upper Level Demonic power. Maybe we should have Jason look after Chris just in case." Andrew nodded and called out for their whitelighter, Jason. Jason orbbed down in the attic and looked at his charges. "Hey what's up?" Tyler asked the whitelighter if he could put an extra watch out on Chris tonight.

"He produced a fireball earlier and we're worried about that certain power being developed." Jason immediately looked worried and told them he'd definitely be on the look out. "I'll go ask the Elders what the new boost could mean. It couldn't hurt to find out a little info on it." Tyler and Andrew nodded and the whitelighter orbbed on out of the attic. "What do we do now?" Andrew asked his brother. "Well, honestly, I can't think of anything right now..." Tyler closed the Book and the two oldest siblings made their way downstairs just as Chris was exiting the Manor.

Since Wyatt was where he said he'd be, Tyler decided to do a little digging. He sat at the dining room table to the left of Wyatt who was sitting at the head of the table. He was starting to feel like those teen detectives and Sherlock Holmes. Honestly, he admitted it felt pretty fun! "So...you need any help?" Wyatt glanced at his son and politely declined the offer. That didn't make Tyler back down however. "Those Gorgon Demons sure looks pretty powerful..." Wyatt ignored Tyler which only made Tyler keep going, "But those Skythorne's looks just as..." Wyatt was now giving Tyler an annoyed expression. "Tyler, I have a lot of work to get done and I really can't be disturbed while doing it." The boy rolled his eyes and stated that one way or the other, they would find out all about the Skythorne Demons they learned about earlier. After getting up from the table, Tyler went into the kitchen and Wyatt glanced in the direction of the kitchen, "That's what I'm afraid about." Was all Wyatt could say on the matter.

Tyler opened the fridge to grab anything he could see in order to make a sandwich. "He's hiding something." Andrew agreed. Like it wasn't obvious anyway. Tyler threw out the most random of solutions and theories he could think of. "Maybe Mom knows something about it...I mean she does receive premonitions of the past, present, and future anytime she wants." Andrew didn't like where Tyler was going with this. If anyone found out their intentions and why they were doing what they were doing, they'd get their asses beat. So again, they were at a loss. They might as well just wait for a demon to attack...or... "Dude I just got an idea!" Andrew gave his brother a worried look. "Honestly, I don't like the sound of your tone." Tyler literally ran out of the kitchen, forgetting all about the food which Andrew put back for him. When Tyler rushed past Wyatt with a, "Hi Dad, bye Dad!" He just went back to his work. "I'm not going to ask." Andrew gave his dad a sight chuckle, "Uh even if you did, I wouldn't have the answer."

Wyatt shrugged and once again got back to his work.

"The Trifecta is not working the way you planned." A demon was standing in front of Athulak who was rolling his eyes and looking angry. He couldn't understand. He couldn't capture a Charmed One, he couldn't even devise some simple factions! His biggest problem was the Trifecta. He remembered hearing about the countries that were in turmoil over the Trifecta's power! So why the hell wasn't the Trifecta doing its job? Unless...it really was. "Dammit!" He should have known. It was like all the others. The Hollow, the Nexus...neutral. All that fucking work...wasted. And now he didn't even know if he could retain the power. Oh God...he needed help...Charmed help. What bullshit. Just the thought of teaming up with those idiot kids gave him goosebumps.

Still the problem with the Trifecta remained. He needed that Power gone forever. "Now only if I had some help..." Athulak heard some laughter behind him. Turning, he saw a man about six foot, black hair which was down to his shoulders, and a very wicked grin. "Who are you?" The demon walked about examining the room. He always hated how every damn room in the underworld looked all the same. "You know this place never changes." Athulak was getting annoyed now. Who the___hell___was this demon? He never saw this man before... What business did he have with Athulak? "Either you tell me what you want, or I'll be more happy to vanquish you." Another laugh came from the mysterious demon. This was the most fun he had in a while. The demon faced Athulak with a smirk on his face. "You can't vanquish me. Only The Power of Three can." Athulak rolled his eyes at this. This was so typical! Charmed this, Charmed that, the Charmed Ones weren't even suppose to exist anymore!

Now this demon was trying to get Athulak to kill himself. The Halliwell's were annoying him, this demon was annoying him, everyone was just annoying him these days. He really needed a break. "So basically, you're here to annoy the hell out of me..no pun intended." The demon once again gave one of his laughs. "Well sure if you want to look at it that way."

'I am officially going insane.' Athulak turned away from the demon, walking towards the exit.

"Have fun getting killed by the Charmed Ones!" Athulak didn't look back. All he did was continue on and left the room. The demon gave one final smirk before flaming out.

Chris' car came to an abrupt stop. "Oh hell no..." The hood of his car began to release smoke. "This is not good." Chris got out of the car to inspect the hood. Opening it up, a lot of smoke lifted into the air. Chris moaned in annoyance and covered his face. "This is not my day... Dad or someone please help me..." He lifted his head and used his hands to move the smoke away from his face and the area. Once it was all gone, or at least most of it, Chris tried to make heads or tails of what was wrong. Sadly he didn't understand cars. That was Tyler's profession. He was about to call out for either Wyatt or Tyler when a truck rolled up beside him. "Hey kiddo, want some help?" Chris looked over to see Derek, the man who just happened to own an auto repair shop. 'Well, I guess I have luck on my hands today.' Chris walked over to the driver window. "Hey Derek, my damn car broke down so yeah, I could use some help if it's not too much trouble?" Derek gave Chris and little laugh and told him to hop on into the passenger seat while he hooked Chris' car to the back of the truck. Once everything was set, Derek got back into the drivers seat and they were on their way.

"Thanks again." Derek shrugged and said it was not a problem at all. Derek began to ask Chris what he was up to and how his family was doing. "They're doing good. Tyler came back to San Francisco awhile ago, so we got to catch up with each other." They chatted a bit more when they got to the auto shop. Derek got Chris' car in the garage and almost immediately got to work on it. "Alright, let's see what happened to your car." He opened the hood and began to see what the problem was. "Were you going home or somewhere? I'll try to get this done as fast as I can." Chris told Derek he was going to the library and planned on being there til night, so Derek could take his time. Chris watched as Derek worked on the car, but he had absolutely no idea what the guy was doing. Derek caught Chris' look, and couldn't help but laugh. "It's a lot easier than you might think." Chris gave a small smile as Derek continued to work.

A couple minutes later, which seemed like a lifetime to Chris, Derek had eventually found the problem. "You have a blown head gasket." Chris' face dropped when he heard the news. Oh this is just fucking great, just perfectly great... Derek told Chris he'd get it fixed as quickly as he could. No problem whatsoever. He started getting some stuff to work on the project, and looked at Chris, "By the way, don't worry about the bill. It's on me." Chris started to reject the offer, but Derek didn't listen to the objections. Chris sighed and looked guilty. Even though he'd known Derek most of his life, he still felt bad about the situation. Chris started walking around the shop examining all the tools and other various things. Even though he wasn't into cars, he couldn't help but take a look at the stuff. Now if Tyler was here, he'd probably be trying to explain to Chris how to fix an engine, what to do with a flat tire(even though Chris already knew what to do with that), and other stuff. He picked up some weird looking tool that he had no idea what it was. On it it read "Derek Wilhem, W.H." Huh, that's kinda a nice thing to do for someone. Chris placed the tool down, and continued to look around. Derek caught Chris looking around, and all he could do was smile. He knew Chris was the nosy type, but it wasn't his fault. Wyatt was always nosy too, so it obviously ran in his family.

Chris heard Derek sigh quietly, took a little glance and saw Derek working on the engine. 'Ugh, my engine is probably gonna be blown to pieces and Dad's gonna get all pissed off...' Chris tried to keep his mind off his car and decided to continue to poke around the place. He wouldn't do anything nosy...too nosy... Chris walked over to a shelf which had spare pieces on it, such as bolts, screws, etc. Stuff that Chris was not into at all. But there was a certain book that caught his eye. He glanced over to see if Derek was looking, then took the book to see what it was. Complete Stories and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe. Chris had to smile because he had actually done a report on Edgar in his Junior year of High School. He didn't know why he loved Edgar Allan Poe since it was very old, but when he read the poems and stories, he got hooked. Chris opened to a story, __The Black Cat.__

Chris read over the story about the narrator and the cat he killed by hanging it from a tree after its eye was gauged out. It may have been horrific, but Chris read the whole thing. He couldn't really explain why he loved it so much. "You're a Poe fan too, huh?" Chris jumped when he heard the sound of Derek's voice. He placed the book down and nodded, "Yeah, I am. I actually wrote a report on him in my Junior year of High School." Derek smiled and nodded stating there really weren't that many Poe fans in the world...that he knew anyway. "So you're a Freshman in College now, right?" Chris raised his eyebrow and gave Derek a questioning look. Derek chuckled and told Chris he saw a book on Psychology in his car. "Ohh..." Chris gave an embarrassing chuckle and explained how his great aunt, Phoebe Halliwell, sort of got him into the subject. "That's cool. You know, you look like more of the writer or journalist type a guy to me."

Derek shrugged and handed Chris his keys. "Cars fixed, and no I won't be accepting any bills. And don't tell your father. Just ignore him if he asks about the bill and if it gets rough, tell him to come to me." Chris thanked Derek again before taking the keys. A phone started ringing and Derek excused himself. He stopped and turned back to Chris, "Maybe you can come back and talk about Poe stuff. If you don't think that's weird or anything." Chris smiled and nodded, saying he thought that was a great idea. Derek nodded as well and headed into his office. Chris opened the car door and got into the vehicle. He was about to start up the car when something caught his attention. Something shiny was in his sights when he looked out the driver seats window. He opened the car door, bent down and picked up a ring with two letters on it, "S.C." Suddenly Chris felt a jolt and was pulled into a premonition.

__First Chris could see Derek standing in front of someone,__

__then the scene flashed when it showed a huge building with a sign__

__reading, "Sciton Corp".__

Chris came out of the premonition and looked a little confused. First he wondered why he saw Derek in the premonition, but then he took note on the building belonging to Sciton Corporation, which coincidentally was located very close to the San Francisco Library. Chris debated on keeping the ring, but not wanting to steal something from Derek, Chris placed the ring back on the ground and closed the car door. He put the key into the ignition and turned it, happy to hear it turn on successfully. With the premonition still in mind, Chris drove off in the direction of the library and Sciton Corp. Derek came out of the office, and walked over to his ring on the ground. He picked it up and slid it on his right ring finger, as his eyes followed Chris' car out of his shop.


	5. Sciton Corp

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Ch. 4****

Downtown was a busy place. Crowded streets, people such as tourists walking about. That wasn't all the people did around San Francisco. There were the clubs like P3, which was owned by Piper, but passed it down to Tyler, Piper's restaurant "Halliwell's", and even tourist hot spots like Golden Gate Bridge, Golden Gate Park, the Bay Bridge, the Bay itself, etc. But there were some places in San Francisco that tourists and even the fellow San Franciscans never went to. One of those places being Sciton Corp. Sciton Corp. wasn't established until the year two thousand six, coincidentally right after the Charmed Ones, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, had their final battle. It was also the home base for the Skythorne Demons to roam the Earth without getting anyone suspicious. When the first Skythorne's were born, the Enoch and Celerity demons tried to control them, since they were the descendants of the Skythorne's. Always told them what to do, how to do things, who to kill.

That's when a Skythorne decided to step up and take control of the Skythorne's in a more fair way. At first he kept everything he was planning a secret. That was an obvious choice since if he was caught, he'd probably been killed. Gregorio Morrison, Greg for short, had been working to keep his demon followers in the shadows. Sure there were times when the Skythorne's covers were going to be blown, but Greg always covered their tracks. The doors to his office opened. Walking out, Greg asked his assistant if he had any meetings for today. The woman clicked into her computer to access Greg's schedule. "Let's see...you have one at four-thirty, so ten minutes... and six tonight followed by six thirty, then you're done for tonight." Greg nodded asking his assistant to send in his next client as soon as possible. "Will do, Sir." Greg thanked his assistant as he walked back into his office. Even though mortals never saw Greg's office, it looked like a normal looking office.

It was the size of a five star hotel suite, with a desk, a huge window that covered the whole wall, couches, a TV set, and of course his laptop which was sitting on his desk. "Sir, your client will see you now." Greg thanked his assistant when the doors opened revealing a woman walking in. She pretty much made herself comfortable by seating herself across from Greg. "So, have you looked over my application?" The woman crossed her legs and arms, making direct eye contact with Greg, which all he could do was smile as he took out the woman's application. "Yes, I admit you have a unique résumé." The woman thanked the Skythorne leader. He began to ask her questions about her demonic history. "Well let's just say I'm a little new at this." Greg immediately looked at the woman confused. New? How was she new at this? "You are aware that Skythorne's are hatched at birth right?"

The woman gave Greg a little smile. "Yes I am. I'm sure you know all about the demons who realizes what they truly are even though they knew nothing about it beforehand?" Greg nodded, his posture was very calm, and his face was still. "I do, but that's rare. Most demons are raised as demons." The woman smirked a little. She moved a little around in her seat to make herself more comfortable. "Not all demons are raised as demons, for example...the Charmed Ones. They're part demon remember?" Greg didn't respond to that, and began making marks on the woman's résumé, stating that he'd get back to her. "You're making a mistake you know, by not hiring me right away." Greg shrugged, then told her it was probably true and he'll deal with the consequences. The woman stated that demons don't care about the consequences of anything. "The Charmed Ones do." Was his reply. Greg escorted the woman out of his office, "Have a great day." The woman smiled again, her eyes met with Greg's. "You too." The woman walked away swiftly. Greg went back into his office, picking up the phone with a wicked smirk on his face. "Code Red, thirteen sixty two." An alarm sounded suddenly throughout the building and Skythorne Demons faded in, fully clothed in FBI gear. They all ran and faded in the direction of the woman.

Greg sat back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. He loved his job. Most people...demons... didn't know it, but the man was sneaky and very sly. He knew almost all the demonic tricks of the trades. "Was that the best you could do, Yowatz?" Greg chuckled and opened his laptop. He opened a small window and began to type, "Yowatz is at it again. Watch your back." He pressed the enter button, and the IM was sent.

* * *

><p>On the other end, someone was typing an IM back to Greg. "Thanks for the update. I'll be fine." The Enter button was pressed and the IM reply was sent back. A few seconds later, a reply, "You're welcome. I love you son." The man closed the laptop and pushed it aside. He folded his hands together, one of his fingers touched a golden ring.<p>

* * *

><p>With success on his side, Chris had gotten to the library. He was very happy Derek had fixed his car. That man was a life saver! He parked the car, grabbed his backpack and psychology book and started heading towards the library entry way. Inside, it was obviously quiet, but for some reason it made the young man feel weird, if that made sense. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the Libris demon he heard about lurking the basement of the place. That always made Chris shudder. Pushing the feelings aside, he made his way to an empty table where he made himself comfortable. Chris took out his books, notebooks, everything so he could get ready for his first year of college. Lucky for him, he found some of Prudence's books on the subject and asked her if he could borrow them. It was even better that Prudence had actually told Chris to keep to books so he didn't have to go out and buy extra copies.<p>

Chris may have been closer to Patience, but Prudence was a badass sometimes. Digging into his backpack, Chris slowly took out a bag of potato chips be brought with him. Looking around, he didn't see anyone close to him, and the librarian was a couple feet away so maybe she wouldn't notice. "Now, where should I start?" He opened the book about Psychology and began to read. He found psychology to be kind of a cool subject. He liked reading about the causes of peoples behaviors, esteem, self-actualization, etc etc. "Thank God Prue told me to research this stuff before starting classes for it." Chris stayed at the library for a pretty long time. He was so deep in his book, that when he heard the alarms from the Sciton Corp, he nearly fell out of his seat. Chris looked around to see if anyone else had jumped, which was when he first noticed that the table next to his had been occupied. They evidently had jumped too, along with the librarian. "Damn, that alarm is loud."

The person next to Chris' table gave a snort, "Yeah tell me about it. I don't even know why they have one. Nobody ever goes in there." Chris' eyebrow raised with a little curiosity. Something he inherited from one of his family members. "What do you mean by that?" The person leaned over near Chris, trying to not make any noise, which probably didn't matter anyway since the alarm was still going off like a mad person that was on the loose and was getting chased by a bunch of cops. "I'm not sure myself, but I don't think they sell anything that's...how should I call it...needed...to the public." Chris just gave the student the most confused expression he had ever given to anyone. Including the Elders... and his dad. The student laughed out loud, and quickly shut their mouth, but continued to laugh anyway since they realized the alarm was still going off. Chris had to laugh too, but quickly got back into curiosity mode. "Does anyone know what they sell or whatever?" The student shook their head. She said that Sciton Corp was pretty secretive, but it was approved by the Government so it never got shut down. 'Hm, seems kinda like an interesting place to check out...' The alarm had finally been shut off, which made the librarian sigh with relief. "I'm terribly sorry about that dears, unfortunately we have no control over that."

Chris and the girl said it was alright, and the girl excused herself to go back to study. This left Chris to ponder over Sciton Corp., which he remembered his vision about the place earlier. Obviously, Sciton Corp was a very important place, and Chris had no intention to forget about it. Quickly he wrote down everything he remembered about his vision and what the girl told him about the place. This would surely pop open his brothers interests as well. But there was one question still remaining with Chris: How did Derek fit into all of this? Was there something Chris was missing?

Skythorne's quickly scattered themselves around Sciton Corp, searching for any more intruders. Greg was pretty sure that there wasn't. Yowatz was not a stupid demon. In fact, he wasn't even close to being stupid at all. Just having a demon infiltrating the Corp. was a brilliant idea, and for that, Greg gave Yowatz some kudos. 'I'll be sure to remember to give them to him whenever I see him next.' Greg chuckled again as he walked over to look out his window. He could see a lot of the area around San Francisco. This was done on purpose, since he felt the need to spy on the citizens, even though he called it "checking up". 'You never know what might happen. Always gotta be prepared.' Greg shrugged at his own thoughts and scanned all the buildings, cars, and people. His gaze gradually got to the San Francisco Library. The Library was the closest building to Sciton, so Greg immediately thought he should give the libraries staff a little gift basket. For the commotion and all. Greg started to go back to his seat until he saw someone exit the library. He tried to look clearly, to see who exactly it was. "Well I'll be dammed. Christopher Halliwell." Greg watched Chris enter his car and begin to drive away. As the Charmed One drove off, Greg was sure they had met direct eye contact with each other.

In fact, they had met direct eye contact. Chris had decided to purposely drive pass Sciton Corp and made a quick look at the building. Near the top of the floor, he saw a man, Greg, looking directly at him. Chris quickly looked ahead and drove onward. He was definitely going to tell his brothers everything he learned about Sciton Corp. He was also going to tell them about Derek who may or may not be in danger.

A group of demons were standing in a row. All facing forwards, not even breathing. A man with short bronze colored hair was walking in front of them, his footsteps echoing throughout the underworlds lair. More footsteps were heard behind the man, who turned towards the newcomer. "Well? Good news I hope." The female demon crossed her arms and sighed. "Sorry sir. No. Janya has not returned. I'm afraid she's failed." The man clenched his fists and started throwing fire balls everywhere, which resulted in several demons being vanquished. "What do I have to do to fucking bring those Skythorne's down?" The female demon approached the man with a calm tone in her voice, "Don't worry yourself too much Yowatz. You'll find the perfect opportunity to bring down the Skythorne's. It just takes time." Yowatz growled stating he didn't have the time. He needed to take out the Skythorne's so he could go and take down the Charmed Ones.

"Sounds like you need some help." Yowatz turned only to put on an ugly sneer on his face. Where the hell did this demon come from? He fucking hated this guy! "Krycheck? What the hell are you doing in these parts of the Underworld?" Krycheck gave Yowatz a little smirk. "Well my friend, we have a small problem we need to take care of. Then, we can go after the Charmed Ones together. How about it? Partners?" Yowatz gave Krycheck a questionable expression. Was he really going to trust this demon? They both had their pasts, they both were never on good terms, but... was this worth the trouble? "Come on old friend. Think of what we can do when we're the ones to get rid of the Charmed Ones." Yowatz felt a smile creep on his mouth. The thought of it felt really good...he began to think of the possibilities! Finally, Yowatz shook Krycheck's hand. "You got a deal, but who is this problem you spoke of earlier?" Krycheck smirked again and put his arm around Yowatz's shoulder. "Let me tell you all about it."


	6. The Exposed Identity

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Chapter 5****

The Heavens was a pretty busy place now. The Angels kept a close eye on what down going on down on Earth, while the Elders tried to gather new information on the Trifecta. "The Trifecta...it's starting to die off." The Elders were confused about what was going on because they thought that initially the Trifecta was evil. They came to the conclusion that whoever released it didn't know it was going to be neutral. "But the question is, who released the power in the first place?" Before that could be answered, the huge silver doors opened. "We have a lead!" Everyone looked towards the newcomer. She looked very hopeful so the Elders and Angels could only hope for the best. "We need to go down to Golden Gate Bridge as soon as we can." Sardin, who took the role of Lead Elder after Sandra and Odin stepped down, looked at her fellow Elders. "This could be good. The sooner we do this, the better." She gathered up a group of powerful Elders before going down. They all wished that all of this would end, and soon. Unfortunately for them, trouble was just beginning to brew.

They orbbed onto the bridge to find Athulak looking down at the passing cars. "You? What do you want?" Athulak turned to the group bowing to their presence. "It's an honor." Sardin scoffed at the man. How dare he mock them to their faces? Sardin glared, demanding to know what Athulak wanted. "Well...I may need some help with a little something." Sardin crossed her arms. This was going to be good. She was told by Sandra and Odin not to trust this particular demon. Athulak started talking about like good beings, evil beings makes mistakes too. "You know how it is, hm? So maybe we could make a deal?" Sardin glanced over at her fellow Elders, then excused herself to talk to them. In hushed voices they heatedly debated whether to work with him, or not. They prayed that they were making the right choice. "Before we agree to anything, we need to know what exactly you need help with?" Athulak started looking like an innocent child in a candy store.

He was actually going to enjoy this, even though he could get himself electrocuted in the end...it had been done before his time. "Well..." The Elders just stared at them. Oh well what was the point? He was going to enjoy this either way. No need to hide around the bush. "I released the Trifecta, and I'm going to be needing help to retain it." The Elders were rendered speechless. This demon... this idiot admitted to it? And he wanted the Elders help? Sardin gave him and her fellow Elders an odd look. "Well...we can't help you with that Athulak." The Elder tried to remain calm. "You're going to be needing help most definitely. But you're going to be needing Charmed help." Athulak gave the Elders a snark little grin. Let the games begin, he thought. It was a little sad it all had to come down to this, but he had to do what he had to do. Athulak bowed again and shimmered out just as another demon flamed in his spot. "Dammit! Missed him by a fucking second!" The Elders stared with wide eyes. The demon took notice of the Elders. "Well well well, look what we have here."

The Elders were speechless again. They thought this demon had been vanquished decades ago. Sardin composed herself and cleared her throat. "Good day, Krycheck." Krycheck chuckled, feeling really amused. Oh this was so great. He held his hand up, only to be met with an electric force field. "Hm. Same old tricks I see." Nobody said anything. The Elders had absolutely nothing to say to Krycheck. The demon just shrugged and bowed. "It was an honor to see you guys again." With that being said, and with a mocking smile, Krycheck flamed out. "I'm afraid," Sardin took a deep calming breathe before going on, "thing's just got a lot more complicated."

Chris parked his car in front of the house, got out and ran up the steps of the manor. He opened the front door, immediately calling out to his brothers. "We kinda have a problem here!" He walked into the dining room where he met up with his father. "You're still working?" Wyatt shook his head. "Nope. Just doing some organizing now... aren't you home a little early?" Chris explained everything about what happened today at the library. "That's not all though, because I had a premonition and I think Derek Moorrison might be in trouble." Wyatt gave his son a worried expression. "Derek? Why do you say that?" Chris made sure he recalled his whole vision, and Wyatt rubbed his chin. "Hm, well I can tell you that nothing will happen to him if Sciton Corporation is involved." When Chris asked why, Wyatt avoided to the question. "Dad, I know you know something. And I also know that you know a lot about the demons from earlier, the Skythorne's. What are you hiding?"

Wyatt got up from his chair, telling Chris it was nothing to worry about. "Dad..." Wyatt turned to face his son, his face was red. "Chris, it's nothing! Now just drop it!" Wyatt left the room leaving a very confused Chris alone. The Charmed One was determined to find out what was going on, but he needed his brothers help to do so. His phone started to buzz from an incoming text message. "Meet us in the attic." It had been from Tyler. Hopefully it was about their fathers strange behavior. Chris went upstairs to find the attic door open, and Tyler looking in the Book. "I swear he's always looking in that Book." Andrew snickered. He told Chris that Tyler had been reading the Book for hours. "No I haven't! Just an hour...and a half." The brothers all shared a laugh. Chris had also told his brothers everything that happened downstairs with Wyatt. He also retold his story about his premonition. "Why is he so damn uptight?" Tyler rolled his eyes, feeling very frustrated with his father.

Wyatt never acted like that unless something was very wrong. "So I was kinda thinking...and I think that we should check out this Sciton Corporation place out." Surprisingly his brothers agreed with this idea. They had to admit, they wanted to take a look inside Sciton Corporation. Maybe they'd find gold, stolen money, or something along the lines of that. At least that's what Tyler had hoped. Andrew had also been thinking about what could be at Sciton Corporation, but his ideas were a lot more pessimistic than Tyler's. Death traps, fiery deadly weapons, etc etc. Wasn't he gonna be surprised that he was kinda half right. "We should go now." Tyler had a huge smile on his face. He was ready to find some lost gold! Andrew sighed when he knew exactly what Tyler was thinking. "Him and his stupid get rich quick ideas..." Chris on the other hand felt like they were going to find a lot more than they bargained for.

The boys had drove over to their destination. The building was a lot more taller than Chris had thought. It looked nice too, not too shabby or anything like that. "I'm starting to get a bad feeling." Chris and Tyler both rolled their eyes. It was typical for Andrew to feel like that. Must be a middle child thing. "Okay seriously, let's talk about this." Tyler told Andrew there was nothing to worry about. Plus they wouldn't be here for long anyways. Tyler opened the doors, and the boys walked into the lobby, and hell it was huge! "I feel like I'm in that one show with the vampires." Chris and Andrew looked over at Tyler. "Angel? Isn't that show like a century old?" Tyler shook his head which Andrew and Chris were expecting him to correct them, "Nah, it's the tv show with David Boreanaz." The two youngest brothers shared a look, trying not to burst out with laughter. "Can I help you three?" A female receptionist was staring at the boys.

Tyler put on his "charming" smile as he walked over to the desk. "Uh yes. Hello, we have an important meeting. With the boss." What the fuck was Tyler doing? If he got the boys busted and something horrible happened, Andrew would never fucking forgive him. The receptionist nodded understandably, "Trouble with the hatching huh?" When she sighed in frustration, the boys shared a look. Okay that was kind of weird, but the boys just went with it. "Hold on just a sec sweeties, lemme try to reach him." She picked up the phone and dialed Greg's number. "Yes sir? Yeah we got three handsome fella's here who needs to see you...it's about...the hatching's." Tyler just smiled, trying to play the part but the woman thought he was acting stupid. Why would problems with hatching be a good thing? Whatever, it was his problem. "What's your names sweeties?" Tyler stated their names, which the receptionist repeated. The woman hung up the phone and began to write on three passes. "This will get you to the upper offices and don't worry, you'll know which ones the Bosses." Tyler thanked the woman and took the three passes. They walked away from the woman who just shook her head. "Skythorne's. What ya gonna do?"

The Charmed Ones put their passes around their necks and began to walk towards the elevators. Chris stopped short and examined the elevators. "You're not afraid of them, are you?" Chris looked at Tyler shaking his head. "No it's not that, it's just... these elevators looks out of place. That's all." Tyler also examined them after what Chris said and shrugged. "Maybe it's a new thing now a days." He pressed the button to go up, and soon the doors opened. The brothers stepped in and Tyler looked at all the buttons. "In the movies, aren't the bosses always on the highest level?" Andrew rolled his eyes and pressed the button leading to the fiftieth floor. Chris made a mental note on how he definitely misjudged this plate. Looks small on the outside, big on the inside. The elevator began to ascend the floors slowly, but gradually picked up speed. "Huh. Interesting. Elevators with fast speed." Tyler chuckled which only made his brothers shake their head.

They admired his dedication to protect his family and dedication to their Charmed Lives, but he had his stupid moments. The boys stepped out of the elevator once it stopped and opened. Tyler took the lead looking for the office doors. He was debating whether to go left or right. "Now if I was the owner of this place, where would I be?" While Tyler was looking for the right set of doors, Chris tapped Andrew's arm and pointed to a door with the name plate. "Gregorio M. CEO." Andrew shrugged and started towards the door, motioning for Chris to follow silently. Chris smirked and looked back to see what Tyler was doing, who was facing the other direction talking to himself. "So I think we should split up. I'll go this way, you guys that way and when we find the right door, we should call for the other. Guys?" He turned to see Andrew and Chris walking towards the office. "Found it Tyler!" Tyler lost the emotion in his face, and sighed. Damn, what a fail. He walked over to the door and cleared his throat. "I'll talk to him." Tyler knocked on the doors then placed his hands behind his back. "Come on in!" Tyler put on some professional looking smile and opened the doors. "This is gonna be a long night." Chris whispered to Andrew who just nodded.

Greg stood in front of the window facing the Charmed Ones. Three chairs were set out in front of the desk along with glasses with ice in them. "Good evening. May I interest you in some water? Pepsi? Mountain Dew? Coca-cola?" Tyler shrugged, asking for the Pepsi while Andrew went with Mountain Dew. Chris on the other hand politely declined the offer. 'Cautious one, aren't you?' Greg smirked at his thought and brought out the cans of Pepsi and Mountain Dew. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Chris nodded to the question, not saying anything. Something felt weird about all of this. He didn't feel like he was in danger or anything, but the feeling he was getting in his stomach made him feel cautious. Greg sat down on his chair, and asked what brought the boys to his office. Tyler poured the Pepsi in the glass and took a gulp. "Didn't you receptionist tell you?" Chris was quick to answer. Andrew gave him a weird look, but didn't do anything. Greg gave Chris a small smile. Damn he was fucking smart. Really fucking smart. Greg crossed his legs, staring right into Chris' eyes. "Now Christopher, do you really expect me to believe three witches would have a problem with demon hatching's?" Tyler's face immediately paled when he heard Greg call them out. He had some soda in his mouth which he regretfully gulped down and set the glass slowly on the desk.

Greg got up from his chair and walked over to the Charmed Ones. Tyler was getting ready to orb him and his brothers out the moment Greg did something. Greg came up behind Tyler's chair and placed his hands on the witches shoulders. "Now, I don't know what you boys are planning. But know this, that we here at Sciton Corp never really planned on attacking you." Chris glanced up at Greg and tried to make himself more comfortable. Tyler asked Greg why he would ever attack him and his brothers. Greg chuckled at the question. He loved it when people tried to cover everything up. "Well that's a normal thing for you boys isn't it?" He leaned in close to Tyler and Andrew's ears. "For the Charmed Ones." Greg was now behind Chris' chair. That was when Tyler decided to grab his brothers and orb them back home, but Chris spoke up before his brother could do so. "You know our father don't you? Not by reputation, you've met him before."

Tyler and Andrew looked over at their brother, wondering how the hell he knew that. Greg patted Chris' shoulder, congratulating him. "Someone's done his homework. Do you know how I came across your father, Mr. Halliwell?" Chris glanced over to Greg's right hand. On his middle finger, was a golden colored ring. He closed his eyes in full realization. The vision from earlier reappeared in his head very clearly. "He's a demon." Tyler and Andrew both asked Chris who he was talking about at the same time. Greg told Chris to go on and tell his brothers who he was talking about. He looked over at Tyler and Andrew, "Derek. He owns the auto repair shop. He's a demon." Greg clapped his hands for Chris. He was now going back into his chair, and looked at the three brothers. "I'm going to make myself very clear. I, along with the rest of my dem- people, that I will not be going after you. I refuse." Tyler scoffed and stood up from his chair.

"Do you really expect me...expect us to fucking believe that? Dude you must not know about the demons who got close to our family and burned them all in the end! Jeremy, Cole, Jayde, if you want me to continue I will!" Greg sat back in his chair, with his arms crossed. Wow, that was sorta de'ja vuish. "Just like your father, Tyler." The oldest Charmed One clenched his fists, purple light started to emanate from both of his hands. Greg looked with his head tilted sideways. This was going to be interesting. He wondered if Tyler knew how many Skythorne's would be on his ass if he did anything to cause injury to Greg. "If you ever...EVER touch or go near both my brothers, I will take your life away in a matter of seconds." Tyler raised his hand, then suddenly he himself was tumbling down on the floor. He took a moment to catch his breathe, then looked up to see who pushed him out of the way. "Chris, what the hell did you do that for?"

Chris looked between Tyler and Andrew to Greg. He knew something was going on, and he wanted to know everything. Chris couldn't let Tyler ruin it by making all of Greg's demons go after them. "We can't attack him." Tyler got up from the floor and asked Chris why. "Because... Dad trusts them. Doesn't he?" He asked that question in a tone showing that he already knew the answer to. Greg smiled softly and nodded. He explained that Wyatt and Derek went way back, and Wyatt pretty much vowed nobody in his family would go after them, which lead to a truce being made between the Halliwell Family and the Skythorne's. Of course there was something else that happened, but it wasn't Greg's story to reveal. "All in due time, I hope." Tyler raised his eyebrow when he heard Greg speak his thought out loud. He couldn't and didn't want to deal with this right now, and he wanted to have a very long talk with his father. Tyler grabbed his brothers arms and told Greg that they would definitely be seeing each other again soon. Greg nodded, "I don't doubt it." He waved to the boys goodbye as Tyler dragged his brothers towards the door. "Have a nice night boys. Say hi to your dad for me, and Chris, tell Derek I said hey." Tyler glared at the man and pushed his brothers out of the office. One final glare, and Tyler was out of there. "This is too fucking much." He grabbed his brothers arms again and shimmered out to the car.

Tyler refused to talk on the ride home. He was practically speeding just to get there, ignoring Andrews attempts to get him to slow down. "I just don't understand one fucking thing! Why the hell did you push me down? What, did you feel a fireball forming and decided to push me away from that mother fucker? You're protecting him!" Andrew yelled at Tyler and told him to shut the fuck up and keep his eye on the road. "You may have a demonic power boost and all, but that doesn't give you the right to PROTECT a demon!" Chris shot back that if Tyler remembered correctly, Greg and Wyatt had made a pact not to attack each other. "And you believed him! So it might be true, but Chris, we VANQUISH demons, not PROTECT them! And I don't think you should see that mechanic demon guy anymore." Chris stayed silent with his arms crossed. Andrew was wondering if Chris was trying to stop himself from crying. Poor dude. He may seem tough, but he was emotional, and Tyler never yelled at Chris like this before. Before Tyler could go on, Andrew punched him and told him to just focus on the road.

When they got to the manor, Tyler stopped the car with a jolt. He turned off the car and got out, going right for the front door. "Tyler! Tyler, wait just don't fucking go off!" Andrew was now running towards the front door which was left open by Tyler. Chris didn't exit the car. He had so many things running through his mind right now, and tried his hardest to try to organize them. One of his best friends, an upper level demon? And he never told him? Chris did feel betrayed, a lot betrayed. If Derek knew who Chris was, then why didn't he tell Chris who he was? At first, Chris was going to avoid Derek, but realized that he didn't want to. He wanted to hear the truth from Derek himself. Chris looked out the window of the car before shimmering out.


	7. Family Confrontations

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Ch. 6 ****

Derek had been working late at the shop. He did have a job at Sciton Corporation, but he tried his best to distance himself from his demonic side which disappointed his father since they didn't do anything evil because of the pact he had made with the Halliwell's. Derek was cleaning the place up when there was a knock on the side door. He looked at the clock, wondering who would be here this late at night. The demon walked over to the door and looked out, "What's Chris doing here?" He opened the door and saw that the young Charmed One looked really pissed off. Derek opened his mouth to speak, but Chris was too quick, "Are you a demon?" he had asked. Shit. That shocked Derek. How did Chris find out he was a demon? The only people who knew Derek was a demon was Wyatt, Kira, Wyatt's brother Chris, Derek's father... 'Dad.' Well this was just peachy. Derek cleared his throat, and stepped aside to let Chris into the shop.

The Charmed One entered the shop without making any eye contact with Derek. "So... how did you find out?" Even though Derek knew it was his father that spilled the beans, Derek still wanted to make sure. That just made Chris roll his eyes. He told Derek about his trip to Sciton Corp with his brothers and their meeting with Greg. "You know Greg, the demon father you have that you never told me about." Derek had his hands on his face, he rubbed his head and sighed. 'Dad, you should've kept your mouth shut. What an asshole.' Derek walked up to Chris, who felt like he was going to form a fireball at any given second. This would probably be turning out better if Derek could have told Chris and his brothers himself. Derek wondered what else his father told the boys...

"Chris..."

"I don't even know why I'm upset. I mean it's not like we were close or anything like that..." Ouch. That hurt. Truthfully Chris had always thought of Derek as another Uncle. Plus since Derek was a demon, and him being a demon meant he knew Chris was a witch, so he had enough time and opportunities to tell him. Chris shook his head asking himself why he even bothered to come. "Chris, wait." Chris ignored the demon mechanic, reaching for the door. "Chris!" Turning around, Chris sent a fireball hurling towards Derek. The man was quicker however, who sent a fireball of his own to collide with Chris'. When the two fire balls hit each other, they set off an explosive reaction which shook the shop. Chris looked down at his hand and put his back to the wall. "What's happening to me?" He slid down the wall, his eyes were glued to his hand. Derek approached Chris, knelt down, and pulled the boy in a hug. "I'm evil." Derek shook his head telling Chris he was anything but evil.

At the manor, it wasn't going well. At all. Yelling between Wyatt and Tyler could be heard and it wouldn't be surprising if the neighbors could hear. Tyler was saying – well more like yelling how his father was a lying, selfish, demon protecting asshole. Wyatt in turn reminded Tyler that his mother was a demonic seer making Tyler one as well. "That's different. I didn't choose to have demonic powers, I was born with it! You're the one going around town protecting demons!" By this time Andrew, Patience, Prudence, and Melinda were all huddled near the door of the attic eavesdropping. Mel was sure someone was going to cause some power damage. "I'm scared to go in and stop it. Chris was always the mediator while growing up." Prudence nodded saying that Patience was like that too which Patience agreed to. The group was so busy listening to Wyatt and Tyler that they didn't notice Kira walking up behind them. "What's going on? Wait, do I want to know?" They just gave her that kind of look that said, "Don't Ask". Kira just shrugged and decided to just join them. "So what are they fighting about this time?"

Andrew told her they found out Wyatt was in league with the demons at Sciton Corporation. Kira's eyes widened in horror at the mention of Sciton. "Shit!" She quickly shimmered into the attic which only made Andrew wonder what the fuck was going on with his family? Why were there so many secrets? The group waited for more yelling or something to start, but nothing did. "I'll pay someone twenty five bucks if you open this door right now." Andrew gave his aunt a weird look who just shrugged in return. "What? I'm serious." Patience had her ear against the door, trying to listen hard for any type of movement. "I can't hear anything!" A few seconds had passed. "You can stop eavesdropping now!" The group turned their heads towards the stairs. "It's impossible to do anything sneaky in this damn house!" Melinda lead the group downstairs, but Andrew told them that he was going to go to bed.

He had a lot to think about, and he was determined to put all the pieces together. Whatever was going on, both his parents knew, and Andrew was very sure the demons at Sciton was in on it too. Melinda, Patience and Prudence wished him a goodnight and he went to his room. The girls walked down the stairs and into the living room where Wyatt and Kira were, but not Tyler. Mel sat down on a chair next to the couch, which was where Wyatt and Kira was sitting. "Where'd Ty go?" She gave her brother and sister-in-law a sweet little smile. "Where's Andrew?" Was Wyatt's reply. A question with a question. How annoying. Mel fought back the urge to roll her eyes, because she knew Wyatt was not in a good mood. Melinda told Wyatt that Andrew had decided to go to bed. Wyatt nodded and asked Prudence and Patience to sit down. "I have a lot to tell you."

Derek was driving Chris back to the manor. They were both quiet during what seemed to be a very long ride. Derek took out a cassette tape and popped in into the radio. The first song was a __very __old song from like the nineteen eighties. "The Replacements, Here Comes A Regular. I liked the nineteen eighties. Good songs, and great decade." Chris was only half paying attention to Derek. He was still shaken up from the fireball he created earlier. 'It's not the power that's evil, it's how you use it.' Chris kept repeating this over and over in his head. 'Derek is right, I'm not evil, but I am a demon, and so is he... Stop, just stop. Don't freak out.' The car gradually got to the destination, Halliwell Manor. Seeing this place brought back a lot of memories for Derek. He remembered he'd always come here after school with Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. The young Charmed One looked over at Derek, thanked him for the ride, and started getting out of the car.

Derek put his hand on Chris' shoulder, "Chris, please remember that I'll still be here for you. If you ever want to talk about anything, even if it's about your new power, I'm here for you." That actually made Chris smile for the first time tonight, at least he thought that was the first time he smiled tonight. "Thank you." Chris was now out of the car and walking up the stone steps to the front doors. He could hear voices coming from inside the house, so he started to debate whether he should go inside through the doors, or just shimmer in his bedroom and just go to sleep. Eh...whatever. Chris opened the door and walked into the foyer. The voices quieted down, but Chris just didn't have enough energy to go investigate. He wanted this day to be over with, but that didn't mean more dumb secrets were going to come out, because Chris had a strong feeling this was just the beginning. He got to his bedroom door. He was going to open it, but something caught his eye. It was an envelope with his name on it. He picked up the envelope and looked at it. "Great, what's this?" Chris got into his room and plopped down on his bed. He was still holding the envelope so he decided to just open it, read it, and get it over with. He tossed the ripped envelop piece to the side and took out a letter.

"__Mr. Halliwell, please forgive me for the way I behaved at our meeting earlier tonight. I feel that I was too forward with my actions, and I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me? I will immediately have a package delivered to you and your brothers. Also, if it would be alright with you, I would like to schedule an appointment with you as soon as possible? I have more things to discuss with you, and I would appreciate it if you came back out. Thank you for taking your time to read this letter, and I hope to see you soon."__

On the bottom of the paper it read, __"P.S. Shimmer in my office whenever you feel like it. I know how freaky those elevators can be. Sincerely, Gregorio Morrison, CEO of Sciton Corporation."__

Chris looked over the letter a couple times. He wondered what Greg wanted to talk to him about now. He also thought that if he really were to go back, he'd ask his brothers to come out with him since it didn't say in the letter that they couldn't. Chris put the letter back into the envelope and placed it on his side table. He laid on his back, feeling his eyes slowly close. This wasn't just a long night, it was the beginning of a very long year. Let the good times get rollin'.

Gregorio sat in his chair, working on his laptop. He was about to get ready for a meeting with a client, and then he was going to have a Skythorne wide meeting about the situation they have with Yowatz. Greg didn't doubt that Yowatz was starting to organize demons to take his people out for good. And he also knew that Yowatz would also be going after the Charmed Ones, especially... His thoughts were interrupted with loud poundings on the other side of the doors. "Come on in!" The doors opened, and someone immediately came up to Greg's desk. Greg looked up with a wide grin, "Derek! Good to see you son, sit down!" Derek didn't sit down. He gave his father an annoyed and angry looking glare. "You had absolutely no right to tell Chris and his brothers about my true identity!" Greg pursed his lips and looked at his son. Okay so Derek was right, his father didn't have that right, but it was going to come out anyway, and Greg needed the Charmed Ones to know about Sciton Corporation as well as its members.

"Derek, I apologize for doing what I did, I am truly sorry, but if I'm going to work my ass off to keep all the Skythorne's safe, than I will do whatever in my power to do so." Derek scoffed as his father and turned away. Greg got up from his chair and walked towards his son. He explained to Derek that Yowatz was going to be attacking them at any given moment. Hell he could attack right now, but Greg had a feeling he wouldn't. Not here at the Corporation anyway. There were too many Skythorne's here. Yowatz would want to attack somewhere with less demons. "Why are you so worried about Yowatz anyway? He's just one demon, and we're a group. Don't we have the upper power?" Greg did agree to this, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He needed to make sure Yowatz couldn't do anything to the Skythorne's. "We have to be safe, Derek. And I know that you know this, but that also means something else..." Derek looked at his father with his arms crossed over his chest. "And what is that, if I may ask, Father?" Greg looked straight into his sons eyes, "Yowatz is going to go after __all __of us, he won't stop until our __whole __race is decimated." Derek's expression started to transition from annoyed and frustrated to plain worry. His father was right. He needed to go and make sure every Skythorne was going to be protected. That meant he needed to go and talk to Wyatt.

Demons were scattered around the Underworld, all of them talking and complaining about how it's been a long wait for whoever the hell they were waiting for. Finally, they looked over to see who they were waiting for. Krycheck, Yowatz, and Athulak entered the room and they all looked at Athulak confused. "What the hell is he doing here?" "We don't have to answer to __him __do we?" "Isn't he a low level?" Yowatz raised his hands to shut everyone up. "Now now everyone, please. We need to have a very important discussion." The demons looked at Yowatz and Krycheck, but refused to pay Athulak any mind. 'These damn demons didn't have any respect for their elders anyway.' Athulak rolled his eyes and turned to face the two demons that were beside him. "We have a long awaited battle ahead of us." The demons began to talk about asking if Yowatz was talking about them going after the Charmed Ones.

Yowatz chuckled at the automatic assumption that they thought he was talking about the Charmed Ones. "Well my friends, not quite. Don't worry now, we might be going to in the near future. But first we have ourselves some Skythorne's to talk about." The demons were even louder now, showing their disgusted hate towards that demonic race.

"They're all filth!"

"They deserve the ultimate punishment!"

"Send them into the Crypt of Zankou where he should have stayed!"

Krycheck glared at the demon who made the comment about Zankou and sent a fire ball hurling in the demons direction, instantly vanquishing her. "Anyone else have any comments on Zankou?" Everyone was now silent, they didn't even dare to breathe. "Good. So, who's ready to go after some Skythorne's?" The demons cheered with delight. In the back of the crowd, a woman was staring down the three demons, especially Athulak. She looked to see if any of the demons were looking at her. When none of them were, she shimmered out of the Underworld.

The three demons in front of the crowed felt like they were in all the glory. Yowatz gave Krycheck a look, and Krycheck nodded. "There's one other little thing we have to share for you." Krycheck had materialized an athame in is hand, and got up behind Athulak. "Everyone, say bye bye demon!" Krycheck shoved the athame in Athulak's back, who yelled out in pain. "What...what's going on?" The demons were now cheering with absolute joy. "Do you really think we'll let an overdue demon work with us? No thanks." Krycheck evilly laughed and soon, Athulak erupted into flames and was finally vanquished. "Now my friends! Who's ready to go kill some Skythorne's?" With one last cheer, the demons were as excited as ever. They were determined to take down the Skythorne's and the Charmed Ones.


	8. An Alliance Formed

****Destiny Took its Toll****

****Chapter 7****

The next day, the Halliwell family all seemed to wake up early. Tyler was back at home, and still irritated with his father and brother, but he did decide to not avoid Chris. He didn't like what he did, but Tyler could never ignore, hate, or stay pissed at Chris for long. Mad yes, but pissed? No. But he could stay pissed at Wyatt for a long period of time! He remembered all the times he pulled the silent treatment on his father, the longest being about five months until he moved away from the manor. There was a lot of drama in Wyatt and Tyler's past so it was pretty tough. Not wanting to come to breakfast since he'd have to face Wyatt, he decided to go up to the attic and study with the Book more. Chris had taken a plate of food up to Tyler, who thanked him immediately. "I'm starving!" Chris smiled and nodded, "You're welcome." He turned to leave, but Tyler stopped him. "Wait Chris, can I have a word with you?" Chris looked worried, but wiped the expression off of his face when he turned to Tyler.

"Uh, yeah sure you can." The boys sat on the couch and Tyler made direct eye contact with his brother. "I want to apologize for yelling at you like that. I don't know why you did what you did, but I realized that Greg didn't do anything anything life threatening towards us, and as far as I know, Derek hasn't either." Chris didn't say anything, since he didn't really know what to say. In fact, now that he thought about it, maybe he couldn't say anything because he never really heard Tyler talk like this before. It was kinda weird. "And it was wrong for me to tell you not to go see Derek anymore, since I know you look up to him a lot and like visiting him..." Chris gave his brother a smile. This was different coming from Tyler, so it made Chris appreciate it a lot. "Thanks, but you know I look up to you too. You've done a lot for me over the years." Tyler smiled back and shrugged, admitting that Chris was right. The brothers shared a laugh, but Chris started making his guilty expression.

"Uh oh, I know that look..." Chris scratched his neck, "Um yeah, I kinda have to tell you something..." Chris told Tyler that after he went into the manor that night, Chris had actually went to see Derek. Tyler decided not to get mad at Chris, and forgive him. "I will give Derek the benefit of the doubt, and I guess Greg too...but if one of them attacks us at any given moment, they're dead." Chris nodded in agreement, as Tyler went on, "Plus...they can't be that bad if Dad of all people trusts them..." Chris thanked his brother for his forgiveness and the two shared a hug. Chris got up from the couch and started to exit the attic, but he again turned around. "Uh also, I got this letter from Greg, and he asked me to come to his office since he has something to talk to me about...if you want you can come?" Tyler appreciated his brothers honesty, but kindly refused the invite. "But if you need anything, call me okay?" Chris nodded and exited the attic. Tyler gave a little sigh, but reminded himself that he was going to give them the B.O.D. "I hope I'm making the right decision..." He took the Book and opened it up, which was at the Skythorne's entry.

With the soon oncoming "war", the demons we starting to develop some plans of attack. Since the Skythorne's were a whole race, they needed every ounce of magical assistance they could get.

They also knew that couldn't get the Charmed Ones to help, so they needed to go towards a different approach on the situation. Yowatz planned to attack the Skythorne's head on, while Krycheck didn't even care about the Skythorne's at all, he just wanted to be the one to brag about vanquishing The Charmed Ones, and have complete control of the Underworld. 'What's so special about the Skythorne's anyway?' Krycheck began to think about something. If it was necessary, he would just ditch Yowatz. So if that really were to happen, then not only would he be the one to kill the Charmed Ones, he would kill Yowatz after that,_a___nd____ then __the Skythorne's! That was pure genius on his part. He would've continued basking himself with his genius plan, but Yowatz had to step in his interrupt Krycheck's thoughts. "It's time to attack." Krycheck glanced at the demon in front of him. He needed to make sure that Yowatz wouldn't and couldn't touch the Charmed Ones or the Skythorne's for his newly formed plan to work. And Krycheck knew exactly what to do next. "Good, you take the lead since this was all your plan. I'll join you soon." Yowatz grinned as flames overtook him and disappeared. Krycheck began to laugh menacingly, "Let the games begin." Flames erupted around him, and soon he disappeared as well.

There was another part of the Underworld that was being occupied at the moment. The Gorgon Demons had a lot of power on their side. In fact, they were more powerful than the Skythorne's even though they were younger than them. The Gorgons were usually cut off from other demons, but there were some demons who came to them for help. The leader of the Gorgons, Azzura, did accept to help the demons who came asking with only one condition: They were to never bring up the Gorgons names. Azzura clenched her fists when she thought of that rule because she had actually ordered to kill the demon who blurted their names out to the Charmed Ones. "Stupid little amateur demons. They always break their words." She rolled her eyes, and was startled when she heard a voice come from nowhere. "That's demons for you." it said and Azzura made a sickening expression. "Krycheck." The demon flamed right in front of Azzura who smiled mockingly. Krycheck complimented how good Azzura looked, but she just scoffed. "I'm sure you say that to all the female demons you come across." Azzura turned away from the demon and started walking away from him. "What do you want Krycheck? I'm a very busy demon you know. I need to strengthen the Gorgon's defenses."

Krycheck gave the Gorgon Queen a slight laugh, only to be given a menacing glare and a snarl. "You dare laugh at me, Demon?" She approached the man, her face was an inch from his. "I could just tell you to get the hell out of my lair...no pun intended." Krycheck had to admit, Azzura was amusing. Sexy too. Krycheck folded his hands together, and started to walk around her. "My apologies, Azzura. In fact I came down here to your beautiful lair to...align with you." Azzura raised her eyebrow as she thought about how stupid Krycheck could be. She wouldn't do anything to hurt her Gorgon's and if Krycheck was going to start blabbering out insane shit, then she might as well just kick him out of there now. "I'm sorry Krycheck, but..." Krycheck raised his hand to quiet Azzura down. Now she was glaring with her hand raised and a fireball in hand. She asked how dare he shut her up, of all people. "Oh but Azzura my lady, you'll want to hear me out. The Skythorne's depends on it."

Azzura immediately changed her expression from pissed off to worried, her fireball extinguishing. The Skythorne's? Did Gregorio know about this? And Derek? She didn't want those two or any of their Skythorne's hurt! "Krycheck, you tell me right this second. What is going on with the Skythorne's?" Krycheck smiled at Azzura, his amusement becoming rowdy. Azzura growled. She didn't have time for this stupid crap! She wanted to know what was going on right now or else she'd be sending every Gorgon to mutilate Krycheck! "Now, now just relax my dear Azzura. I'll tell you." Azzura crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "Waiting!" Krycheck began walking around the lair beginning his explanation. The more Azzura heard, the more she needed to go to Gregorio and Derek. They __needed __to know, and fast! Krycheck finished his story finally on Yowatz beginning to get his forces to attack Sciton Corp right this second. Azzura's eyes widened, and she quickly faded out. Krycheck stood there with the widest grin he'd ever make. "This is what I call the greatest strategy game of my life." Krycheck looked around to see if anyone was around, and then he flamed out.

The Gorgon Queen was quick to go to the Skythorne's. She was now dressed in black pants, a black silk shirt, with a big black fur coat. She was also styling big black go-go boots. As far as jewelery goes, she had a pair of golden earrings on, a necklace with a deep crimson red ruby, two rings each for both hands, and her hair was fashioned in a bun. Azzura entered Sciton Corp and walked right passed the front desk. The Skythorne immediately picked up her phone and dialed the offices upstairs. "Queen Azzura has just entered the building..." Others were whispering to each other on the appearance of Azzura. She didn't take notice to them however, as she continued her way towards the Elevators. 'This simply won't do.' Flames erupted around her and she transported herself in front of Greg's door. Not bothering to knock, she opened the doors which made Greg and a group of Skythorne's who he was in a meeting with turn their heads towards her. "Greg, we have a problem!" Greg looked at the female demon confused and told his demons that they may leave, only to be stopped by Azzura.

"No, they need to know this too. Yowatz' forces are going to be breaking in here any moment from now to take every Skythorne out!" The Skythorne's immediately left the room to go and enable every security force they had. The alarm was immediately set off for the Skythorne's to become prepared. Greg walked out of the office with Azzura by his side. "How many demons is he sending after us?" Azzura said she wasn't sure, but knew there would be a lot. "The Gorgons will be here in less than five point seven two seconds." Right on her word, the Gorgons materialized in the lobby and ran to every defense in the building. Skythorne's were already setting up barriers of protection against their demonic enemies and the Gorgons added to the Skythorne's powers. The building become chaotic with all the demons that were scurrying around the place. The Skythorne leader faced his long time friend with a curiosity on his face, "Who warned you about the attack?" The Queen gave her friend a hard serious look, "Krycheck." Greg's expression became like his friends and they both went to help the demons secure the building.

While everything was going out inside, Chris drove into the lot of Sciton Corporation. He got out of the car and looked up at the building. He didn't know he'd be seeing this place so much within a weeks period. It felt like a year went on with all the drama filled bullshit he was going through. The Charmed One walked up to the stairs and began to climb on up. Immediately, he felt off. He sensed something was going on, although he didn't know if it was good or bad yet. Chris continued up until he reached the door. He let out his hand, an inch away from grabbing onto the handle, when he felt someone grab his shoulder and turn him around. "Chris, you need to get the hell away from here! Now!" Chris looked at Derek with a confused expression. What the hell was he talking about? Chris began to ask just that, but Derek interrupted him. "There's no time to explain! Just go back to the manor now! Leave your car, just go and orb!" They were both surprised when a huge power beam had missed them by an inch. The whole building lit up as its force field was in effect. The two looked to see where the beam had come from and in front of them was Yowatz and his demons. "Well well well, if it isn't one of the Charmed Ones." Derek grabbed Chris and pushed him through the door, the force field lighting up when they entered. Yowatz' eyes grew in confusion on surprise, "How the hell did that kid get in there?"

Chris was completely confused by what was going on. He continued to ask Derek, but he wouldn't answer. "Where's my father?" The Skythorne told the man his father and Queen Azzura was down in the security rooms. Derek took Chris' arm and faded straight to the room. Azzura was looking at a wall which was filled of screens for the security camera. She could see Yowatz and his demons try their best to break the force field down. She now had a microphone earpiece attached to her ear and was telling Gorgon and Skythorne's what to do. "Put your best defenses up, we cannot let them through!" Chris looked at the woman, who could feel his eyes on her. "What the hell is going on?" Azzura turned to see Chris, which made her eyes light up, "A Charmed One." Derek turned her attention back to the screens, as Yowatz and his demons continued to throw fireballs at the building. "Derek, if we don't do something else fast, he might make it through!" Chris walked over to Azzura's side, and asked who the man throwing the fireballs was. Azzura looked down at the Charmed One, explaining about Yowatz and his long time feud with the Gorgon and Skythorne Demons. "He tried and still tries to turn us against each other, but Gregorio and I know better. Don't we Derek?" Derek gave the Queen a sly smile, agreeing with her every word. Chris got a really good look at Yowatz. He was sure he saw the demon sketched in the Book of Shadows, but he never bothered to read the texts that was written about him. That was what he got for not studying the Book. Tyler would've known everything about him, since he was always looking in It. More fireballs and energy beams were being thrown at the building, the force field was still in full effect. "Come on... Let the Force Field work..." Chris could hear the worried tone in Azzura's voice. That immediately made him feel bad. He didn't know why he was feeling bad for demons, but he did and quite frankly he didn't care.

Gregorio had now entered the security room, speaking through his own microphone. "We need to get them away from here! Do we have enough power to harm them from here?" He listened to the response coming from the microphone, which just made him roll his eyes. If he couldn't find something to send back to the demons and Yowatz, they would surely get in the building and a massive battle would ensue. The three adults were discussing what to do, while Chris watched Yowatz and his demons throw every ounce of power they had. "We need more power..." "If we don't do something fast, we'll all be dead..." Chris turned to the group and tried to get a word in, "Hey guys..." They all ignored him as they continued to develop back up plans. "Guys..." Still they ignored him. Chris was getting antsy now so he took in a deep breath, "GUYS!" The three adults stopped talking and looked at the Charmed One. "Thank you. I think I have an idea." The three demons looked at him, while all he did was sport a smile.

A little later, Derek, Greg, Azzura, and the Charmed Ones were in the security room going over the plan. Tyler knew something like this would happen sooner or later, so he going on his word, went with the plan. The group discussed that if they combined the powers of the Skythorne's, Gorgon's and The Charmed Ones, they should have enough power to make the demons outside back off...for now. "We should send something to them that will kill most or even all of Yowatz' demons. That way he'll lose his forces. I'm pretty sure we don't have enough power to vanquish Yowatz himself though..." Tyler kept glancing over at Azzura, trying his best not to, but he couldn't help it. Tyler thought that even though he was a demon, she looked hot as hell! He especially loved how her hair was placed neatly in a bun, and her eyes were gorgeous. Tyler quickly looked away when Azzura glanced over at him, which made her chuckle.

Aw that was sweet. A Charmed One checking her out. How corny. "What do you think about this Chris? I assume you have a plan?" Everyone looked at him, even Tyler. "I was thinking that if we called on the Power of Three while the Skythorne's and Gorgons continued to keep up the force field, our collective powers will force the demons of whatever his name is away." Tyler actually had to agree that that could work. "I actually remember something like that happening once...it should work." The three demons looked hopeful and asked what they should do. Tyler immediately took the role of Leader since he had a good idea what Chris was thinking. "Okay, since you three are the head of your demons races, you'll need to join them in strengthening the force field around the place. Andrew, Chris, and I will come up with a spell that should draw on The Power of Three and hopefully that will result in some major fireworks." Chris informed the group that he already had a spell in mind. "It should work...I think..."

Tyler nodded saying they'll try it out. "If that doesn't work, then we'll improvise." Everyone got to work on their plan. Azzura, Derek, and Greg followed the Charmed Ones out of the security room. "I want to thank you three in helping us. We really appreciate it." Tyler nodded with a you're welcome and soon their plan was going to go in action. "Wait, where should we perform the spell?" Hearing the question, Greg told the Charmed Ones to go up to his office. "You can see the front of the lot there, so you'll be able to see Yowatz and his demons easily." The boys nodded and Andrew orbbed himself and his brothers to Greg's office. The curtains opened and the boys could see a parking lot filled with demons looking up at the building, fireballs and beams smacking it. "If they did anything to my car, I'm going on a fucking rampage!" Tyler and Andrew chuckled, "If they don't you should send them a gift basket." Chris rolled his eyes at Andrew and waved his off. "Let's do this, shall we?" The Charmed Ones joined hands and Chris looked over at his brothers, "Ready?" The two oldest nodded, and Chris told them to repeat after him,

"__We call on our power to Unite__

__We help those to Fight__

__Strengthen Forces with the Power of Three__

__With these words, Set us Free!"__

On a lower level of the building Azzura, Derek and Greg were adding onto the force-field, they could something beginning to glow outside. The Charmed Ones continued to chant their spell, while the demons continued to strengthen their forces. Outside, Yowatz and his demons continued to throw everything they got at the building. Around the center of the building, a golden glow formed. First it took shape of a circle, and slowly three interlocking arch's appeared. It was taking the form of the Triquetra. The Power of Three continued to grow strong, and the demons began throwing their energy and fireballs along with their energy beams at the building and now the Triquetra. The boys continued their chant strong, their hands still joined together. Yowatz stopped attacking, but his demons didn't. He slowly realized what was happening. "Oh fu-" The power of the force field was glowing strong now, its power soaring into the Triquetra which was now changing colors from gold, to red, to blue, to purple. Then, it began to emit a bright light and it sent out a lot of firepower at the demons. Yowatz was quick, flaming out before it could hit him, but his demons were not as lucky. The demons screamed in agony and they started to scream in agony, being vanquished by the second. A few demons had gotten out before they could be hit, which was lucky for them. Once everything settled down, The Charmed Ones looked out the window to see an empty parking lot...well besides for Chris' car. "Is it broken?" Tyler and Andrew looked at Chris, who was looking out the window to see if his car was damaged in any way. Tyler and Andrew laughed hysterically while exiting the office.

Downstairs in the lobby, Skythorne's and Gorgons weren't sure whether they should go outside or not. Greg, Derek, and Azzura was trying to see if anyone was still outside. The Charmed Ones got downstairs and Tyler announce that all the demons were gone. He was sporting his proud smile too. Azzura asked if they succeeded in vanquishing Yowatz, but the Charmed Ones weren't exactly sure. Greg said it was alright now that at least Yowatz' forces were successfully vanquished. "By the way, we owe you big now." Tyler agreed and walked up to Greg. "Yeah you do, and I know where you can start." Greg nodded asking what Tyler was proposing. "If you and the Gorgon's attack us, just once, and we find out, I can promise you, you will be vanquished." Greg nodded, accepting the terms, with Azzura accepting right after. Even if the Skythorne's and Gorgons wanted to attack the Halliwell's, they still had bigger fish to fry with Yowatz still out there. From there on out, everyone knew that an official alliance was created between the Skythorne's, Gorgons, and The Charmed Ones.

Yowatz flamed back into the Underworld, looking really worn out. The demon held onto the wall and was breathing in very heavily. His army was destroyed, the Charmed Ones beat him, and the filthy Skythorne's and Gorgons survived to see another day. Anger erupted in Yowatz' body, his fists were now smacking the wall. "Why...WHY? WHY THE HELL CAN'T I DESTROY THOSE FILTHY BASTARDS?" His voice echoed throughout the room. Yowatz was rubbing his head to prevent a headache from coming on. Footsteps could now be heard, who Yowatz expected to be Krycheck. "Where the hell were you!" Yowatz wasn't looking at the newcomer so he didn't know exactly he was talking to, he just assumed it was Krycheck. "Now what did I do to you to cause you to yell at me, dear friend?" Yowatz raised his head to look at the newcomer, and all he did after that was give them a smile.


	9. She's Back in the Game!

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Ch 8****

The doors of Sciton Corp opened, and a group of people slowly walked out. Everything around them was now quiet, nobody was in sight. The only thing visible was Chris' car which seemed to have not been damaged during the fight scene. Tyler looked around the lot, impressed. He was for sure that there would be at least some damage, but there was none at all. Azzura, Derek, and Gregorio was outside now. The Queen took out a small container with cigarettes, grabbed one, and asked Greg to light it. Greg formed a fireball and held it up to Azzura. "Thank you darlin'." Andrew glanced over and realized that he'd never seen a demon smoke a cigarette before. Azzura offered him a cigarette, but he kindly declined the offer. Chris looked directly at his car in the lot, "My car!" He ran towards it as fast as he can so he could inspect any inflicted damage that may or may not have. "Has he always been that much into cars?" Greg looked towards Tyler and Andrew who both nodded. "He likes the style and looks, but he has no idea how to repair one or anything like that."

Andrew explained that Chris was pretty much obsessed with that car. "He has car magazines in his room that are hidden." Tyler gave Andrew a questioning look, who shrugged. "I went in there to borrow a book of his and I found them lying on his desk." Azzura blew out smoke and looked at the group. "Well I'm glad that everything worked out well. Thanks to you boys." She smiled gracefully at Tyler and Andrew, who smiled back. "It wasn't just them, Azzura. You were a great help too." Azzura kissed Greg's cheek, telling him it was not a problem. "Unfortunately, I have to keep the Gorgons safe now. With our alliance out in the open now, both our races...and the Charmed Ones, are on high alert now." She looked over at Tyler and Andrew, "Whether we like it or not." Tyler just gave his brother a "We're Doomed" look. This just kept on getting better and better...Not.

Greg took Azzura's hand and kissed it lightly, "It would be my pleasure to take you and your Gorgons in Sciton. We actually have another part of this building unoccupied so you are more than welcome to take it." Azzura thanked Greg, who said she could move in as soon as she could. The two went back into the building to get their business's squared away. Chris was walking back towards the building when Derek started talking to himself, "I'm just glad everyone's safe..." Tyler looked over at Derek and noticed he was looking at Chris, "You really do care about him, don't you?" Derek looked over at Tyler and nodded. "I'd do anything for him. And you guys. Always have, always will." Derek turned towards the front doors and walked in leaving the Charmed Ones alone. "Why am I starting to feel bad all of a sudden?" Noticing the smirk on Andrews face, Tyler punched his arm. "Even I have my moments!"

Chris asked what they were talking about when he rejoined them. Andrew was quick to tell him that their brother was guilty about his attitude towards Derek. "I'm sorry." Was all Tyler said under his breath. Chris patted Tyler's arm before going back into Sciton Corp. Andrew turned to follow him, saying that he was actually interested in that security room he was in earlier. "Are you coming back in or will we see you at home?" Tyler thought about it for a moment, and realized that he was actually kind've interested too. Giving in by throwing his arms up in the air, he said, "What the hell. Might as well stay since we're gonna be seeing a lot of this place." He followed Andrew back in the building. Even though the trouble had been dealt with, there would still be more to come, and unknown to the Charmed Ones, someone who they haven't seen for awhile was coming back.

Across San Francisco, located at Avalon Sunset Towers, Jayde was entering her apartment. She really wasn't going through a good time right now. Over the past couple weeks she's been getting the feeling of guilt. Everyday she'd ask herself "Why did I do that?" "How could I have done it?" "What am I suppose to do now?" She didn't know what she was going to do now. How was she suppose to move on with her life when she herself took away someone else's life? With blood on her hands? Jayde knew that she needed to tell them. She had to tell them. Even though she was a demon, she still had feelings believe it or not. Slowly Jayde made her way towards the fridge and got out a bottle of beer. Nothing like a nice drink to drown your troubles away. "Hello my best friend." She popped the cap off and began to guzzle the beer down. "Ahh, good ol' beer." She immediately finished the bottle and just pitched it in the sink, making it shatter. Jayde didn't care though.

She had more things to worry about. Like sex. Or something. The girl sat on a stool and looked down at a black crystal. "Well, I guess it's just you and me tonight." She picked up the crystal and examined it. It was a magical device that sensed demons and other magical beings. She used it in case the Halliwell's came looking for her. She didn't think she knew what she did, but she had to keep herself safe just in case. She was about to do something to the crystal until she heard a knock on her door. "Ugh, I don't have time for you right now." She rolled her eyes, made her way to the door expecting it to be her landlord. The demon looked out through the door, seeing a man she'd never seen before. "Who the hell are you?" The man on the other side said he was working on a story and needed some of his neighbors opinions. Jayde shrugged and opened the door, not noticing a black crystal on the table beside the door glow a bright black color.

"Okay what do you want? I need to go drown myself in more alcohol." The man really wasn't taken aback. He just shrugged and asked if he could come inside and ask Jayde some quick questions for work. Jayde was about to let the man in, but she got a glimpse of the glowing crystal. "Uh sorry, but I'm not feeling well. I really have to go. Sorry." She began to close the door, but the man begged her to wait and let him ask his questions. Jayde again said she had to go, but the man wouldn't take no for an answer. He began to walk in the apartment, but the black crystal let out a blackish lighting bolt and stuck him, and he immediately was sent back into a wall. "I told you it would be hard to get her to let us in." A woman appeared in white smoke and looked at Jayde. "Hello darling! Long time no see!" Jayde stared in wide eyes at the woman standing before her. She didn't know what to say. She thought she was out of this psycho's life forever.

"Kendra."

Kendra gave Jayde a sweet smile and looked at the crystal. "Using those things? Ha! I remember you use to have great defenses. No need for those." She started to walk in the apartment, but the crystal began to work its magic again. Kendra raised her hands at the door, emitting a red light from them. Slowly the crystal began to lose its power, and soon enough the crystals barrier had lowered. Kendra stepped into the apartment, telling her chum to get the hell up and come in. The man slowly got up, and Jayde noticed that it was another demon who had shape shifted. "Y-you guys shouldn't be here." The man walked into the apartment. He was about to reach for something but Kendra told him not to touch anything. "We don't need our demon residue's on anything, Krycheck." Jayde's jaw almost dropped at the sound of the name.

She had heard many stories on this particular demon. He was a very fucking powerful demon. Krycheck brushed off his shoulders from his strong hit. "I must admit, that was powerful magic of yours." Jayde didn't say anything. She was too scared to say anything. She and Kendra went way back when she began eighth grade. Kendra served as a "guide" of hers when she first developed her demonic abilities. When she was in her Sophomore year of High School, Kendra left her because Kendra believed she had taught Jayde well and also thought Jayde was ready to go on her own. Kendra chuckled at Jayde's expression and told her there was nothing to worry about. She pulled Jayde in a hug, "We just need your help. We need to kill the Charmed Ones." Jayde's face slowly paled up, she looked at Krycheck who was smirking quite evilly. She may have been in trouble before, but now she was in the deepest hole she's ever been in.

Kendra released the hug and went to sit down on one of Jayde's couches. She asked Jayde and Krycheck to sit down. "So, Jayde, how have you been after all these years?" Jayde was still standing near the doorway. Her legs felt like they were turning into jello. She wished she could just be vanquished right now, so she wouldn't have to deal with Kendra and Krycheck. Krycheck grabbed Jayde's arm and pushed her towards the couches. "Well? We have so much to catch up on Jayde! Have you met my friend Krycheck? We go way back...how back is it Krycheck?" Krycheck said it must've been around the Cold War. Kendra chuckled commenting on how great it was back then. "I wish you were there Jayde, we had so much fun." Jayde, while stuttering, told Kendra it was a shame she wasn't there since she wasn't even born yet. Kendra exclaimed, saying how right that was. "I'm sorry, I forget sometimes..." She glanced at Krycheck who was still sporting his evil grin. "By the way Jayde, I heard about what you did, I'm so proud of you!"

Jayde looked at the woman, and asked what she was referring to. She had done a lot, but she had a feeling she knew what Kendra was referring to. Kendra in turn laughed, calling Jayde a silly girl. "You know! You did something only a few demons could do! You killed a Charmed Ones boyfriend!" Jayde gulped as she felt the guilt overtake her again. She needed another beer. Kendra was smiling at Krycheck, saying if Zankou was still here, he'd be so proud of Jayde. Krycheck's expression looked like it turned into stone at the sound of Zankou's name. He still wasn't over his Brother's death, and wanted nothing more than to get back at the Halliwells even if it meant killing the new set of Charmed Ones who had absolutely nothing to do with Zankou's death.

Kendra frowned explaining to Jayde that Zankou was the older brother of Krycheck and Krycheck never got over Zankou's death. "Well the Charmed Ones did vanquish him, and we were going to over power the Source together." Kendra told him she knew all about their plans with the Source and apologized for what those "wretched old Charmed Ones" did to him. Jayde asked what any of that had to do with why they were here now at her apartment. Kendra laughed again, "Well dear girl, you did something Zankou did! You can get close to the Charmed Ones. We need you to do just that so Krycheck can kill the Charmed Ones. We don't need them going around vanquishing our friends, do we?" Jayde just sat there. Fears were rearing its ugly head. If she didn't kill Jacob Moretti, if she didn't meet Athulak or Medilyn for that matter...none of this would be happening right now. Jayde would still be in hiding, enjoying her life with alcohol. And maybe a little bit of sex. "What if I don't want to do anything to the Charmed Ones. They didn't do anything to me."

Krycheck chuckled as he heard the young demon try to get out of this. "If you didn't want to do anything to the Charmed Ones, than why did you go and kill that poor boy? Why didn't you just let him live his life?" Kendra was impressed with Krycheck. She noticed he was just like Zankou, but hopefully he'd be better. She knew Krycheck loved to bring people down emotionally as well as physically. Jayde could feel herself begin to cry. There was no way out of this one. She was stuck. She couldn't go to the Halliwell's because they would definitely know what she did. Especially since there was like three or four witches in their family with the power of premonitions. "Oh sweetie don't feel bad. It'll all end well in the very end!" Kendra pulled Jayde in another hug and patted her back. "When the Charmed Ones are dead, we'll all go into full power." She and Krycheck joined each other in their evil laughter while Jayde just stood still, not knowing what she was going to do. 'I am in deep deep trouble.'


	10. The Second Generation

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Ch. 9 The Second Generation****

With everything that was going on with the Charmed Ones, Sciton Corporation, the Gorgons and Skythorne's, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell didn't have much time to think. He was now the father of the Charmed Ones, but he felt like he hadn't been paying much attention to them. He thought that as the father of the Charmed Ones, he should be there for them. The Twice Blessed Witch was happy that his cousins were helping the boys out, but he still wanted to be there for them. Wyatt had been packing up his work stuff when Kira came down to the dining room. "Whatcha doing?" Wyatt looked at his wife and smiled softly. Whenever he saw her, his heart always skipped a beat. It always has ever since his Senior year of High School. When Wyatt was around five years old, the Halliwell sisters got word that Kira, the demonic seer, had been resurrected by the new Elders. When they asked Them about it, Sardin explained that They went over Kira's case and decided as a whole to resurrect her, with a small price. Kira was to still have her demonic abilities.

They didn't think it was fair that Kira had kept her word to the old Elders, so as a majority, They brought her back. Wyatt, with his siblings, grew up and soon they had met Kira who was living with her family. When Wyatt entered Senior year, that was when they started to date. "Hm, just packing up some work stuff. I'm taking a vacation." Kira looked at her husband, taken completely by surprise. He had always loved his job, and it helped him balance his "normal" life with his Witch life. "Vacation, huh?" She walked up to her husband and put her arms around her, "For how long?" Wyatt was smiling now. He told her that he was off of work for however long he decided. Kira started feeling proud of her husband. It was going to be very interesting to see how he coped being home all the time. "Plus I think it'll help me with my relationship with Tyler." Kira softly smiled at her husband, and told him Tyler still loved him. "You're his father, he's suppose to love you. So you guys get into fights... a lot... but you're still his father, and he's still your son." Wyatt gave Kira a long, sensual kiss. "Hmm, you're right." Kira chuckled saying that she was always right, and will always be right.

Wyatt picked up his stuff, and placed his laptop bag over his shoulder. "Now all I gotta do is store this stuff in my closet." He gave Kira another kiss before going upstairs to put his stuff away. Kira had a huge smile on her face. She was very proud of her husband right now, and began to think of doing something nice for him. Like maybe cook a dinner and a very sweet desert. Kira now was sporting a little smirk on her face. "Oh yeah, that's a great idea." She hurried into the kitchen to get the stuff she needed, and of course she was totally going to call Piper to help her out with cooking some food.

Wyatt got to his room and opened the door. When he was in his room, he took the bag from his shoulder and placed it on the floor. He opened his closet and started putting his work stuff in the back, when he spotted a book. He took it and opened it, revealing that it was a photo album. Walking to his bed, Wyatt sat down and started looking through it. The first set of pictures were of him, Chris, and Melinda when they were younger.

He and his siblings had a very strong bond growing up. He remembered he and Melinda always got into fights and Chris would be the mediator always breaking them up and always being the third vote if Wyatt and Melinda disagreed with something. As he got further in the album, he looked at more pictures of he and his siblings, him and Kira when they first met, and than he eventually got to pictures of him and his friend Derek Morrison. Wyatt remembered all the times he and Derek hung out together, causing trouble with their families, and they always got into major type of trouble for throwing parties and such. It was actually Derek who had gotten Wyatt and Kira together. When the two got married, he had both his brother and Derek be his best men. He didn't think it was fair to choose between the two, so he went with both.

After Wyatt and Kira got married, they were very happy with each other and loved each other very much. Although there was that very bad time in his life when he and Kira had actually got separated. Wyatt started thinking about why the two got separated, but was interrupted when there was a knock on his door. Melinda peeked into his room and told him that their brother Chris and sister in law Bianca had come over and they were going to watch a movie. "Wanna join us? We can tease Chris and Bianca when they do marriage couple stuff." Wyatt chuckled at his sister, and agreed to the movie. "I'll be down in a minute." Melinda smiled and shut the door. Wyatt's thoughts went back to why he and Kira got separated, which Derek had actually had a role in that as well... Wyatt looked at the album again and closed it. He put the album in his top dresser drawer and closed it.

Wyatt remembered that he and Kira was separated for quite awhile, but then the two got back together because of some very rare circumstances, which had to do with his son, Chris' conception. Wyatt shut off the light and went into the hallway. "Wyatt, c'mon! We're ready for the movie!" Wyatt smiled when he heard Melinda call out for him. Hopefully she chose a good movie and not one of the boring ones she always seemed to watch. Wyatt walked down the stairs and hugged his brother and sister in law. "Good to see you guys." Chris and Bianca said the same and they began to watch the movie. Bianca had her arms wrapped around her husband and her head rested on his chest. "Hey Mel, where's your boy?" Melinda rolled her eyes and said he was at some weird meeting of his. Bianca said that sucked, and Melinda agreed. "I miss him..." She looked over at Wyatt, and immediately knew he was thinking about something. "So Wyatt, Kira said you were going to take some vacation time to be with your kids."

Wyatt proudly smiled and said that he was matter of factly. "That's really cool of you." Everyone offered smiles to each other and soon were engrossed with their movie. As the movie went on, Patience and Prudence had beamed in the manor, and asked if they could join their cousins and cousins-in-law. "I brought candy!" Patience showed everyone her stash she carrying in her arms and Chris asked if she had any of those hot candies. She scoffed showed him a whole box of them, and after dropping her stash on the coffee table, she tossed him a box. "Where's my favorite great cousin with the same name as my favorite cousin-cousin?" Wyatt gave Patience a mock laugh, and told her he was with his brothers, wherever that may be. "Oh, cool cool." Patience plopped down on a chair and immediately accused Mel of choosing the movie that was on. Mel, in turn, scoffed and looked away. "So? This is a very great movie thank you very much!" Everyone laughed again and started to watch the movie, sometimes throwing out random commentary about the film. It was no secret that the Second Generation was very close with each other, even with Henry Jr, Tamora, Kat, and Sarah. They always looked after each other, they always had each others backs, no matter what happened.


	11. Tyler's Revelation

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Ch. 10****

****End of Arch One****

****Tyler narrating in Italics****

__You ever get the feeling that thing's are just off? You can't explain it, you can't really pinpoint it, but for some reason it's just there. That's how I felt with Derek. Something about that man...that demon...was off. Maybe I'm going crazy, but isn't it my duty as an older brother, the oldest Charmed One, to protect my brothers?__

Derek and Greg gave the boys a full tour of Sciton Corporation. The boys really did enjoy seeing the whole building and learning how everything worked here. The men would point out several different things and explained how they did stocks, shipping/receiving, etc. Even though he seemed to be enjoying himself, Tyler kept a very close eye on Derek. For some reason, he kept getting this really strange vibe off of him. As much as he wanted to give the man the Benefit of the Doubt, something weird was going on with him. He watched as he pointed stuff out to Chris, and listened as Chris kept asking questions about the place. 'Something weird is going on with you,' Tyler had thought, his eyes glued onto Derek, 'and I plan to expose you the minute I find out what you're hiding.' They group continued on the tour, while Tyler went on with his thoughts.

__Even if things are off, can we control them? Can we fix them? Or do they fix themselves? Maybe we need help, but we're just too scared to ask for it. And when we find the strength to begin to ask for help, there's always something that gets in the way.__

Jayde was at her apartment drinking up another beer. Kendra and Krycheck had finally left, leaving Jayde alone to think. She had made the biggest mistake of her life. She didn't know if she had the strength to fix it. Maybe this was her destiny. Maybe it was her destiny to kill Jacob Moretti and in the end... was it her destiny to die? Would the Charmed Ones find out what she did, and in the end vanquish her? She began to think what Kendra told her earlier. They could join forces, take on the Charmed Ones, and gain complete control of the Underworld. It was her only way out of this. It had to be. In that moment of time, she had chosen. Tomorrow she would go to Kendra and Krycheck and make their team official. She was going to do the Impossible. She was going to defeat the Charmed Ones and gain complete control of the Underworld.

__I believe I've said this before, but demons really are a bunch of fucking douche bags. They never stop to think what the fuck they're doing. All they ever want is Absolute Power. It's like we can never get a break from it all. Our Destiny just keeps spitting out demon after demon after demon.__

Krycheck, Yowatz, and Kendra were huddled together in the Underworld of Yowatz' lair. All three of them had a satisfying grin on their faces. "We're in a good position, Yowatz. Krycheck and I got Jayde on our side! With her help, the Charmed Ones and the Skythorne's will be banished forever and we'll have complete control of the Underworld, the Earth, and even the Upper Regions!" Yowatz smiled evilly, caressing Kendra's cheek. He looked at Krycheck and asked him if he was ready for get their plan into full action. "I am. We will destroy the Charmed Ones and even the Skythorne's forever." Yowatz put his hands together and began to laugh. "Perfect."

__Speaking of Destiny, I know I cannot go back to my regular life. I know there is a battle coming. I might not know when it'll happen, I may not know what will happen, but in the end, I know that if there's anyone can stop the Evil coming after us, it's me and my brothers.__

Chris and Derek were talking more about Sciton, when Tyler just stood and watched. They were actually getting along really well, and... Tyler began to think of something. Something that was possibly the craziest thing he had ever thought about. "No..." Andrew heard his brother and gave him a curious look. "Did you say something?" Tyler looked over at his brother and quickly told him that it was nothing. Andrew didn't fall for it however and asked if Tyler was alright. Tyler didn't smile, he just looked at Andrew with his face completely expressionless, "When I figure everything out, you'll be one of the first people to know." Andrew shrugged. Azzura asked if he wanted to see anymore rooms of the building, and he nodded. "Good, follow me." She lead Andrew away, leaving Tyler alone to think about what he probably just figured out. It wasn't possible, was it? Was it truly possible that... It all made sense, to Tyler at least. In a very weird, twisted, way, it all made sense. The power advancement, the closeness between Derek and Chris... Was Derek...Chris' father? Tyler's face was filled with shock, confusion, and a little bit of anger. If what he thought was true, why didn't his parents tell him? Was Chris his biological brother? Half brother? What the fuck was going on? He was sure about one thing though. He was going to find out as soon as fucking possible.

__Destiny has a very weird way of showing itself. But if I was right, and Derek is Chris' father, then how the hell is there a Power of Three? How did Chris have the blood of the Halliwell line in him? There was only one way to find out. And I knew exactly what my next move was going to be.__


	12. Tyler's Own Way

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Ch. 11****

****Beginning of Arch Two****

He didn't know where he was going. He just knew he needed to drive. Just drive a long way away. The drama was getting to him. The stress was getting to him. He just knew he needed to go away for a few hours, day, whatever to clear his mind. Well okay he knew he couldn't be gone days, months or even years. And it wasn't like he was going out of state or anything like that. Tyler Halliwell just needed some time to think to himself. He knew there were some secrets hidden from him, and he hated that. With a passion. Plus everything was just weird. When he began to think how his theory could be possible...it just couldn't. Stuff like that just couldn't happen! It went against...everything! Tyler continued to drive, speeding up when there was nobody around him. He planned to return home, just not soon. And if his brothers needed him back, all he could do was orb or shimmer home. Tyler turned on the radio so music could help distract him.

__It's over,  
>don't you believe it's over.<br>How did I get here without feeling anything?  
>Stay true, see it through they say.<br>Tick tock, time just slips away.  
>And when the air is clear<br>The way I go is the way I feel.__

Tyler wasn't the kind of guy would listen to this type of stuff, but right now, anything would work now. He didn't care. Right now he only cared about what he was going to do about what he found out. What would his parents do? What would they say? Tyler stopped the car at a red light. If he wanted to, he could have just went through it, but he didn't feel like paying one hundred bucks for running the stop light. He worked his ass off at P3 and didn't want to waste the money on something so stupid. He stared down the red light, ignoring the cars around him. His eyes were glued to the color red. Green. Tyler started to drive again, purposely passing cars that were ahead of him.

__I'll go away, I'll go away, I'll go my own way.  
>I'll go away, I'll go away, I'll go my own way.<br>I'll go away, I'll go away, I'll go my own way.  
>I'll go away.<em>_

Cars beeped their horns when Tyler started passing and cutting them off on purpose, but he made sure he paid attention if cops were anywhere nearby. He didn't give a shit about what people thought of his driving right now, just as long as he didn't get pulled over by the cops. "Watch it man! You gonna cause a freak accident!" Tyler ignored the driver on his left. He didn't want his emotions getting to the better of him and move the car with is mind resulting in the ass getting in a car accident. Another red light. Tyler continued to drive, but this time he didn't care to stop. Because he knew he didn't have to. His eyes were once again glued the color red. He got closer, and closer to the red light and cars were still driving along. Five...four...three...two...one...Green. Tyler's car zoomed passed the light, as cars were coming to an abrupt stop. He looked in his mirror to see if any of the cars were going to get in an accident since he heard some tires skid to a stop, but no cars had crashed. He knew what he was doing. He didn't doubt it one minute in his mind that he would see some type of consequences for his actions. He was using his power to change the red lights to green.

__This is my anthem.  
>I know it like I know everything.<br>I see it everywhere and in everyone.  
>It's complication, it's validation.<br>Stay true, see it through they say.  
>Tick tock, time just slips away.<br>And where the air is clear  
>where I'll go is anywhere I feel.<em>_

Tyler needed to get off the highway since he knew for sure that if he didn't, he'd get into an accident so fast that he'd probably be in the hospital for days. No magic would be able to fix anything. Tyler seized his chance and turned off the highway, and onto a separate road. Now he was driving on a one way road, somewhere out in the country or something like that. When his phone began to beep, he picked it up and looked at the text message he had got. "Will you be home soon? Your grandmother is cooking dinner and would like everyone to be at the manor by eight o'clock." Tyler looked at the cars clock which said it was almost six o'clock. He had two hours to get home as soon as possible, if he was going to be there...Tyler felt a smile form on his lips. He kept an eye on the road ahead of him when he started to text back.

__I'll go away, I'll go away, I'll go my own way.  
>I'll go away, I'll go away, I'll go my own way.<br>I'll go away, I'll go away, I'll go my own way.  
>I'll go away.<em>_

Texting back, Tyler told his father he would be back at the manor by around seven thirty as the latest. Pressing send, Tyler tossed his phone on the passenger's seat and continued to drive. An idea had struck in his head when he learned Piper was cooking dinner. Since everyone would be there, that would've been the perfect time for Tyler to get his parents to reveal the big secret they've been keeping. What better way than to expose it all during a family dinner? He began to think what his great aunt Prue would do in this situation. Would she have been the type of person to demand to know something in front of a crowd? Tyler put some thought into it, but since there were more people that should know this secret, it didn't matter. He was going to get in to the bottom of this as soon as he could.

__Stay true, is that what they really say?  
>See it through, there is no easy way,<br>If it's right, why do I feel this way?  
>Tick tock, time just slips away.<em>_

Reviewing everything he had just thought about, he was going to go through with it. But there was one thing he knew for certain he needed to do. He needed to stop using his powers when he got angry. It would suck if he did something bad to get his powers taken away. "Control your emotions, Tyler." He kept telling himself. Although for some reason, he knew that after what was going to go down later tonight, he didn't know what his, and others, emotions were going to make them do. But there was something Tyler knew he was going to do.

__I'll go my own way.__

He was going to do his own way.


	13. A Family Changed Forever

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Ch. 12 ****

The sweet smells of food was coming from the kitchen. Piper was cooking up the biggest feast she'd made since Christmas. She didn't know what made her want to cook this much food, but at least there'd be left overs. Piper started going over all the food she had cooked. She wanted everything to be perfect, and there was nothing more embarrassing than a ruined dinner. "Let's see... I have to check on the meat, stir the gravy, put in the rolls..." As she did these things, she thought about what she needed to do next.

'C'mon Piper think, you can't be losing your touch already...' She went over everything in her head. The meat, the gravy, the stuffing, the desert was done... "Have you mashed the potatoes?" Piper spun around, her hand raced to her heart. "Andrew Patterson Halliwell, you know better than to sneak up on your grandmother like that." Andrew was grinning when he grabbed the potato masher, "Here, let me help you." Piper thanked her grandson for the help.

Now she could slow down, and breath in some relief. She and Andrew worked together on the food and made sure everything was perfect for tonight's family dinner. "I'm glad to see someone inherited my love for cooking." Andrew shrugged saying it came pretty naturally to him. "By the way, what's for desert?" Piper chuckled. Typical Andrew to ask what desert for tonight is. "Um peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream." Andrews face immediately lit up when he heard. Peach cobbler was his most favorite desert baked by his grandmother. He could eat the whole thing if he wanted to. Unfortunately, he had to share. Bummer. Piper's cell phone rang so she excused herself from the kitchen, "Make sure you check on the meat please!" Andrew said he would, and instantly began working on the potatoes. He knew the meat would be quite alright, so he wanted to do a little something something to spice the potatoes up.

After mashing all the potatoes up, not leaving any lumps behind, and then he started adding herbs to it. A little bit of rosemary, some thyme, followed by a pinch or two of paprika, and the potatoes were done! "Voila! Perfecto!" Piper had come back just in time to hear Andrew's exclamation. "Okay, what did you do?" Andrew, who had the perfect innocent expression on his face, declared he didn't do anything...bad. Piper, who saw the herbs next to the potatoes that Andrew was using, played it off like she believed him. "Right, could you set the table please?" Andrew happily said he would and made his way into the dining room. First, he made sure the table was long enough for the whole family to sit, and second, he placed all the glass plates(Piper's special china) in front of all the chairs, finishing it all off with napkins and silverware. Then he helped his grandmother take the food out to the dining room table. "By the way," Piper placed down the rolls when she looked at Andrew, "good job on the potatoes." Andrew bowed his thanks, followed by some laughter and finally the table was complete and all the food was out on the table. Unfortunately they wouldn't be enjoying it for long, since Tyler had just pulled up to the manor.

Tyler got out of his car and started up the steps when he ran into Patience and Prudence. They said hello to each other but the girls had a feeling something was up. "Hey Tyler, you know if something was wrong, you can tell us right?" Tyler gave a nod, and walked up the steps towards the front doors. The two sisters shared a look, both were thinking the same thing. "What is he up to?" They asked each other quietly. Inside the manor, Wyatt and Kira were both seated next to each other. Oh weren't they in for the shock of their lives. Tyler had purposely sat across from his parents just so he could see the look on their faces when he told everyone the truth. The two girls greeted the married couple, then they sat down next to Tyler. Prudence was sitting to the left of him, while Patience to his right. Slowly the whole family, with the exemption of Sarah, were gathered around the dining room table ready to dig in the food and have a wonderful dinner...that might almost be ruined by Tyler.

The oldest Charmed One had been very calm and collected, which Prue and Patience noticed this immediately. He was more of the annoying, talkative, stubborn asshole type, so this was weird. Soon the food was all out on the table, and the Halliwell's began to dig in! "Just to make things clear, if you don't like the potatoes, don't blame me." Andrew gave his grandmother a sarcastic laugh and took some potatoes for himself. "I'm sure they're not that bad." Patience was slowly taking a bite of the potatoes, then she started piling some on her plate after Andrew took some. "This is some good stuff dude!" Andrew thanked his great cousin while she was piling potatoes on Chris' plate for him. "Trust me dude, whatever your brother did to these potatoes, he made them like one zillion times better! No offense, Aunt Piper." Piper smiled telling her niece no offense was taken, because she admitted that Andrew was a wonderful chef.

As the Halliwell's ate, talked, and laughed, Tyler was getting ready for his big reveal. He made sure he ate a good variety of food before he blurted everything out because he was more than likely to walk out the manor and not come back for a couple days after everything went down. After today, a lot would be changing in the Halliwell Family. Forever. But before the main event, Tyler wanted to move in slowly. Purposely, he began to look around the table. With the exception of Sarah, everyone was there. Well except one other person. That one other person that should be here for the reveal. "Where's Derek? I thought he'd be invited for dinner tonight." His brother Chris told him that Derek was working tonight, and sadly he couldn't make it. 'Huh. Sad indeed.' "I was thinking about bringing him a plate of food over for him, if that's okay with you grandma." Piper nodded telling him it was a wonderful and generous idea. "He always enjoyed my cooking when he came over here during his and your parents high school days." Tyler was chewing on a huge chunk of meat. After swallowing it, he continued on, "Ah. You know what I've noticed? He's got a lot of things in common with you, little bro." Now Wyatt, Kyra, Patience, Prudence, and Chris were all looking at Tyler.

'What the fuck is he trying to do?' Patience was about to explode with curiosity and wanted to smack whatever he wanted to say out in the open.

'If he doesn't say what he needs to say, I might just have to use Empathy on him.' Prudence casually took a bite of some meat.

'Whatever Tyler is doing, he better come out with it already before Mom and Dad goes ballistic on him for being an annoying idiot...' Chris was looking from his brother, to Kira, to Wyatt, back to Tyler.

Tyler took one more bite of some mashed potatoes, and then he was ready. "I've also figured out that Derek is..." Wham! Kira slammed the biscuits against the table. A smile was placed on her face as she looked at Tyler. "Tyler, can you help me with something? In the kitchen? Now." Both Kira and Tyler got up from their seats and made their way into the kitchen while everyone(except Wyatt) was left in confusion. Kira stood in front of her son with a glare and crossed arms while Tyler returned the facial expression. "Is it true?" Kira rose her hands, motioning Tyler to be more quieter. She took in a deep breath, and exhaled. "Just hold on. Let me explain." Tyler rolled his eyes. Explain? Oh yeah she had a lot to explain about. "You better not stand there and tell me he's not my half brother!" Kira began to shush Tyler. This was so complicated. Kira in a hushed tone told Tyler that he was right, but it wasn't like he thought. It was actually beyond something on what he thought.

"It's a long story, and I will explain to you and your brothers later." She told Tyler to go back in the dining room and eat. She also threatened him not to say anything more on the matter or she'd do more than just kick his ass. Tyler took his seat, sending glares straight at Wyatt. This was going to be a very long night. The dinner felt like it lasted for hours. Tyler wanted it to be over with as soon as possible so everything could finally be revealed. Time went on, and the more it did, the more it felt like it was going slower and slower, and the people at the table became more antsy. Finally what after felt like a year to Tyler, everyone had finished dinner and desert. Piper and her sisters cleaned off the table and did the dishes with Leo and Melinda's help, while everyone else went into the living room to watch TV.

Wyatt and Kira asked the boys to follow them upstairs, "What the hell is going on?" Wyatt glanced at his brother who shared a look with his wife, Bianca. Wyatt, Kira, and the boys walked their way into the attic. This was a nice place to spill the beans. Especially since it was so far away from downstairs. "So. Tell him." Kira and Wyatt both took deep breathes. "It all started when Tyler turned three years old and Andrew was two. Your dad and I had gotten separated a short time after that."

Andrew and Chris were listening, wondering where this whole story was going. Tyler was actually wishing Derek could be here for this right now. "Well it was about...eh...a couple months later that I bumped into your dad and Derek downtown." Kira wondered how to continue the explanation so she looked at Wyatt for some help. "Your mom, Derek, and I went to a bar and got drunk." Slowly Andrew started to realize where this was all going. He glanced at Tyler, who met the glance. Chris on the other hand, didn't know what to believe. He knew what was coming, but he sure couldn't believe it. "So...well...um...we..."

"We had a threesome, Kira became pregnant with our son. A very unscientific, but new very scientific term called The Three Way DNA. Chris is my son." Everyone turned to see Derek standing in the doorway. Chris slowly started to look around the attic, from Derek, to Wyatt, to Kira. His parents. Suddenly everything in his vision blurred and eventually went to black.

Chris didn't know what was going on anymore. All around him was black. Where the fuck was he? He sat up, and looked around the empty vast place. For some reason he felt like he was on that last Harry Potter film that was released all the way back in twenty eleven. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Ouch," he held onto his head which was pounding like mad. "Hello!" His voiced echoed throughout the vast empty void. "Chris..." This witch looked towards the voice he had just heard, but saw nobody. Who was yelling him name? Chris began to walk some distance, but it didn't really feel like he was walking at all. "Where the hell am I?" Behind him, he could hear a familiar chuckle. Quickly, he turned, but again Chris couldn't see anyone! It was starting to piss him off a little bit. Since there wasn't anything he could do, Chris just walked on. Into Nothing. It started to bore him actually. "Okay, I can hear you, but I can't see you." He looked in all directions, hoping something would pop out at him. It could be a demon for all he cared. "Chris..." Again the fucking voice spoke. Chris was now about to scream his lungs out. He wasn't in the mood for this mystery crap! "Fine, if you won't come out yourself..."

__Hear These Words__

__Hear My Cries__

__I Summon You So You Cant Hide__

__Come To Me, I Summon Thee, Cross On Over__

__To My Side.__

Instant wind began to blast around Chris that just made him cold. Great, did his spell backfire? It was the most simplest of spells ever so it really shouldn't have. Suddenly, witch orbs began to form into a figure, but Chris couldn't quite see who it was. "Uh. Hi. Who are you?" The figure chuckled again and began to step closer to Chris. "Did you forget about me already?" Slowly the figure began to reveal themselves which almost made Chris' heart stop. "J-Jacob?" Jacob Moretti, Chris' late fiancee, stood in front of Chris with a very comfortable smile and a glow. Chris liked it. It made him feel safe.

Chris tried to talk, but he couldn't seem to get a word out. Jacob laughed and caressed the witches cheek. "I'm really proud of you Chris." Chris had to scoff. Proud? He was proud that Chris let him die by a demons hand? Yeah right. "I-I let you d-die. I didn't s-save you..." Chris could feel himself tearing up, which Jacob tried to stop. He explained to Chris that it wasn't part of Chris' Destiny to save Jake, but it was Jake's Destiny to die when he did. "At first, I didn't know what to think when I died. But then I met up with your great Aunt Prue and her boyfriend Andy Trudeau. They explained to me about the whole process of death and how it worked. Actually your great aunt and I both agree that dying sucks major..." He chuckled, but Chris didn't do anything. It was all weird. Seeing Jake right now, the way he was talking about his own death. It wasn't right nor fair. Jacob saw Chris' expression and sighed. He pulled Chris in a hug, "I forgive you Chris. I will always love you, and I will always forgive you."

Chris was starting to cry on Jacob's shoulder, telling him over and over how sorry he was. Jacob tried to shush Chris, but he couldn't seem to. Suddenly the background began to change into what looked like a park. Jacob pushed Chris back and asked if he remembered this certain area. Chris had a look around and immediately looked like the park he and Jacob always use to go to. "It's the park. We stole this spot from Uncle Chris and Aunt Bianca." Chris actually chuckled, and the boys sat down on the stone bench. "You do know you eventually have to go back, right?" Chris looked down, quietly saying he didn't want to go back. Suddenly his head popped up, his expression was now curious. "Am I dead?" Jacob laughed while shaking his head. "No you're not dead. I kinda intercepted your mind. A little." Chris gave Jake the most confused look he had ever given him.

Jacob laughed again, remembering how dorky his soul mate was. "I learned it from Prue. It's a form of Astral Projection. You know, I don't know if you know this, but the soul that goes Up There when witches die, their powers continue to grow. It's actually kinda cool." Chris smiled thinking about what it was like Up There. In fact, he'd never even gone Up There ever before. The closest he was to the place was Golden Gate Bridge. "Anyway we're not here to talk about Up There or your family even. We're here to talk about you." Chris rolled his eyes, saying there was nothing to talk about. Jacob in turn, told him that there was always something to talk about. "Especially your Destiny." Chris wanted to know why everyone ranted on and on about the whole Destiny crap because it got really really annoying. "I'm not really suppose to tell you this, but you and your brothers have a huge battle ahead of you guys."

Chris again rolled his eyes commenting on how great that was. A big battle was just the the thing every Halliwell needed to complete their amazing spectacular Destinies. "Honestly I don't know who the battle is with, or when it'll be, or even where...but I do know it's suppose to be bad." Chris groaned and placed his head on Jacobs shoulder. He wasn't in the mood to talk about a possibility of actually dying. Jacob rubbed Chris' back, then started on another topic. "You know, that whiteligher of yours is very good looking." Chris looked up and asked Jake if he had met Jason, which he nodded to. "I met him right after I died. Nice man. Sexy too. I think he's got a crush on you." Chris shook his head, denying that fact. He also added that even if he did have a crush on Chris, Chris wasn't exactly ready to move on yet. "And that my friend is something you need to know that you are ready for." Chris once again looked at Jacob confused. "What do you mean?"

Jacob told Chris that it wasn't a good thing to stay away from love, and that Chris needed to embrace Love whenever he could. "You know, you sound like a Cupid." Jacob rolled his eyes saying that maybe he should've been a Cupid. The boys shared a laugh, "So are you ready to go back?" Chris sighed, looked at Jacob, and asked if he had a choice. "Hmm no you don't." Jacob winked at the Charmed Ones and Chris gave in. The boys stood up from the stone bench, and they both looked each other in the eye. "Okay...so how do I go back?" Jacob instructed Chris to close his eyes, which he did, and focus on the attic. Chris started to do so, until Jake suddenly stopped him. "Wait Chris..." Chris opened his eyes asked if something was wrong. "You have to promise me one more little thing. And this goes into the category of Love, just in a family way." Chris shrugged and asked what Jacob was talking about. Jacob explained the reason why Chris had blacked out was that he found that that Derek Moretti was actually his second father. Chris suddenly remembered and started looking freaked out. Jacob told Chris to calm down and breathe. "It's okay, Chris. Just remember to give the man a try. We've known him since we were little, so it's not like he's a stranger to you. Just embrace the idea that you have a second father, no matter how wacko and crazy and unscientific it may sound. Like your great great Grandmother always said, "With Magic, anything can happen." Chris smiled and gave Jacob a hug. He thanked him for coming into his mind to help him out. Jacob said it was not a problem and also told Chris he would always be with him. "Just remember. It's okay to Love again, and you have to give your father a chance." Chris promised he would work on Love again, and even promised to give Derek a chance. Once again, Jacob instructed Chris to close his eyes and think about the attic. "Go back Chris. Go back to your family."

"Chris..." More voices? Seriously, he tried to go back to the attic and he was hearing more voices? "Chris, are you there?" Wait, he knew that voice. "Chris, come on buddy wake up." Yep he definitely knew that voice. Slowly, Chris began to move. "He's moving! He's okay!" Chris slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His vision was a blur, but it started to slowly get better. "J-Jacob..." The figure sitting over Chris shook his head, "Nah it's not Jacob, it's me Jason." Jason. Chris began to sit up slowly. Did he hit his head really hard on the attic floor? Of all things to give him a concussion it was his own attics floor? Chris looked at the group around him. Wyatt, Kira, and Derek were still there, so was his brothers Tyler and Andrew, the only newcomer was Jason, the Charmed Ones whitelighter. Jason raised his hands as a golden glow appeared. He looked for any spots that needed healing. "I don't think you need any healing." Chris now had an accurate view of Jason, and he had to admit what Jacob said was right. Jason was pretty sexy.

Kira approached Chris with a worried look on her face. "Oh Chris, are you okay? You hit your head pretty bad." Chris looked at his mother and slowly nodded. He was sure he was okay. He still knew who he was, what his powers were, how old he was, so he didn't have amnesia. "I'm fine mom, really I am." He grabbed onto Wyatt and Derek's arms to help him get himself up. "I have a headache though..." Andrew offered to go downstairs to get some aspirin, though he didn't wait for an answer, he just went down. The adults lead Chris to the couch so he could sit down, and Kira sat by his side. Tyler wasn't looking too happy and wondered if Chris remembered what he learned about Derek. "Are you sure you don't need to go to a hospital?" Chris was telling Kira that he was sure he was fine when Andrew came back up with two aspirin's and a glass of water. "Here bro." Chris took the aspirin and water while thanking Andrew. Wyatt opened his mouth to speak, but Tyler cut him off.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Wyatt glared at his oldest son, who just shrugged. He didn't care what Wyatt was thinking or how he felt right now. Chris told the group it depended on whether Tyler was asking about the last thing he remembered what happened in the attic or in his head. Tyler, as well as the rest of the group, gave him a curious stare. Chris began to tell everyone what he saw inside his mind. He told them that he first appeared in a black empty voided room, and then he began to hear a voice. That's when he casted a spell to help him see who the person was, and Jacob had appeared to him. "He told me it wasn't my fault that he died, even though I kept blaming myself for his death." Everyone looked really bad when they heard Chris say that, but they let him continue. "Then he took me to the spot he and I sorta stole from Uncle Chris and Aunt Bianca in the park. There he told me to give Derek...Dad...a chance because..." He began to think about what Jacob exactly said, "No matter how crazy, wacko, and unscientific if may sound, Derek is and will always be my second father."

Derek was sporting a smile after he heard what Jacob said to Chris. It made him feel good knowing people believes he deserves a chance. Chris began to think about the other thing Jacob told him to do, but decided not to tell everyone here in the room. Plus only one person needed to know what Jacob said, not everyone. Tyler started realizing a couple things. A. He was a fucking douche bag for planning something so devious. God he hated feeling guilty. And B. It wasn't really his business about what his parents did. Honestly, he believed that that secret would've come out one way or the other. He should've been more mature about it. It was never good to let your emotions take you over. After a couple minutes, Chris asked if he could be excused.

Chris just wanted to be alone to think about what he just learned and saw right now. He got up from the couch and gave everyone a smile, "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Orbs surrounded the young witch and he soon disappeared. From there, everyone was speechless now so Tyler decided it was the best time to speak up since everyone was there, "Um.. I just want to say that I'm sorry. I know that's not enough, I know that probably doesn't mean anything to you guys, but I really do mean it. I also know that you guys might...will...be mad at me for a long time...Okay fine you're gonna be pissed off at me for a long time, but it's fine. Because I deserve it." Kira, Wyatt, and Andrew looked kinda shocked. They've never heard Tyler apologize like that before. Yes, his parents were angry with the way he approached all this, but they couldn't stay mad at him forever. Wyatt and Kira looked at their son, and both accepted his apology. "Just promise us that if you find any other dark secret from anyone in this family, approach them about it. Don't plot behind their backs." Tyler agreed to those terms and he gave his parents an honest to goodness heart felt hug.

Derek began to excuse himself, but Wyatt stopped him. "No Derek, wait. You're a big part of our family. And I don't think it'd be right if we kept you away. So you're welcome here any time you want. Just walk in." He gave his friend a hug, and so did Kira. Derek looked over at Tyler and Andrew. Andrew shrugged saying he had no problem with Derek staying here. He did admit that the circumstances were still very weird, but he'd probably get over it. Tyler, even though he really thought the circumstances were very very whacked up and far beyond belief and comprehension, he had no problem with Derek staying at the manor either. Derek thanked the group, but kindly declined the offer. "I'll still be around a lot mind you, but I don't want to move too fast." Everyone understood his feelings and the group slowly made their way downstairs. Tyler was right about one thing though. The Halliwell Family would definitely be changing from here on out.

As they started filing out of the manor, Jason started getting a call. He excused himself and immediately orbbed out. When he reached to where he was going, he found himself on Golden Gate Bridge, and sitting down near the ledge, was Chris. "Hey Chris, you called?" Chris looked back and smiled. He nodded and patted the ground, motioning for Jason to sit next to him. Jason did so, and the two watched the passing cars for awhile. "There's something I wanna tell you." Jason looked over at Chris and asked what was up. Chris thought about what Jacob said earlier, and now he was curious about the whole thing. "So, there's something else that Jacob told me, that I didn't want to mention back at the manor." Jason nodded folding his legs into Indian style. "Well, other than my father, Derek, Jacob and I were talking about something else. My love life." Jason just nodded. He could feel himself tense up a little. He saw Chris turn to him to continue with what he needed to tell him. "He told me that I shouldn't give up on love, and that there was always someone in front of me that cared about me, but I didn't see it until Jake mentioned it."

"Oh yeah? What'd he say?" Jason was very curious with what Chris was going to say next. But it wasn't something he said. No, it was something he did. He felt Chris lean over and kiss him softly on his lips. Honestly, Jason wanted Chris to continue and was a little upset that he stopped. The truth was, Jason did care about Chris. And at this point in time, he knew he cared about Chris a lot more than he realized. He didn't just care for Chris. He loved Chris. Both of them didn't know what to say next. So Jason just did the first thing he could think of. He placed his hand gently on Chris' cheek and pulled him gently towards himself, and Jason began to kiss Chris. Soon, the two were letting their bodies do the talking and they continued to make out. Chris started to realize that no matter how weird, sickening or unreal seemed to be, he was one of the luckiest people on Earth right now. And Jason thought he was the most luckiest whitelighter in the world, especially to have such a beautiful charge like Chris. And as for Jacob Moretti? He was up in the Heavens, happy that Chris was finally moving on with his love life.

Jacob smiled as he looked down seeing his soul mate and Jason. He was very happy for both of them, and knew this was something Chris needed right now. A woman walked up behind Jacob and placed a hand on his shoulder, "That was a very beautiful graceful thing you could have ever done for him." Jacob turned around and smiled up at the woman. He told her that he didn't want to watch Chris live his life without love, because he knew that someday, Chris would let the guilt eat him up too much inside, that something bad could of happened. "Oh Jacob, you are a gem. I can't thank you enough for helping...saving...my grandson." Jacob smiled up at Melinda Warren and gave her a hug. "You're welcome Mrs. Warren. I would do anything for Chris." Melinda hugged the young man back, "I know you would my dear. And please from now on, you may call me Melinda."


	14. You Can't Give Up On Love

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Ch. 13 ****

Life in the Halliwell household had started to slowly go back to normal...well the normal they knew. Tyler had gotten a somewhat better attitude on the situation that had come across the family. He wasn't as mad as he was anymore, but there were still a few minor trust issues thrown into his feelings. It wasn't like it was gonna go away in five weeks, and everything would be fine, dandy, and utopia central. Now he had no problems with Chris...why should he? It wasn't his fault what their parents did. Although he still had no idea how a three way DNA whatever it was called work, he intended to find out something about it. There was one place that might actually be useful. He hadn't been there since he was about twelve...maybe since he turned thirteen. His grandfather always said this certain place could be a big help, and had a lot of useful information about not only demons, but other magical information as well.

Magic School was still under the Halliwell's control, since they casted a bunch of force fields, enchantments, etc on the place. Their magic was a huge help in keeping Magic School safe. Since Tyler hadn't been there is years, he wondered how it changed since the last time he saw it. Leo said it barely changes, but there's always new places to explore when someones in there. So, Tyler said what the hell and decided it was worth a shot. Chris would've been the one to do this, but Tyler got the feeling that his brother didn't want to right now. He had a lot on his mind at the moment, and Tyler didn't want to pester him. So Tyler was on his own, for now. The Charmed One entered the school through the secret entry way via the manor. The place was a lot bigger than Tyler remembered. The witch began to roam the hallways of the magical school. 'This place looks kinda cool.'

Tyler looked in some of the empty classrooms, and even managed to look in some classrooms where classes were being held in that moment. In one of the classes, a Potions class, a student just happened to look towards the door when Tyler peeked in, "Oh my God it's Tyler Halliwell! One of the Charmed Ones!" Everyone looked over at Tyler and began to exclaim in excitement...well just the girls. The guys looked like they could care less, and some others rolled their eyes and muttered stuff like "He thinks he's so tough cause he's a Charmed One" or "I bet I can use my powers better than him" etc etc. The Professor who was teaching the class, looked at Tyler in shock. "Tyler? Wow I haven't seen you in years!" The girls quickly looked at their professor and demanded to know how she knew Tyler. Tyler looked at the woman teaching the class and couldn't believe his eyes. "Sharon? I didn't know you taught at Magic School, I thought you were off doing archeologist type stuff in Cairo!"

Sharon Johnson and Tyler went way back. They were actually in High School together, and met up a few times when Tyler came to Magic School when he was younger, but even before high school they knew each other. Sharon looked at her class and told them to complete Exercises Seven and Eight and do Review's A through D. The class groaned, and the girls glanced at Tyler. They were all giddy and whispered to each other how hot and sexy he was. Tyler and Sharon walked into the hallway and they shared a hug. "How've you been Sharon? Did you get rich from Cairo?" Sharon waved her hand with a "Yeah right!" and continued to say even though she did find some pretty neat things, she didn't get rich. "Plus being rich isn't as cracked up as it sounds." Tyler truthfully agreed with that. Tyler wished the conversation could've continued, but Sharon needed to get back to her class and Tyler needed to head his way to the Great Hall.

"Hey, if this is your last class of the day, do you wanna hang out or something?" Sharon smirked at Tyler's invitation. Actually she was surprised he asked at all. Especially since he had no idea if she was single or not. 'Some things never change.' Sharon accepted Tyler's date invite and told him her last class was in five hours. Awesome! That should give Tyler enough time to go and try to find at least a little something on the whole three way DNA stuff...if there was anything on it. For all he knew, this could've been one of those things like the Whitelighter-Witch thing that his great grandmother Patricia did with her whitelighter Samuel Wilder. The two excused each other and Tyler headed towards the great hall. There, he had a good look around the place. There sure were a lot of books here. And people. Mostly adults, but Tyler caught sight of some teens there.

Tyler walked to the nearest bookshelf and began searching. "__Demons and Witches: Why They Should Never Get Together__. What the fuck? What's wrong with that?" Then Tyler began to realize that the book did have a point. But still, the world was lucky there were some demons who were truly good. Like his mother, Derek, Greg, and the Gorgon Queen, Azzura. Tyler wasn't aware there was another adult behind him, so he jumped like mad when he saw the person. It was actually a professor from the school who Tyler got in trouble with... a lot. The man, who looked like a killer demon, was glaring at Tyler like he just committed three degree murder with the death penalty! "Still have a strong vocab on you, don't you Mr. Halliwell." Tyler gave the man a sweet innocent smile and offered his hand for a shake. "Professor Boredom...Boadrom! Professor Boadrom! Nice to see you again...uh...Sir." Again he had the innocent smile out.

Hopefully Professor Boadrom didn't notice. Unfortunately the Professor of Magical Studies did. The Professor told Tyler, in a very sarcastic tone, it was good to see him too. "So, news around the Magical Community tells me you're a Charmed One now! Keeping the demons off the streets?" Tyler proudly said he was and was always going to so until it was his and his brothers' time to retire. Professor Boadrom looked quite surprised by Tyler's pride. Not that he never had it, he just used it in the wrong way when he was younger. A lot. "My, my. You remind me if your late Great Aunt Prudence Halliwell. Honestly, Mr. Halliwell I'm quite proud of you." Tyler shrugged thanking the Professor for such kind and honest words. Professor Boadrom shrugged telling his old student that he had to give credit where credit was due. "Which is about time. Wouldn't you say?" He smiled again and began to walk away wishing Tyler to have a great day and that he'd be seeing him later.

Tyler waited until the Professor was out of the Great Hall to start swearing, "That jackass hasn't changed a fucking bit!" He rolled his eyes and started looking on the shelves again. "Yeah he was always a fucking jackass to me, your dad, and your Uncle Chris when we went here too." Tyler turned around, surprised to see his Second Cousin, Henry Jr. Tyler didn't know Henry Jr. came to Magic School...well...maybe he could. He did always follow his moms footsteps in the whole magical department. "Hey Junior! Good to see you here." Henry Jr. nodded, giving Tyler a pat on the back. He looked at the shelf Tyler was rummaging around, and asked him if there was a specific book he was looking for. Tyler admitted he was looking for a book on the three-way-DNA subject. Henry Jr. nodded with an "Ah" and actually directed Tyler to another shelf. "There's seriously books on that? I was just going on a hunch."

Henry Jr explained that even though the subject was rare in several cases, it still existed. And Magic School being Magic School had almost everything on the subject. "I'm sure it has everything you need in there. Them. There's actually three different books on the subject. Only in Magic School, I guess." Henry Jr. excused himself, but told Tyler if he needed anymore help, he'd be glad to. Tyler shrugged and made his way over to the books. He picked up one and read the title, "Everything You Need to Know On Pregnancy When It Comes to Three Way DNA." Tyler was actually surprised they had a book like this. He picked it up and began reading it to see what kinda stuff it said about the subject. "Chapter I. What Is Three-Way-DNA? Chapter II. How Will This Effect Me? Chapter III. What Can I Expect? Chapter IV. Can Guys... What the fuck!"

He immediately went to Chapter IV and began reading the text. Immediately he sighed in relief to the answer of the titles question. Can Guys Get Pregnant? Answer. "Absolutely Not! Even though a Three-Way-DNA can occur, men cannot get pregnant because they do not have...Yeah I don't need to read more. I got that answer." Tyler stopped and began to wonder why anyone would even ask that question. Shit. Tyler began to read the book now that he didn't have to be freaked out anymore. "It's unknown how long Three-Way-DNA goes back to. Even though it's extremely rare, it's extremely possible. Whether it can happen to humans or not is unknown, but in magical beings, it has been proven that three-Way-DNA has occurred...Wow. That's pretty...wow." Since Tyler didn't care for __everything __about the subject, he decided to read the parts he needed to know. Like for instance, Chapter IX. How Will Our Powers Effect the Baby?

That chapter said that since the babies DNA would be split between three beings, their powers would be split depending on what type of being the parent's are. If the being are three witches, than the results for the baby will be purely witch power based showing powers from all three parents... which explains how Chris can develop fireballs. The book also informed that the three beings powers should balance themselves out, which will not result in the baby becoming over or too powerful. "Oh thank God." That was one of the things Tyler was worried about. Since Chris was a Halliwell, he along with everyone else had a huge list of powers even though they never used most of them. And it was also a good thing the Elders canceled out Wyatt's Twice Blessed Ordeal since that would've resulted in a Power Overload. Okay, this was kinda good. Tyler didn't have to worry about this as much as he thought. Of course that didn't excuse the results on an emotional human level.

As far as he knew, Chris was still on the "Get To Know" stage, like Tyler was on himself. He began to look through more of the books to learn more on the subject. He wondered if he knew some people who went through this too. It was quite possible. After skimming the book, he set it down. So, it was a rare situation, yet Chris' powers will still be balanced out. That was a good thing. Tyler concentrated on the positives, and didn't want to think if there were any negatives. Since Tyler had some time on his hands before Sharon got off, he decided to stay put and read up on some more books. He found books on demons he's seen and never seen before in his life, spells on love, different magical creatures, etc etc. Tyler chose the book on magical creatures since he never knew when he might run into one of them...like the Bunyip that was in the Book of Shadows. Those were fucking sneaky as hell. He sat down at a desk and opened the book, hoping that these five hours would be quick.

Even though he knew Tyler was going to be at Magic School, Andrew didn't want to go there just now. He knew some people there would probably ambush him for being a Charmed Ones, and there was someone there that he wanted to avoid. That was the biggest reason he didn't want to go. So he decided to stay at the manor and do a little cooking. Ever since helping Piper cook dinner, he's been cooking up his own recipes, using his brothers and other family members as test subjects. So far, everything he cooked was cooked perfectly. At least that's what his family members told him. Even Tyler admitted Andrew was a great chef, who would always tease Andrew about cooking. He was in the process of baking some cookies he felt like baking for no reason what so ever. He's been doing that lately. Piper said it was a natural thing to do, so everyone would just let him occupy the kitchen.

There were times when he was cooking, and Chris would sneak in the kitchen to see his brothers creations and he'd always take a spoon to test the food out. He loved Andrew's cooking. And since the whole revelation about Chris, Andrew wanted to do something for his little brother so he decided to bake for him. He would be baking Chris' favorite desert, Toffee Crunch Caramel Cheesecake. Andrew didn't doubt that Chris would totally eat the whole thing up by himself too. That boy could eat so much, and never gain any weight at all. That was pretty impressive. Also like Andrew, Chris did go to the gym a lot so that was a major plus. "Ohh la la, something in here smells good!" Patience. That girl was always nosy. Patience skipped into the kitchen and looked in the oven to see what Andrew was baking. "Ohh a toffee crunch caramel cake! My favorite!" Andrew rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "It's also Chris' favorite." Patience rose her finger and wiggled it at Andrew. "That's right. It is."

She walked over to Andrew and asked if when the cake was done, if she could have a nice huge piece. Andrew shook his head, telling her she couldn't eat any unless it was offered for a dinner desert. Patience scoffed and declared there probably wouldn't be another family dinner for months! "No offense to Aunt Piper's cooking...or to what happened. You know." Andrew nodded. He knew what she was talking about. He told Patience the real reason he made the cake, but it was up to Chris if she could get a piece or not. Patience, knowing very well Chris would eat that whole thing up as soon as he opened his mouth for it, told Andrew she would ask for his permission immediately. "Uh he does know you're making it doesn't he?" Andrew nodded actually admitting that Chris helped him make the batter for the cake. Patience snapped her fingers, "That sneaky great cousin of mine..." Then she asked if Andrew knew where Chris was at.

He told her that he was probably either hanging out with Derek at his shop, or he was somewhere with Jason. "He's been spending a lot of time with Jason lately..." Patience giggled, telling Andrew she and Prue thought those two had a major crush on each other. Andrew smirked, commenting that the Halliwell Whitelighter tradition was continuing. Patience nodded, admitting it was actually really cute. "Except this time, the middle child isn't getting the whitelighter." Andrew smirked claiming it was quite alright. Patience was now entering her curious mode. "So Andrew, do you think I could hook you up with someone? I'll make sure she's pretty...or do you prefer guys like your brother? I can look for a girlfriend or a boyfriend for you!" Andrew laughed, telling her he didn't need any help finding a girlfriend or a boyfriend if he wanted one(even though he did prefer a girlfriend). Patience pouted, claiming that Andrew always ruined her fun. Andrew in return, claimed it was his pure specialty.

"Hmph! You're not fair! I'm a Cupid, I'm suppose to do this!" Andrew rose his eyebrow. He had a somewhat personal question for Patience so maybe she had an answer. "Hey Pey, I was wondering. Cupids helps a witch or a mortal find love right?" Patience nodded, telling Andrew to go on. "Well I was just wondering, do they make sure they make their charges fall in love?" Patience immediately shook her head. She told him that Cupid's just helped a human..or witch.. find love. Whether it's meant to be is totally up to them. "It's just a shame. I mean, with Chris. He and Jacob were so fucking meant for each other! And in a blink of an eye, he was taken from him! I know it's Destiny and all that crap, but it's so fucked up." Andrew agreed, but also told Patience that it was a good thing he was finally moving on. Patience nodded, asking if he knew if Jacob himself had anything to do with Chris' moving on. Andrew gave his great cousin a curious glance, so she went onto explain.

"Well it's just weird. The timing. When Chris blacked out, he said he saw Jacob. And he was sure it was the real Jacob. So maybe while out, Jacob told Chris to not give up on Love. You know what I mean?" Andrew nodded, saying that was probably true. He didn't know the whole details about Chris' visit with Jacob, but he did know that Jacob told Chris it was alright to move on. "So now, I'm gonna give you the same advice that Jacob gave to Chris." Andrew turned now, looking very curious at Patience. "What are you talking about?" Patience laughed, saying it was alright for Andrew to find someone to love. Since he wasn't getting any younger, he had to experience love once in his life. "I would tell you that once is enough because the whole soul mate thing, but even I'm not that kind of cheesy Cupid." Andrew laughed again and thanked Patience for the advice. "Anything for my little cousin." She tilted her head. "I just thought of something. The age differences in this family is fucking crazy. I blame your father."

Andrew busted out laughing. "I'm serious! I mean I love you guys to death, but getting pregnant in high school is fucking insane! I'm surprised Sarah didn't get pregnant, honestly. In high school that is." Andrew didn't comment on that matter. He heard a lot of stories of Patience's sister, but he knew he wasn't in the right place to talk about that. So he let Patience, Prue, Phoebe, and Coop talk about it, while he just listened. That was one of the best things to do after all. When the ovens bell rang, Patience started jumping up and down all excited, but stopped when she saw Andrew's expression. "I know, I know. It's up to Chris." She crossed her arms and pouted saying she hoped Chris would be home really soon. Andrew told her he didn't think he'd be back for hours. "Maybe later tonight though." Patience groaned, looking up to the ceiling, "What is Chris doooooing?" Andrew chuckled and took out the cheesecake and placed it right in front of Patience on purpose just to torture her. "You are so purely evil." Andrew made an evil mock laughter and walked away leaving Patience to eye the cake.

She itched as she watched the delicious scrumptious looking cake...why oh why couldn't she have a piece now? Maybe...maybe she could have a sliver? She started to reach for the cake, but stopped. "Andrew Halliwell I fucking hate you!" She slammed her fists down on the island counter and grumbled. Getting up from the stool, she marched into the dining room, saw Andrew, pushed passed him and went into the living room. "You're such a grinch." Patience glared at Andrew, but it couldn't last. She began to crack up with laughter. "Hehe, I know. I'm the biggest Halliwell grinch ever!" She told Andrew she was going to watch a movie and asked him to join her. That was she could get inside his head, figure out what he was into, and do some Cupid magic. Andrew shrugged. He sure could use a break from the kitchen. He followed his great cousin in the living room, and got ready to watch a movie.

Chris laid on his back on the hard cold bridge. He was staring up at the cloudless sky. The sun was beginning to go down, so this was the perfect time to be up here. The air was starting to cool down, it was easier to gaze at the sky since the sun wasn't shining in his face. It was perfect. He had actually just came up here after spending the day with Derek. After doing some hard thinking, weighing options, and remembering Jacob's advice, Chris had decided to give Derek, as his father...half-father, a chance. Plus even if he chose to avoid everything, and ignore Derek, Chris would just end up feeling guilty. Derek was still Chris' best friend, no matter what happened. He would always be his best friend. Plus Derek did help Chris out when he was in trouble, and he did give Chris advice when he asked for it... 'Now it all just makes sense.'

Chris closed his eyes, letting the breeze that was picking up hit his face. It felt so calm. Peaceful even. Chris slowly took in a deep breathe. He could feel himself becoming a lot more calm. If it wasn't for Jason orbing in, Chris would've probably fallen asleep. Chris opened one of his eyes and looked up at Jason. "Hey you. How are you?" Jason sat down on the bridge and joined Chris. "Hey. I'm doing great." They looked up at the sky as stars slowly started to appear. Chris said he loved watching the stars form in the sky. "I did it all the time when I was younger...I don't know why I stopped." Jason asked Chris if he knew about the subject of Astronomy. When Chris said he didn't, Jason started to explain all sorts of things about stars. "Do you know what the constellations are?" Chris thought for a second, than said the only constellations he knew were the Signs of the Zodiac. "Well there's eighty eight constellations in all, and they're best viewed believe it or not by months."

Jason went on to list all the constellations in which they appear in the sky best by the months. "I think I like Phoenix for some reason..." Jason laughed, stating that they sadly missed that constellation by a month. Chris frowned, but smiled afterward. "Where would the constellations for December be tonight?" Jason started to point out all the constellations for tonight. "Aries should be right over there." Chris followed where he was pointing, and rubbed his chin. Honestly, he couldn't see anything...yet anyway. It was still a little light out after all. Jason smirked and turned to Chris, "You know, I could easily orb up and steal you a star. Just for you. It's better than naming it after someone." Chris raised his eyebrow with curiosity. He told Jason he thought stars were burning hot, but Jason shrugged it off. "I could probably cool it down enough for it to be touchable." He winked at Chris, who began to laugh. But suddenly, Chris stopped and completely turned towards Jason,

"Wait, can you really do that?" Jason shrugged, saying it was possible. He also suggested that Chris could probably call for one down, but he just had to make sure there was a tub of ice cold water around to orb the star into. Chris became curious with this theory. Hell, it could be possible. In fact, he could probably recite a spell to help him orb a star down right now. But there was that problem with the ice cold water... Jason could tell what Chris was thinking and busted out laughing. "I promise when we got a tub of ice water, I'll orb a star down." Chris said that he'd like that idea, and made it a deal. Chris stood up and looked over the edge at the cars passing. He'd always wonder if anyone down there saw him sitting up there. He shivered when he felt the cold December breeze. Jason wrapped his arms around Chris, "And why didn't we bring a sweater, hm?" Chris shrugged, saying he thought he was invincible to the cold. Jason shook his head with a chuckle. "No ones invincible to the cold. Not even part demons." Chris rested his head on Jason's chest, feeling the warmth that was coming from his arms and body. It felt right. It felt safe. "How did I become so lucky, to fall in love with one of the Charmed Ones?" Chris and Jason stared at each other, refusing the break eye contact. They could never keep their eyes off each other, not that they tried or anything.

Chris was actually happy to find someone to love again. He needed that. Especially since he didn't know what to expect in the future. But one thing was certain, Jacob had been right. No matter what happens, no matter what you say, do, see, or even feel... You could never give up on Love, because then

you'll just be left with "What if...?" But Chris knew, that if he took the risk, he would never ask that question. And if he continued to take the risks called Life, then he will never be left wondering, What If?


	15. Evil Plot Takes Flight

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Ch. 14****

Krycheck was stupid. Literally. All he was doing was setting himself up to be killed. Kendra rubbed her pupils to help her stop an oncoming headache. Now if she were the one to go after The Charmed Ones, she'd do it in a sneaky way. Krycheck was doing that, but he wanted to make it known that he was sneaking around. Stupid. Fucking. Idiot. And on top of that, he was following his stupid brothers footsteps! Why couldn't there be a smart demon(much like Kendra) that could go around, get the Charmed Ones secrets, and use that against them? "Like Belthazor did." Even though Belthazor was weaker than Zankou, he was sure smarter. That's who Kendra wanted to work with. A demon just like Belthazor. Someone who knew the Charmed Ones...someone they trusted... but unfortunately there wasn't a demon alive who was like that now. The Skythorne's didn't count or the Gorgons because of their sworn in allegiance. Suddenly Kendra remembered something, and she began to smile. Of course! Why didn't she think of it before? There was news in the Underworld that there was a certain demon who was slowly rising to Power, but both Krycheck and Yowatz were assuming it was a wannabe demon like Barbas. The demon she was thinking of was smart, cunning, sneaky, and powerful. Honestly she didn't know why Krycheck or Yowatz would not want to join up with the demon she was thinking about. She clapped her hands and became giddy. She just might be the perfect demon Kendra was looking for! The excited demon left a note for Jayde, and quickly teleported out.

Ten rows of demons stood in perfect formation. None of them dared to breathe. A woman with long black curly hair, with a black shirt, black pants, and black go-go boots, was standing in front of the demons. She looked at them with a cold hard stare. "Status Report!" One of the demons stepped forward and bowed to the woman. He was tall, dark skin toned, and bald. "Madam. The Charmed Ones are indeed growing in Power. We're sending more power on their side, so it's not looking too good." The woman frowned. She needed to stand down.

If those wretched little boys were increasing in Power, she needed to do so too. Waving the demons aside, the woman conjured up what looked like a wall of digital pictures. They were pictures of the Halliwell's. One the top row were the three siblings: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. One the second row was Tyler, Andrew, and Chris in that order. One the third row however, were the three top allies the Charmed Ones had.

The first picture was the leader of the Skythorne's, Gregorio. The following picture was Derek, and finally the last picture was Jason, the boys' whitelighter. The woman stepped up in front of the wall and stared down every picture. All of them made her ill, especially Derek and Greg's pictures. She absolutely hated demon traitors! Over the decades she had physically felt every demonic betrayal who went on the side of good. Brendan Rowe, Belthazor, Derek, Greg, Azzura, the Manticore. It was disgusting. The woman felt like retching right now. If it wasn't for one of her demonic bodyguards interrupting her thoughts, she totally would have puked. "Madam, we found this woman snooping!" The woman glared and sharply turned to see who the trespasser was. Immediately she began to smirk evilly and even cackled. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A lower life form." Kendra stood her ground with the woman.

She knew this woman would vanquish her immediately just by blinking her eyes! "I've come for your help, Madame Demortica." Kendra bowed low to Demortica who did not look impressed. She absolutely hated Lower Life Form Demons, as she called them. The woman would vanquish her in a minute, but she had to admit she was curious with what this lower life form wanted. Plus she didn't want to put any demons to waste by vanquishing them. The more She had the better, also killing was so...messy. She would only kill if necessary. Demortica crossed her arms and slowly made her way towards Kendra. "What do you want from myself? I am a very busy demon, as you can see." Demortica showed Kendra her demonic troops, but she still looked like she was standing her ground. But she did notice where she was at. It was a very good looking apartment, with very expensive things. Kendra mentally noted that Demortica had been racking up money to take her place on the Surface. She suddenly started to realize that Demortica had to have been doing this for decades...maybe even centuries!

Demortica started to become impatient with the "lower life form". Was she there to make Demortica self destruct? Make her psycho? What? What could this little nuisance want with a powerful witch like Demortica? Maybe she was there to just test Demortica's patience. 'Ugh. Patience. What a horrible name. And word.' Kendra managed to gain some courage while continuing to stand her ground. "I've come to tell you of a task. A task I believe only you can succeed in." A task? Hmm... that only Demortica could succeed in? This was getting interesting now. Hell, might as well learn what this lower life form was talking about. "I'm listening." Kendra began her tale on how Krycheck and Yowatz planned to bring down The Charmed Ones and the Skythorne Demons. Her eyes widening, Demortica exclaimed that only She had the Power, Right, and Privilege to bring the Skythorne's down. The Charmed Ones unfortunately were fair game. But that did give Demortica a lot of options... She was technically neutral because she was Neena's niece. So it gave her a chance to work behind the scenes, and it worked perfectly. Her plan was quite simple. Demortica could secretly plan The Charmed Ones demise, take down the Skythornes and the Gorgons and rule the Surface! Now she knew the meaning of Neutral. She knew she wasn't suppose to interfere with the different sides. But she was so consumed by the Evil in the world, and it consumed her so much, that she wanted more. She couldn't contain herself. But she kept on, and on until finally her heart was completely consumed by Evil, and Evil was where she stayed.

Kendra explained her plan to bring down The Charmed Ones. Blah. Blah. Blah. It was always the same! Every "powerful" demon would come up with this grand master plan. They needed something new! Something worth talking about! But there was a problem she needed to fix before she herself could go on with her plan. The Trifecta. Honestly, Demortica was surprised the Trifecta was still even out in the open. On top of that, _**_**nothing **_**_was happening at all! One wrong move on either Good or Evils end, and the Trifecta would go berserk! "Hm..Laxo!" Laxo, who was Demortica's Right Hand Man, stepped up and bowed low. "Yes, Madame." Demortica asked Laxo to gather up her best soldiers and send them after the Charmed Ones. Everyone, even Kendra, was surprised by Demortica's demand. What the hell was she thinking, sending her best demons out to take out the Charmed Ones? "But remember Laxo! Do not let them kill the Charmed Ones! I just want to know what their weaknesses are!" Laxo bowed once more and left the room. Demortica smiled and Kendra, caressing her jawbone. "As for you, Lower Life Form, will stay here as my prisoner." She started to cackle and swiftly walked away from Kendra, who tried to teleport out, but she couldn't. She couldn't believe this! Did Demortica actually dis-empower Kendra? This couldn't be happening...Kendra was in for a very long night.

Chris woke up the next morning, extremely exhausted. He and Jason stayed up most of the night talking about various different topics. They had so much fun that they lost track of time. The youngest Charmed One opened his door, walked out, and slammed into Tyler. "Ow what the fuck!" Chris shook his head to help him wake up, then apologized. Tyler looked at his brother and immediately asked how long he was out for. Chris, thinking Tyler was talking about how many hours he had to sleep, responded with five hours. Tyler rolled his eyes, but was surprised his brother was out all night. What he was doing was Tyler's next question. Chris answered that he was out all night on Golden Gate Bridge with Jason. Tyler tilted his head, "Jason as in our whitelighter Jason?" Chris nodded with a huge yawn. Tyler began to chuckle as he walked towards the stairs going to the main floor. Chris followed him and tiredly asked what he was laughing at. Tyler rolled his eyes and ruffled up Chris' hair.

"You baby brother, you." Chris slapped Tyler's hand to get it away from him. He did not like anyone in the mornings...he was a total crab. To their surprise, there was already a breakfast spread out on the table! There were pancakes, bacon, eggs, biscuits, orange juice, milk, waffles, potatoes, gravy. Chris and Tyler looked like they were going to flop or something. Andrew was coming out of the kitchen with two bottles of syrup when he saw his brothers. "Morning guys! Sit down, help yourselves." Andrew sat down in his seat, and started to pile food on his plate. Tyler and Chris looked at each other, shrugged, and took their seats. Chris thanked Andrew for cooking breakfast, and started grabbing up some food. Soon, Wyatt and Kira came downstairs and both stopped to look at the surprise breakfast. "Wow. I didn't expect this when I got up this morning." Kira sat and looked at all the food her son had cooked.

She turned her head to Andrew asking if he seriously made all this food by himself. Andrew nodded while chewing on some bacon. Wyatt was impressed and thanked his son kindly for the very delicious looking breakfast. Everyone began to eat while getting into the beat of conversation. Patience had beamed in and greeted everyone with a jolly "Good morning!" She took a seat at the table. Piling food on her plate, Patience was saying how delicious the food looked. Tyler was chewing on a piece of toast, while staring at Patience. "No offense, but why are you always here?" Patience just looked at her great cousin with a stern expression. She went back to eating her food while Wyatt glared at Tyler, who ignored him. Wyatt and Tyler were still somewhat avoiding each other still, so Tyler pretty much pretended Wyatt did exist.

Patience responded with a sweet innocent smile and a kick against Tyler's kneecap. His face was taken over with pain, and he slowly put his head on the dining room table. Breakfast continued with a little talking. Patience and Chris were engaged in a conversation about Chris and Jason's relationship and how it was growing. "You guys actually are a cute couple. I'm glad you met...well it wasn't like you had a choice...but still." She looked at Tyler, asking him his opinion on Chris and Jason's relationship. Tyler picked up his head to see a wide grin on Patience's face. "They're a good couple. And no. I don't want a girlfriend." He picked up his fork and went for some eggs, which he placed in his mouth and began to slowly chew. Patience pouted again and began to stab her pancakes with her fork. "You're gonna need love in your life sometime you know..."

Tyler was sitting up now, and continued to eat his eggs. "Well that's nowhere near soon. I don't need a girlfriend, I don't want a girlfriend, no relationships for me." Everyone looked at Tyler who was now fully focusing on his food. Wow. That was sad. Wyatt wanted to ask his son why he thought that, but he knew he'd just ignore his father. Wyatt glanced at Kira, who pretty much read his mind. "There's nothing wrong with opening up to love, Tyler." The oldest Charmed One looked at his mom, and shrugged, shoving some pancakes in his mouth. Everyone pretty much continued eating without any more words. Tyler was the first to leave the table, without saying a word. They could hear his plate hit against the sink, and silverware doing the same. He walked into the dining room, opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Jason who had orbbed in the room. "Do you guys know much about the First Witch?"

Everyone was speechless. The boys and Patience shook their heads, but Wyatt slowly began to nod. "I do. She worked with Demons to try to get rid of Mom, Phoebe, and Paige. She tried to get Dad's old nemesis to kill him too." Patience looked at Wyatt confused, saying how she didn't remember that. Wyatt told her it was before her time, by at least a year. Wyatt and Tyler both asked Jason what he or the Elders knew about Neena. Jason, looking strangely at both Wyatt and Tyler, started to explain on the rumors about a descendant of Neena roaming around the world. Tyler shrugged, telling Jason he'd be right on it. Wyatt looked at Tyler, telling him he was going to need some help if this person really was a descendant of Neena. Tyler was going to decline, until Jason told them the Elders thought this was a very serious matter. He went on to say that the Elders put themselves on High Alert, but the Upper Regions would still be accessible, for now.

If they were to go on Red Alert, only Jason would be able to stay down on the Middle Regions along with other longtime whitelighter's. Tyler crossed his arms, asking if the Elders knew who this descendant was. "Is it a male? Female? How powerful? Can they be vanquished by my brothers and me?" Jason said he wasn't sure which made Tyler annoyed. He excused himself, saying he would be in the attic. "If you need me, you know where to find me!" Andrew told Jason that Tyler was going through some issues right now, "Just ignore him..." Jason shrugged, and told the group he had to go back to the Upper Regions anyway since the Elders wanted him to stay close in case something were to happen. "I'll see you soon." He gave Chris and quick kiss on his cheek before orbing back to the Upper Regions. "I love that man." Andrew suggested they join Tyler on the search for this new mystery demon. Chris agreed so the boys ran up the stairs. Wyatt and Kira shared a look. They were obviously worried, and Kira wanted to know if they should do anything to help the boys. Wyatt folded his hands together, "Maybe. But if we are, then we'll take a different approach."

"Magic School." Wyatt nodded at his cousin and they both got up from the chairs. Kira was in tow, while Patience told them she'd be in the Magic School library. Wyatt nodded, and told her he and Kira were gonna be in the Great Hall. "We can tell Leo about what's happening since this will probably effect him too, somewhat." The three orbbed out together just as Melinda and Prue walked in the manor. "Good morning my lovely fam..." They looked around to see the food on the table, but no eaters. Okay. Strange. "Hello is anyone here?" When nobody answered Melinda sighed and looked at the table. "You know I could go for some of those pancakes..." Mel and Prue shared a look, then shrugged. They might as well! The girls sat down and started to eat the left over food. "Is anyone down there?" Andrews voice. Melinda pouted, mumbling how she just starting eating when Prue announced her and Melinda's arrival. "You guys might wanna come up here! We have an issue at hand!"

The girls sighed and Melinda pouted when she abandoned her plate. The food was simply so good. "Why do we have to go up there? It's not like we have to go battle demons." The girls made their way in the attic to see The Charmed Ones looking in the Book of Shadows. Melinda crossed her arms demanding why they needed the girls up here since they didn't want to go out and battle demons. "The Upper Regions are about to go on High Alert." Melinda and Prue immediately looked concerned and both told Tyler to go on. "Look, we just learned this too, but it seems that some First Witch named Neena has some descendant that's gonna come after us or whatever." Melinda and Prue both looked freaked at the sound of Neena's name. This was totally not good. The girls hurried to the Book of Shadows. Melinda asked if they found anything, but that was a negative for now. "Honestly, I don't think anything will be in the Book because obviously a Warren witch hasn't confronted this descendant of Neena's." Prue agreed with her cousin. "Sorry boys." Tyler said there had to be something on this descendant. The girls suggested they go to Magic School to look up something on Neena. Tyler wished he had looked at more books there when he was there from before.

Well since they needed to go to Magic School, they might as well just go now. Tyler asked if anyone else wanted to go. Mel shrugged stating she hadn't seen Magic School in years so she might as well tag along, and since she and Prue were always super close, she wanted to tag along too. "Good. Let's go." Tyler orbbed out of the attic leaving his brothers and great cousins behind. "You know what, he has the most Wyatt-filled attitude I've ever seen! No wonder why he and Wyatt never get along!" Mel scoffed and kindly asked if she could orb them all to Magic School. Not even waiting for an answer, she grabbed Prue, who took Andrew and Chris' arms and Mel orbbed them all to Magic School. The great hall was very busy right now. Students and teachers were scrambling all over the place when Mel orbbed the group in. Tyler was already working his way through different books, so he was now in "Ignore Mode". The group looked around the place, and Mel soon spotted Wyatt and Kira on the other side of the room

"I'm gonna see what's going on..."

Mel made her way over to Wyatt and her sister in law. Wyatt said that since the Elders were going to go on a High Alert, people were using Magic School as a safety zone since they couldn't go up to the Upper Regions. "Well is there anything here on Neena and her spawn thing?" Wyatt looked confused so Melinda cleared it up to him that his boys explained the situation to her. Wyatt shared that nothing had been found on Neena or her spawn. "Everyone please just calm the hell down! We can't be freaking out like this!" Tamora, Katrina, and Henry Jr were entering the Great Hall. It was Tamora who was trying to get everyone's attention, but so far it wasn't going well. Henry Jr started yelling for everyone's attention, succeeding in getting his voice throughout the whole room. "Thanks bro." Tamora explained to everyone that since they didn't know what exactly was happening, there was so far nothing to worry about.

"All we're doing is basing stuff off of rumors. Until those rumors are clarified, we have nothing to worry about." Kat came up beside her sister, "But if you guys are still worried, don't because we set up some rooms using Extension Spells to create multiple bedrooms within Magic School." Everyone let out sighs of relief when this was announced. The twins asked everyone that if they were staying, they should go pick out bedrooms now. Everyone ran out of the Great Hall leaving only a few teachers, students, and all the Halliwell's. "Oh my God, this is crazy! I can't believe that many people think the worlds ending or something." Melinda plopped down on the couch.

Tamora and Kat told their cousin that that's exactly what people are thinking. "Honestly it could be a lot worse." All the Halliwell's sat down on the couches discussing how to find out more on this situation. Wyatt shrugged telling everyone they needed to wait for the Elders to confirm anything. Tyler began to roll his eyes in annoyance, "Ugh, remember when evil immediately made sure they had us in the loop? Who the hell is changing the rules on us?" Tyler did have a point. Evil wasn't too keen in keeping their secrets for long because they had so much pride...false pride. So the question still remained: Who was smart enough not to expose their plans so soon? They knew they had to figure this whole thing out. They needed to find out who this descendant was and fast, before it was too late.

Demortica sat behind a desk she situated in her suite. She had it placed across from the Picture Wall so whenever she looked up from her work, she would remember what she aimed to do. The Halliwell's needed to die. They all needed to die. This wasn't like what Medilyn or Athulak wanted to accomplish. This was more. This wasn't about the Underworld. It was about what was above it. The Middle Regions, and eventually, The Upper Regions. Demortica knew she needed to gain every bit of information on the Halliwell's so she could end them. Forever! She needed to! She craved to! Honestly, she thought some of her Demons doubted her. They thought she couldn't do it. Wasn't she going to surprise them. She was going to surprise everyone. "Madame, your client is here to see you." Demortica told the demon to let the client in. Yowatz himself entered the apartment and bowed to Demortica. "My Liege, I am forever at your service." Demortica stood up and looked directly at the demon. "Eyes on me, Demon." Yowatz looked up in Demortica's threatening eyes. They made him shiver. Fear her.

The niece of Neena walked around her desk, and demanded for Yowatz to look at her when speaking to her. Yowatz did so, but did not say anything, "Now tell me, demon. What do you want with the Skythorne's?" Yowatz looked shocked. How did she know he wanted something with them? She was a witch wasn't she? So why were demons following this bitch anyway? Yowatz told her it wasn't any of her concern on why he wanted to destroy the Skythorne's. Demortica glared at the demon. How dare this demon talk to her like this? Had he any idea who she was? Demortica was about to claw the shit out of Yowatz, but she contained herself. Stupid little demon wanted to challenge her? Well it was on. "If you ever talk to me like that again, Demon, I will give the Charmed Ones your little vanquishing spell myself. And your precious flesh for their potions. How'd you like that, hmm?"

Yowatz glared back at Demortica. This bitch didn't scare him, and if he wanted to go after the Skythorne's he was going to! Yowatz stated that it was his own private matter, and that Demortica needed to mind her own business. This wasn't a good thing to do however. Demortica grabbed a hold of Yowatz and threw him all the way against the picture wall. "Now you listen to me, Demon! If you ever... EVER... talk to me like that again, I will take you apart piece by piece and sew them all back together, do you understand me?" Yowatz looked up at the psychotic woman and didn't dare to get up. Yowatz slowly nodded, much to Demortica's delight. "Now if I find out you touch ONE Skythorne, I will have you back here as soon as possible. Only I can go after the Skythorne's, not you you pathetic morsel. Now get up and GO!" Yowatz slowly stood up and started to slowly walk towards the door. He had to admit, this bitch was scaring him after all. And she wasn't even a full fledged demon! The bitch was a witch!

Demortica walked back over to her desk and demanded to see the next client. One of Demortica's demons stepped him and made her way towards the woman. "Madame." Demortica looked bored up at the demon and asked her what was wrong in the most dullest of tones. The demon explained that the next client was someone who use to be close to the Halliwell's, but fell out of the bond and wanted to reclaim their selves back in the demonic circle. "Very well. Send her in." The doors opened and Jayde stepped into the suite. She walked over to the desk and crossed her arms. Demortica looked at the young demon with keen eyes. "I've heard about you, my dear. Went to school with the Halliwell's did you?" Jayde nodded, letting Demortica go on. Kendra was nice enough to tell Jayde all about Demortica so she knew what to expect. Jayde needed to prove herself strong, and truly Evil. She wasn't going back to the other side any time now.

Demortica tilted her head as she looked at Jayde. This girl was different somehow. "And I understand it that you...murdered the youngest Halliwell's fiancee back in June, did you not?" Jayde made a simple nod. Demortica smiled at Jayde, immediately liking her. Anyone who got so close to the Halliwell's were a friend of hers. Demortica stepped in front of Jayde to inspect her. Yes. Yes, this demon girl would be great on her side. Demortica seemed to be absorbing knowledge about Jayde(One of her many many powers). "And you had crush on the oldest Charmed One...Tyler his name is? And his brothers... Andrew and Chris?" Jayde again nodded. Demortica was absolutely loving this! She had a lot of information already, and this would definitely help her with her mission. Demortica told Jayde that she would be needing her services very soon. "Please feel free to stick around. I don't wish to be this cruel to you, but there may be things I need to know." Jayde said she perfectly understood and Demortica ushered Jayde to a bedroom. "Please make yourself at home."

Jayde stood in the bedroom, looking down at the ground. She knew she had to do this. Jayde knew she couldn't go back now. This was her life. She had gotten close enough to the Halliwell's...and she killed one of the people one of the Charmed Ones cared most about. Suddenly, a smiled crept across Jayde's face. She was beginning to realize that she was a powerful demon. It thrilled her when she knew she could get close to the witches and cause deep harm on them! Then Jayde felt herself laugh. "I did it. I got close enough to the Halliwell's to tear them down! And...and I can do it again. I know I can!" Outside the room, Demortica was looking in spying on Jayde. She was smiling a very wicked smile as she closed the door quietly. Jayde would definitely come in handy when it came to bringing down the Halliwell's and best of all...The Charmed Ones. Demortica started to chuckle as she knew her plan of destruction was slowly starting to take shape.

She walked passed the Picture Wall of hers, The Charmed Ones pictures outlined with a reddish glow. "Laxo! Bring in my next Client!" Demortica sat back at her desk, while a demon walked into the suite. "You called, Madame?" Demortica looked up and sported a wicked smile. "You. You're interested in destroying the Charmed Ones too, aren't you?" The demon nodded and sat down across from Demortica. "And as I understand, back in two thousand five, your brother had almost succeeded in killing the Charmed Ones until his untimely demise?" Krycheck nodded saying all this was true. He admitted his brother was an idiot for underestimating the Charmed Ones, and he went on to say that his downfall was taking too many risks and having his plans be known to all. Demortica nodded, taking some mental notes. First she scored a demon who knew the Charmed Ones personally, and now she got someone smarter than Zankou himself! This was going a whole lot better then she planned!

Demortica and Krycheck met each other in the eye. Both smiled with absolute evil in their eyes. Demortica offered her hand, "I look forward to us working together, Krycheck." Krycheck agreed, shaking the Witches hand. "But there's one thing you have to do." Krycheck nodded, telling Demortica he was at her disposal. "We need to ditch Yowatz. I think he'll be the perfect piece of bait we need to get suspicion onto him and get all the suspicion off of us, if we get into the line of fire." Krycheck was impressed. This was possibly the best evil witch he ever came across. The Witch and Demon sat back in their chairs, offering smiles of evil delight.


	16. The Charmed Ones vs Demortica Part I

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Ch. 15 ****

Demons had started gaining the upper hand. Demortica had ordered her soldiers to start to slowly infiltrate all of San Francisco. She wanted them to go slow, because if they did that, the Elders wouldn't know what's up. As long as the demons sneaked their way into the mortals lives, they'd be successful. Even though the Elders didn't know exactly what was going on, They could feel a weird power shift forming. They didn't know if they should be worried about it however. It wasn't just the Elders that could feel the shift either, it was also the mortals. Since it was December, California would never experience any weird type weather. This time, it seemed to be a lot worse than a rain storm that happened before. Not only were there rainstorms, there were tornadoes forming, lightening storms going out of control, wind was up to eighty to one hundred miles per hour. San Francisco was experiencing what seemed like the end of the world. "Ugh! This is the fifth damn time the electricity went out!" Tyler and Piper both exclaimed as they both went down to the basement to check the circuit tester. "I can't cook with this damn electricity going out every damn minute!" Tyler told her he couldn't get some reading done as well. Tyler smacked the box trying to do anything he could in order to get the electricity back up. "Maybe I'll just move to Magic School and study there..." He hit the box again and somehow the electricity came back on. "I wonder how that works..." Piper shrugged then walked back upstairs to the kitchen. Tyler was following in tow as once again, the electricity went out. "Ugh! I give up! Dinner just won't happen tonight!" Tyler suggested using a little magic, only to get a glare from Piper. "Don't get me started on Personal Gain." Tyler just shrugged and walked into the dining room to gather his things to bring to Magic School. "I'll have the Book if anyone needs it for something!" Tyler grabbed up all his belongings and orbbed on out to Magic School. Piper had caught Tyler using more of his powers, and all she had to do was shake her head. "I knew he was more into magic than he let on." She looked up at the ceiling, "Can't you guys please cut us some slack?"

In the Upper Regions, The Elders were trying their hardest to figure out what the hell was going on. They couldn't pinpoint where the signal of power was coming from. Rumors of the Second Witch had become very popular as well. The Elders had taken that side of logic and to work with that. If They were wrong, then there were other possibilities. For now, all They had going was the increase of weather activity in San Francisco. "This could mean at least two possible possibilities. A: The Second Witch is using Her powers that are unimaginable. B: The Trifecta is causing absolute turmoil on the world." The Elders looked at Sardin, and they all started asking questions. "How will we get the Trifecta back in its crypt?" "How will we know if the Second Witch is causing damage?" "Are the Charmed Ones on this?" Sardin raised her hands asking her friends to calm down. She told them that she was sure The Charmed Ones were indeed on this, but the true question was: What was really causing the weather? The Trifecta? Or the Second Witch?

Demortica was outside on the balcony, looking at the dark looming clouds rolling in the area. San Francisco was about to get the show of the century. She couldn't wait for it to take its full course. Soon the inhabitants would all be gone, and her demons would take its place in the mortal world. The Underworld would be abandoned, and that would be the place Demortica would kick the witches down to. Raising her hands, Demortica shot out light energy beams towards the sky, summoning lightening that flashed through the skies. "Closed skies, open up. Make this place share your wrath! Bring to us your Power! Make them feel what you can do!" The clouds grew darker, and the lightening became worse. The citizens of San Francisco started running for anything to cover themselves with. Demortica laughed maniacally. Her plan was going into motion! Soon San Francisco would be hers!

Leo, Paige, and Tamora, Kat, and Henry Jr were all looking out of the windows of Magic School. They all knew something bad was going to happen. For some time, they had all felt it coming. Tyler orbbed into the great hall and started exclaiming how bad it was back at home. "It's like the weather Goddess just decided to fucking throw Herself out of balance!" The group looked at him, but they didn't say anything. Tyler joined them and they looked out of the window again. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Everyone agreed silently with Tyler as turned around and hurried out of the great hall. Everyone looked at each other all wondering what he was up to. Tyler rushed towards a classroom and looked to see if anyone was in there. Sharon had looked up from her work and asked Tyler what was wrong. "Sharon, do you know anything about The Second Witch?" Sharon looked confused and slowly shook her head. "No...I don't...but I do know there's some books on Neena. Maybe you can look in there?"

Tyler nodded and asked Sharon where the books were at. Sharon told Tyler to follow her and they both went over to a bookshelf. "I know there's something in here about Neena... Ah ha!" She took out of a book and began to flip through it. It was sure a good thing that Sharon read through all these books. "Blah...blah...blah... Here!" She handed the book over to Tyler and she pointed out a certain text. "Neena was banished by the Angels of Destiny into the Realm she herself had created. There she met up with her Lover for a six month period. Events of the meeting was unknown, but safe assured, she had not conceived any descendants..." Sharon told him to keep reading, so he did just that. "Even though Neena didn't conceive, she had a brother, a half witch half warlock, who had in fact made living descendants. Who they are are unknown, but if they were ever to be found, a great evil would follow within their footsteps." Sharon asked what Tyler was thinking, who replied that she didn't want to know what he was thinking. "Thanks a lot Sharon, you're a huge help!" He kissed her cheek and ran out of the classroom with the book in his hand. Sharon stood in her spot, with a smile on her face. That boy was very impressive.

Tyler rejoined his family in the great hall with a serious expression on his face. "It's a descendant of Neena!" Leo and Paige's faces instantly showed fear and serious while the twins and Henry Jr just looked confused. "Neena was..." "A very evil witch that we couldn't defeat without the help of all the Warren Witches." Kat, Tam and Henry Jr looked at their mother in very confused expressions. Paige and Leo explained to everyone what happened when Neena tried to take over the world which almost resulted in all their deaths. "Even yours." She looked at her kids, who shared looks with each other. Paige went on to explain the only way they could defeat Neena was with a power stripping spell and all the Warren Witches present. "If Neena's descendant is going to come after the whole family, we all have to be ready for anything serious." They were all deep in conversation when orbs appeared behind them. "This is the worst night of my life! All I wanted to do was cook a dinner for the family, is that too much to ask?" Wyatt tried to apologize to his mother, even though he didn't even have anything to apologize for. After about three seconds, Phoebe and Coop along with Prudence and Patience, beamed into the great hall. "All of San Francisco..."

"Lost power? Yeah I know." Phoebe looked at Piper who knew immediately she was not happy about this situation at all. "Where did this storm come from anyway? We never get these storms!" Tyler explained to the newcomers about Neena's descendant roaming around the place. "Wait...this place?" Everyone shook their heads while Tyler went on to say She was probably in San Francisco.

"Well, when I get my hands on her, I'm going to melt her with all my might until she screams for safety!" Phoebe tried to calm her sister down, but it was no use. Piper was on one of her rampages and just couldn't be stopped. Tyler was about to ask where his brothers were, until they came walking into the Great Hall through the hallway. "What the hell is going on in here?" Piper crossed her arms and started ranting again how Neena's curse was out and about roaming through San Francisco. "And of course he or she will probably want to rid of the world of us, and every human being in this city!"

Tyler looked at his brothers, telling them they had a lot to do. He motioned them to follow him, and they were on their way to the schools library. "Do we know anything on this Second Witch?" Tyler shook his head at Andrews question and pushed the doors open to the library in full force. "There's gotta be something in here about the descendant chick." Tyler placed the book he had on the table and began to look through other books. Chris picked up the book Tyler had and began to skip through it. "Okay so why don't we just cast a spell to take us to her or something?" Tyler gave his brother a look asking why would they go to her now without knowing anything about her? Chris told Tyler that they wouldn't ever know what she did or how she was without at least meeting her first. Tyler had to admit it was a good idea. Andrew asked how they were going to her, but Chris just told him not to worry about it. "I'll have the spell in five minutes, give or take." He immediately went to work with the spell while Tyler watched impressed. "I knew he was going to be the smart one with spells." Andrew frowned at his brother, "I come up with good spells..." Tyler shrugged, complimenting on how Chris always had working spells. Andrew immediately wanted to know one spell he ever wrote that went awry. Tyler glanced over at Andrew with a stern expression, "You were a freshman. You wanted to cast a spell that would slow down time, but instead you sent us __through __it!" Andrew opened his mouth to defend himself, but closed it since he really couldn't do it. Then he shrugged and said that __most __of his spells worked. "Some is more like it..." Andrew was about to rebuttal, until Chris said he was done with the spell. "Okay this'll take us to the Second Witch chick, then we can find out what we need to find out." Tyler took the spell and looked it over, "Great. Then we can get to work and vanquish this bitch. Let's go!" He stood in the middle of his brothers and held up Chris' newly written spell.

__A Mystery Witch We Wish To Meet__

__Take Us There and Lift Our Feet__

__With Our Power We Send Ourselves__

__To the Second Witch that runs amongst ourselves.__

Witch orbs surrounded the boys and they were sent off the Demortica's apartment suite. The apartment was empty, at least that's what it looked like to the boys. They looked around to see where this second witch was. Chris walked up towards Demortica's desk, "I don't think anyone's here..." Suddenly they heard something in the bedroom. Tyler gave his brothers a look and whispered telling them to get behind him and stay quiet. The boys slowly started to make their way towards the bedroom, until Tyler stopped to look at the Picture Wall. "Who the fuck is this bitch?" The boys looked at their own pictures, the Second Generations pictures, and the pictures of Greg, Derek, and Jason. "This bitch is like stalking us or something!" Andrew pointed towards the bedroom door where they heard another scuffle. Tyler lead his brothers in front of the door, and he slowly lifted his hand. Kicking the door open, Tyler as well as his brothers were shocked to see Jayde.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You're the second witch?" Jayde looked at the brothers confused, and speechless. Second Witch? What the hell was Tyler talking about? Jayde was going to tell Tyler she had no idea what he was talking about, until a voice behind her boomed, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The Charmed Ones." The boys slowly turned around to see Demortica and Laxo by her side. The Second Witch was smiling charmingly at the boys, "I feel so excited to have you boys in my home. We're going to have so much fun." Demortica and Laxo laughed mischievously while Jayde stood in her spot, not knowing what to do now.

Demortica started walking around The Charmed Ones, and Tyler was directing his brothers away from her. The Second Witch frowned sarcastically asking why couldn't they just be friends. Tyler scoffed, accusing Demortica of being an evil ugly bitch who needed to have a professional nose job. Demortica looked at the oldest Charmed One, her face turning a deep shade of red. "You...how dare you? HOW DARE YOU?" Demortica shot her hands up sending jets of fire towards the boys, but Tyler was quicker and raised his hand, deflecting the fire back towards Demortica and Laxo. The Witch and the demon jumped out of the line of fire and the fire hit the glass doors behind the two. Demortica's eyes looked to be in rage, and the Witch began shooting energy beams at the boys. "Look out!" Tyler pushed his brothers down on the floor and he started sending large objects towards Demortica and Laxo.

Demortica rolled out of the way of the flying objects and sent even more beams at the brothers. Andrew froze most of her beams to ice, while Chris started sending fireballs at Laxo. Laxo dodged out of the way of Chris' fireballs, then started to throw his own fireballs at the youngest Charmed One. Chris managed to hit his own fireball at Laxo's resulting in a similar chain reaction that occurred in Derek's shop. Demortica's apartment began to shake and all occupants lost their balance. Jayde held onto the door frame, not knowing what she should do. Kendra shimmered in behind her, and took Jayde's arm, "C'mon, it's not safe for you to be here!" Jayde strongly told Kendra she wanted to stay to see what was going to happen. Kendra advised that was not a good idea, but Jayde was sure she wanted to stay. "Just a few more minutes, okay?" Kendra let go on Jayde's arm, and looked onto the battle, a little curious on what was going to happen.

The Charmed Ones, Demortica and Laxo were still in battle. Andrew and Tyler were still working on weakening Demortica while Chris was bent on trying to kill Laxo. "You were always the weakest. The youngest is always the weakest." Demortica yelled at Laxo, telling him not to push his luck and anger Chris. Chris and Laxo continued throwing fireballs at each other, until Chris managed to push Laxo away. Another fireball was sent at Laxo who flew out of the window and down the balcony, "No! You wretched little boy! He was my favorite follower!" Demortica sent energy waves at Chris, who had managed to dodge the attack, resulting in Kendra and Jayde slamming into the wall of the bedroom. The two demons were immediately knocked out, while Chris managed to move to Tyler's side. Demortica stood in front of the Charmed Ones with an impressed smile on her face. "You boys...you're powerful. Too powerful. And so am I..."

The boys looked at Demortica with confused expressions. What the hell was this bitch doing? "I wonder... I wonder how she got so close...she must be a good ally if she could go on through your lives..." She looked at Chris and started chuckling, which only made him creeped out. "And she...she killed your fiancee...without you knowing it. She really will serve me well, won't she?" Chris' face grew pale when Demortica kept ranting about the demon who killed Jacob. The boys looked over at the two female demons who had woken up from the blast. Demortica looked at Jayde with a huge smile on her lips, "You will be a great servant, won't you girl?" Tyler, Andrew, and Chris looked at Jayde, who looked at the boys with an expressionless face. She was officially busted. "Jayde...you killed...Jacob?" Tyler placed his hand on Chris' shoulder, "Relax Chris...don't do...anything." Chris' face was filled with rage and two fireballs formed in both his hands. "You...will...DIE!" He sent the fireballs at Jayde, but Kendra had grabbed Jayde and shimmered both of them out. Demortica began to laugh again, "This is too good to be true! You...the Charmed Ones... and I... We'll be sure to have a great battle in the future!" Two columns of fire was forming above Demortica, and the Charmed Ones quickly orbbed out before the fire could hit them.

The boys orbbed back at Magic School, and Chris was still pale at their discovery. He walked forward looking towards the ground. "Chris...we'll kill her. We'll kill her, and we'll kill that bitch. I promise you that." Chris turned to look directly in Tyler's eyes. "For Jacob." Tyler nodded and looked over at Andrew, "For Jacob." Andrew also nodded, and then looked at his little brother, "For Jacob."

Back at the suite, Demortica stood in her living room, looking rather excited about what just happened. She began to laugh and exclaim how she just had the honor of facing all three Charmed Ones. "I can't believe it...all three of them...here in my living room." She continued to laugh, her eyes widened in excitement. "You must feel so proud." Laxo flamed in right next to Demortica who faced him with complete excitement. "Laxo... we will succeed! I promise you, we will kill the Charmed Ones. Together!" She turned to her desk and told the man she needed to get to work immediately. "Tell Krycheck I'll be needing his services really soon! This has become the most important thing that's happened to me since my Aunts confinement!" Laxo bowed, telling her he would send Krycheck immediately. The demon flamed out, while Demortica began to jot down notes. Soon, the Charmed Ones would be meeting their demise.


	17. Taking Reprecussions

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Ch. 16 ****

Chris was still as pale as a ghost. He was sitting on one of the couches in the great hall of Magic School while everyone was was listening to Tyler and Andrew retell their story on their battle with Demortica and Laxo. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were immediately worried for the boys since Demortica seemed to be more powerful than Neena, but Tyler reassured them saying he and his brothers will kill Demortica. He promised then that she would die. "And Jayde." Everyone looked at Chris, while his brothers frowned. "Jayde has to die as soon as possible... when I get my hands on that stupid fucking bitch..." Wyatt and Kira sat down next to Chris and asked him what he was talking about. Chris drew in a deep breathe, "Jayde. From High School. She killed Jacob...and she's going to fucking pay for that." Wyatt gave his son a hug. Phoebe and Prue were about to sob since both of them were feeling Chris' emotions, while Patience was sporting an evil looking expression on her face.

That stupid fucking bitch killed her great cousins fiancee! That bitch needed to die, like Chris said. Patience was feeling so pissed off, she wanted to hunt that whore down now and rip her head off her shoulders. She had to bite her tongue down just to try to calm herself. Piper was getting furious and began to mumble to herself about why her family couldn't have a break from all these damn demons. She hated seeing her grandsons hurt. That was one of the last things she wanted and needed. Finding out Jake died was bad enough, but his killer being someone that went to school with him and Chris? That was the final nail on the coffin. Chris stayed strong though. He had cried so much in the past, and now he was fed up of it. He didn't have time to cry, but he did have time to extract revenge on those who deserved it. He knew he had a long big battle ahead of him, and not just with Demortica. "I'm sorry but...I need some time alone to think about things."

Chris got up from the couch and walked out of the great hall. Wyatt and Kira were about to get up to go after him, but Phoebe and Prudence both told them to stop. "He's really hurting right now, Wy. He needs some time alone." Prue looked at her cousin while tears welled in her eyes, and Wyatt sat back on the couch and began to feel worse than he already did. He didn't like seeing his son like this. It was neither right nor fair to him. "What are we suppose to do?" Phoebe looked at her nephew, tears were welling in her eyes too, "Just give him some time. He'll talk when he's ready. You'll see." Paige excused herself to go check on the families that were staying at Magic School for safety. Henry Jr, and the twins joined her to make the job faster. Tyler and Andrew were discussing on what their next move was going to be. "Well I think we have to focus on her weaknesses. And I have a theory on what one of her weaknesses may be."

Tyler gave Andrew a look, somehow knowing what his brother was talking about. "Her henchman Laxo! But he was vanquished wasn't he?" Andrew gave his brother a doubtful look. "I don't think so. I saw him get hit by Chris' fireball, and he wasn't vanquished, but he was pushed back. So I'm thinking Laxo may still be alive." Tyler nodded and slowly began to devise the same plan Andrew was devising, "So we target her henchman, vanquish her army, so she'll be the only one standing." Andrew patted Tyler proudly and they began to discuss on some vanquishing. "But I think we can leave Chris out of this for awhile. We're just going after her henchmen so it can't be too bad." Leo was actually going against that plan. He told his grandsons that her henchmen were most likely Upper Level Demons, which only the Power of Three can vanquish. Tyler pursed his lips, and told his grandfather that "The Power of Two will just have to do." Tyler was starting to walk away, but suddenly a smile appeared on his lips, "Hey...that rhymed!" He began to laugh at himself, then walked away towards some books. His family looked at each other, and all they did was shake their heads.

Kendra and Jayde were back at Jayde's apartment. Jayde was still in the middle of freaking out since she was caught by the Charmed Ones. She thought before that there was no turning back, and now that was definitely obvious. Kendra comforted the girl, telling her everything was going to be alright. Jayde slowly nodded, repeating Kendra. "Everything is going to be alright." Kendra patted the girls shoulder and walked into the living room of the apartment. Jayde walked onto her balcony and looked outside. The storm was still present, causing destruction all over San Francisco. She knew because of Demortica's powers, it would only get worse. But Jayde was alright with that. Because if she needed to, she'd go down to the Underworld for protection. Jayde chuckled. The Underworld for protection. She never thought she'd hear herself say that. The thunder Jayde heard was intense, and the rain was pouring down sideways. This storm was definitely going to get worse. Fuck there might even be a tidal wave approaching. Or at least forming. Jayde shuddered at the thought. Looking up at the sky, she could see the clouds twisting and turning together. "This is definitely going to get worse." Jayde looked behind her, seeing Kendra watch TV. She would be doing the same. There wasn't anything to do anyway. She shrugged and walked back in the apartment and sat down on the couch. She knew she'd be safe with Kendra protecting her. Again, she began to smile. She felt like she would be doing this for a long time now.

Chris had found an unoccupied bedroom at Magic School. He wouldn't go back to the Manor, because it clearly wasn't safe there anymore. For all he knew, demons could have inhabited it by now. And as long as he and his family were at Magic School, and their magic stayed strong, this was the only safe place he could be right now. Chris walked over to the bed, and laid down on his side. He wasn't going to cry, but he did feel sad. Betrayed. Why did Jayde kill Jacob? What was her motive in doing something like that? There was no reason for the Charmed Ones to go after her...until now. Before killing Jacob, Jayde was completely off the Charmed Ones hit list. They knew she was a demon, but they did nothing about it! Tyler __knew __Jayde wasn't meant to be trusted. He tried to get his brothers to help them vanquish her, but they __trusted __her! "Stupid bitch!" Chris didn't mean to yell, but he did anyway. Chris rubbed his head in frustration.

If he killed her, Jake would still be alive to this day! But it was too late, and Chris was truly ready to move on. With Jason. Chris didn't feel the guilt of liking his whitelighter...probably because Jacob told Chris himself he approved. And he did have feelings for Jason too. Chris sighed while he was still on his side. "I'm so sorry Jacob. For everything." Orbs filled the room, and Chris could somehow feel Jason's presence. He felt the whitelighter lay beside him, and he wrapped his arms around Chris. "How are you feeling?" Chris told Jason he actually felt really stupid, then went on to tell him about Jayde. "I just don't get it. She wasn't on our hit list and we knew she was a demon! You even told us to vanquish the bitch..." Jason hugged his charge, and kissed his cheek. "It'll be alright Chris. It was a mistake. Everyone makes them. And all you have to do is move on from that." Chris nodded. Jason was right. Usually he thought all other whitelighter's were the same boring ass angels, but Jason actually talked sense to Chris.

The witch faced the whitelighter, and told him there was going to be a huge battle in the future. Jason nodded, telling Chris the Elders were on the verge of shutting off the Upper Regions from everyone. "I'm going to be one of the only Whitelighter's to have access to the Upper Regions and Middle Regions." Chris looked worried when Jason told him that. That wasn't a good thing. It only meant Demortica was making things a lot worse. Chris then explained his visit with the Second Witch with his brothers. "Even though she's a witch, she's totally consumed by Evil. I've never met a witch that was so much into evil before." Jason explained that there were a lot of witches who cross over to the other side. But it was always the strong ones that came back to the side of Good. "Like you guys. You never stay on the wrong path for long." Jason kissed Chris softly, and smiled at his charge... his boyfriend. Chris took in a deep breathe when he felt the kiss. When they stopped kissing, Chris felt more relaxed now. He loved the feeling Jason gave him. Chris then kissed Jason back with a soft kiss. The couple smiled at one another and slowly went under the covers of the bed.

Back in San Francisco, across town, it wasn't doing any damn good. At a hospital, a TV was turned onto KSLF, and a reporter was outside reporting on the massive weather. A woman was sitting on a bed, watching it. She listened to the reporter closely as she talked about how the storms came on so sudden and quick. "There's got to be more about this storm." The young woman got up from her bed, and walked over to her windows, which were barred. Outside, the woman could see the dark skies, and watched the lightening flash across the skies. The thunder was as loud as an earthquake. "Unless it is an earthquake. This weather is so unnatural." An elderly woman walked into the room to tell the younger woman there was lunch being served in the dining area. The young woman smiled at the nurse and asked if she could eat in her room again. The nurse smiled and told the patient she'd bring a nice warm plate for her.

The elderly woman excused herself and left. The younger woman looked back outside. "Very unnatural." The woman proceeded to the closet. In it were maps of the hospital, pictures of her family, and a paper that read, "ESCAPE ROUTE." The woman had tried to leave, but the doctors wouldn't let her. There was some stupid rule that said patients couldn't leave until a certain time. Fucking lame. So she had planned an escape. Actually, she had thought of other possibilities about why she couldn't leave, but she'd leave that as a last resort. She heard footsteps from the nurse and quickly exited her closet and sat back down on the bed. She picked up as magazine and began to pretend to read it. "Here's your lunch, deary." The woman smiled and took the nice warm plate, and thanked the nurse. The woman watched the nurse leave, and as soon as she did, the woman smelt the plate. "Fucker." She tossed the food in the bin and cleared her throat.

__I want food__

__give it to me__

__fuck these nurses__

__and let them be.__

The woman saw witch orbs appear with a plate of better food, "Perfect." She began to eat her more perfect food while continuing to watch the news. San Francisco was going through some major turmoil. But no worries. The woman would soon be out and she would go and help her family. She began to scratch her arm, then looked down at the hospital bracelet. "This thing irritates me." She ripped it off her wrist and tossed it on the floor. "Damn band." When she was finished with her food, she placed the plate aside. Another woman, close to her age, popped her head in, "Hey, S. Some girls and I are gonna go down and play some scrabble. You in?" The girl named S looked at the other girl with a smile. "Sure, beats being stuck in here all day." S got up from her bed and turned off the TV. She turned to her friend and started following her out, until she remembered she needed to lock her closet. She walked over to it and waved her hand as a shield of light appeared. She didn't need anyone seeing her plans to escape this wretched place. S then was ready to leave her room. She joined up with her friend, and the girls walked down to the game room discussing on random topics. Back at her room, the wrist band still lied on the floor. On it were the letters, "S. H."

By the time Laxo had found Krycheck, the demon and Yowatz were engaged in a very heated argument. Krycheck wanted to know why Yowatz wanted the Skythorne's dead so bad. It was like an obsession with Yowatz. Yowatz told Krycheck he had some unfinished business with Gregorio, and wanted nothing more than to see his death. But since Demortica had ordered Yowatz not to kill the Skythorne's, he was being a bitch about it. He was so annoying that Krycheck was about to kill Yowatz himself, but of course Laxo had to flame in at the right time before Krycheck could do anything. The Upper Level Demon looked between Krycheck and Yowatz, asking if he was interrupting something. Both the demons answered with a "No" and Krycheck asked what Laxo wanted. "Actually Madame Demortica wants to see you Krycheck. I don't know what for, so don't bother asking."

He looked over at Yowatz, commenting on how he was lucky that Demortica let him go off easy. "She isn't the type to just let people go like that... but of course she hates to vanquish demons if there's not point in doing so." He noticed Yowatz's face light up, but warned him not to push Demortica. "She will kill you don't get me wrong. You just have to watch your measly little back." Before Yowatz could do anything, Laxo had already flamed back to Demortica's apartment suite. Krycheck just gave Yowatz a sadistic smile before flaming out himself. Yowatz looked as angry as ever, and punched the stone wall, tiny rock fragments flying all over. "I fucking hate demons sometimes! And witches!"

Back at Demortica's suite, both demons flamed in at the same time. Demortica was still writing down notes on the Charmed Ones. She looked up to see Krycheck and immediately smiled wide. "Krycheck! You missed it!" She got from her seat and walked in front of Krycheck. "They were here! All three of them in my living room!" Demortica told the story about the Charmed Ones visit to Krycheck, who looked somewhat impressed. The Charmed Ones were indeed powerful, and it would be fun to go up against them. He started to plan the things he'd do to them. Wear them all down, torture their asses to no end. It was going to be fun! But of course, he'd let Demortica do the killing since she was dead set on doing so, "I promise you Krycheck, I will let you have your fun, but remember this, I will have their blood on my hands in this end of this, you understand me?" Krycheck bowed and agreed completely to the terms of her word.

Demortica was actually the first magical being he ever trusted and served. With the exception of Zankou. Plus, he'd be letting Demortica do his own dirty work, by killing the Charmed Ones. But maybe, she'd let him kill off the first generation. After all, it was the first that killed his brother, not the third generation. Krycheck took Demortica's hand, bowed, and gently kissed it. "You are one of the most smartest magical beings, my liege." Laxo rolled his eyes, and wondered if Demortica and Krycheck knew they were both playing each other, 'Oh well. Might as well let them play their game.' He kept his thoughts to himself, and generously excused himself. Demortica nodded, and Laxo flamed out. The Second Witch and Demon immediately began to plot the Charmed Ones and the rest of the Halliwell's demises. This was going to be a fun task!

At Sciton Corp, the Skythorne's and the Gorgons were all worried about what was happening outside. For now, the building was still protected, but in the back of everyone's minds, they knew they were going to have to go into safety sometime. Derek wondered if it was possible for them to all go to Magic School. If the school sensed that they were good, it'd let them stay there. And he was also sure that the Halliwell's wouldn't mind it. He was in his fathers office, looking out the window at the storm which would only get worse. Greg and Azzura entered, discussing that they were sure they would be going into safety soon. "With this type of power running around, we're not safe. And you know it Gregorio." Greg nodded and told Azzura not to worry so much, since she would develop wrinkles. Azzura scoffed, caressing her own perfect face. The two looked at Derek and asked if he was alright. "Yeah. I'm just thinking what you guys are thinking."

He turned to his father and aunt, telling them that maybe it was possible to move everyone to the Magic School. He explained his theory on the school letting the Skythorne's and Gorgons staying there if it felt that they weren't a threat. Azzura said it shouldn't since the Skythorne's and Gorgons have been working on the side of Good for decades now. "If it's not enough, I hope the Charmed Ones can help us out, if we need to go there." Gregorio walked over to his office window and looked out into the darkening skies. "You know what Az, I think my sons right. We will be needing to into cover soon." He looked over at Azzura, and over at his son. "I need you to try to go into Magic School, and ask the Halliwell's if it would be alright if we move there. Just for safety percussion's." Derek nodded to his father, and flamed out of the place, hoping to successfully enter the Magic School. Greg turned back to the window, and Azzura came to his side. "Don't worry yourself too much, Gregorio. You'll develop wrinkles." The Skythorne Leader chuckled, took Azzura's hand, and kissed it softly. "We'll be okay Az. You'll see." The two demonic leaders looked out the window, towards the darkened skies. "I hope you're right Greg. I hope you're right." Gregorio gave Azzura a small smile, and wrapped his arms around the Gorgon Queen.

As Azzura was looking out towards the skies, she knew this was the work of the Second Witch. It just had to be. Deep down, she wished and hoped The Charmed Ones would be able to stop all of this from happening. Because Azzura knew that if the Charmed Ones couldn't stop this havoc which was being wreaked upon everyone, they would all be dead. Possibly including Demortica Herself. Azzura rested her head of Gregorio's shoulder. The Skythorne Leader rubbed Azzura's back, trying his best to comfort the woman.


	18. Demortica's History

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Ch. 17 ****

__Set Back in Early 1670-Onwards__

Isabelle, also known as Neena, had given Charlotte Warren a Triquetra Necklace. She told Charlotte that this was a very powerful amulet that would protect her family from the Evil that would come for her and her families futures. Neena ushered Charlotte out of her home, and encouraged her to go back to her husband, "Remember, young one, protect your baby always. She will be growing up to be a very special child." Charlotte Warren thanked Neena, and was off to go back to her husband. Neena closed the door of her magic shop and wiped her hands clean. "May she Blessed Be." The First Witch turned around and was frightened by her Warlock Brother, the First Warlock, Diego. Diego smiled at his sister, and asked what she was up to. Neena glared at her brother and shoved him away. "Out of my way, Brother. I am busy with my potions." Neena walked over to her cauldron, only to be followed by Diego.

Neena threw some ingredients into her cauldron, while Diego watched on. "There has to be a reason why you're here, Brother. Tell me what you want. I have work to be done!" Diego grabbed a jar of herbs, handed it to Neena with a smile. Neena snatched up the bottle and threw some herbs in. "I'm just here to congratulate you, Sister." Neena looked at her brother, confused. Congratulate? "What for?" Neena stirred the cauldron when her brother explained that she was an expected Aunt. Neena looked at her brother, a smile gleaming into her eyes. She was an Aunt? How great! Neena walked over to her brother, and gave him a hug. "Congratulations, Brother! I'm happy for you." She smiled and continued on with her potion. Diego went on to say that he already knew the sex of his child, and told Neena she was going to have a niece. "My Mate and I already have a name picked out." Neena was all smiles and asked what her nieces name was going to be.

"We're naming her Demortica. It derives from the word..."

"Demon."Both siblings had said.

Neena looked upset at her brother. She sighed, Diego was always the Evil one. "Well I'm happy for you, Brother. I hope to meet this niece of mine when she's born." She looked up at her brother and asked if she could see her niece. Diego laughed, allowing her to see her niece. "Good!" Neena threw in some more potion ingredients and mixed up her cauldron. "Complete!" Diego asked what her potion was for, which she answered it was for a special friend who lived in the village same as she. "Her name is Charlotte. I just met her tonight actually. I had a vision of her coming, and I plan to give this potion to her. It'll help with her baby."

Neena poured the potion in her vial, and corked it. She asked if Diego wanted some. He asked what it did, and when Neena told him it would help the baby grow in peace and goodness, Diego refused. He didn't want his daughter growing up in the World of Good. He was Evil, and his daughter Demortica would be Evil as well. Neena frowned, telling her brother he wished he would see the light of Good and Happiness. "Ha! Evil and Sorrow is more I like it." He winked at his sister, and Neena ushered him out. "I can see that. Now you must go. I do not wish to be bothered tonight. Give your Mate my good lucks and have a good night, Diego." Diego left the shop and turned to his sister. "It was good to see you again, Neena." Neena nodded and said it was good to see Diego too. Diego blinked out into the night, and Neena sighed. She wished her brother would follow the path of Good. She said goodnight to her Brother and the Goddess, and shut the door.

__Nine Months Later__

It was Halloween. And Neena had her potions shop opened to everyone. In order to keep her identity a secret, she told the mortals and witch hunters she was only mocking the Witches, that her potions were for fun. She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. She needed to keep her secret from everyone...except from Charlotte. Charlotte Warren was her best friend, and major confidant. Neena felt like she could trust Charlotte. The First Witch had actually visited Charlotte throughout her pregnancy and knew today would be a very special day. Not only was it All Hallows Eve, but Neena knew Charlotte would give birth to her baby girl, Melinda. Actually, Neena had seen the birth. She had also seen three mysterious women. A woman with dark hair and a freckle near her eye, another woman with light brown hair, and a third with blonde hair. Somehow Neena knew these women were on the side of Good, and knew they were going to help Charlotte, so Neena did not interfere in the affairs. Instead, she focused on another birth. The birth of her niece, the First Warlocks daughter, Demortica. Suddenly, she realized she needed to go to Diego. Now. Neena locked up her shop and shut off all the lights. The townsfolk would forgive her for one day. Plus they'd probably be too busy with the party celebration, plus as an added bonus, she knew those three women would be a great help. Neena closed her eyes, raised her hands, and witches orbs began to swirl around her as she disappeared, traveling to her brother.

Neena swirled in front of Diego's home. A nice small cottage in the middle of a forest. The perfect way for Diego to practice his powers openly. Neena knocked on the door, and Diego smiled when he answered it. "You're just in time, Sister." He moved aside for Neena to enter his home, and as she walked in, she saw her Brother's mate, and a beautiful little girl in Diego's mates arms. Neena gasped in delight of the beautiful baby girl, her niece, The Second Witch, Demortica. Diego ushered his Sister towards the baby and sister in law, and Neena asked if she could hold her darling little niece. Diego handed Demortica over to Neena, and Neena felt so happy. From that moment on, she knew she wanted to have kids of her own. "Oh Brother, how proud I am of you!" Neena began to cry, and was about to hand Demortica back to Diego, until Neena saw her nieces eyes flame up and turn to Black. Neena gasped in fright, but it was too late. Neena was exposed to the Blackness. She was exposed to Evil. She gave Demortica back to Diego, and congratulated he and his mate. "Again, I am so happy for you!" She hugged her Brother, and Sister In Law, then said she must be off. "I have another birth to attend to. Plus it's All Hallows Eve. You know how the townspeople love my store." Diego said he understood and ushered his Sister out of the house. Neena stood in front of the closed door, knowing that her niece, Demortica, The Second Witch, would follow the path of Evil. She sighed, "Oh Brother, if only you went to Path of Goodness, and poor Demortica would be an Angel to the Goddess, but instead she'll be a Demon to the First Warlock." Neena rose her hands, and traveled back to her store.

Later that night, on Midnight of All Hallows Eve, Neena had received a vision. The three women she saw in an earlier vision had succeeded. Melinda Warren had been born, and Charlotte would indeed hand down the Triquetra throughout her whole family. But something was bothering Neena.

And Neena knew exactly what was bugging her. Demortica. She worried for her nieces future, but knew she could do nothing. Demortica would always be on the Path of Evil. But Neena decided that she would go on with her Life, and do the best she could for her own life.

__Three Decades Later__

Demortica was a fully grown witch. She was The Second Witch. An Evil Witch. Her dearest Aunt tried to sway her to the side of Good, but it was no use. Now Neena had given birth to her own child, a son, who was a year well behind Demortica. Demortica had tried to sway her cousin to her side, but he didn't. At least, he didn't yet. It wasn't until a few years later that The Powers That Be would interfere with Neena's life for the last time. Neena as well as her son had fully turned to the side of Evil, which made Diego and his daughter, Demortica very happy. Demortica praised her younger cousin for many months. But there was one day, where her cousin was stupid. He was torturing innocents out in the open, and was caught by local witch hunters and was immediately stripped of his blinking and burned to death right in the middle of the woods. Demortica, Diego, and Neena had to move away, and it was her Sons death that fully turned Neena to the Dark Side. She blamed The Powers That Be for her sons death. They should have protected him! But no, he was gone forever. Neena's store had been shut down, and all her belongings moved far away. Neena lived with Demortica, Diego, and his Mate for months, until she decided it was her name to leave them. Demortica hadn't seen her Aunt since.

Demortica continued her life, fulfilling her Father's wishes by praising the Source of all Evil, and continuing her Darkest Deeds. Demortica had lived with her father for many more decades until the year 1855 when both her parents had been burned to death. Full of Rage, Demortica extracted her revenge on the Witch Hunters and killed every single one of them. How dare they mess her family up! After that, Demortica began following Demons and Warlocks, until she herself was powerful enough to lead. And lead is what she did. Demortica knew her Aunt was out there somewhere, but she never bothered to find Neena. If Neena cared, Neena would find her niece. So as far as Demortica was concerned, Neena was dead. Demortica vowed she would never need her aunt again! She would be fine on her own, and that was true. Until many centuries later, around the year Two Thousand Nine to be exact.

__Fast Forward 2009__

Demortica was still in hiding from the Halliwell's. Over the years, she studied all the demons that tried to get rid of the Halliwell's forever. Rex and Hannah, The Triad, Belthazor, The Source Himself, Cole, Zankou, and even The Ultimate Power. Finally she found out her Aunt Neena would go up against the Charmed Ones. Demortica would have joined up with her Aunt, but why should she? Neena hadn't looked for Demortica since the day she left centuries ago. Why should Demortica help Neena now? So she didn't. And that lead to Neena's downfall. The First Witch was defeated, powers bound by all the Warren Witches. She had to admit, her Aunt was a fucking idiot. And then she found out Neena was banished in the Realm she herself created! It pissed Demortica off so bad! How could Neena be so stupid? Demortica guessed it was her Aunts good side that was her downfall. She just couldn't truly be Evil, but Demortica could. After all, she was not only The Second Witch, she had her Father's blood in her. Diego had been the truly Evil One. Demortica knew from then on, she would be the one to take on the Charmed Ones, but for now she'd hide in the shadows, until it was time.

When was it time exactly? Well Demortica had received a vision. She knew of Kendra's coming. She just hid it, to look totally surprised. Demortica saw the coming of Kendra, and she even saw the coming on the Reconstitution of the Charmed Ones. "No. Not the Charmed Ones. The Charmed Sons."

__Present Day__

Demortica, The Second Witch, had been through so much. She felt it all. Her heart broke when her cousin died, her heart shattered when her parents were burned, her heart even shattered when Neena was banished to her Realm. Now, Demortica would have freed Neena from her Realm, but then Demortica knew exactly what would happen. Her Aunt would just take over. Push Demortica down and then Neena would be the one to kill The Charmed Ones once and for all. No. Nothing about Neena had changed Demortica. To this day, Demortica thought of Neena had one of the most stupidest idiotic Witches to ever live. Yes Neena was smart, yes Neena was sly, but in the end, she still lost. But as for Demortica? Demortica planned to succeed. And the only way to succeed was to vanquish the Charmed Sons once and for all, and then wipe out the whole Halliwell Line. That way, She, the Second Witch, could rule the World Forever!


	19. Derek & Wyatt

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Ch. 18 ****

Since San Francisco was still going through turmoil, almost every magical creature had moved to Magic School. The whole magical community was now there talking in excitement with one another. Fairies were zipping everywhere, leprechauns and the dwarves were arguing with each other, and the Nymphs were dancing around throwing flowers everywhere. Paige watched everyone in awe as she remembered the last time they were all there. They were going to help the Girls defeat Zankou, but all it did was cause a lot of their magical friends' deaths. At least this time it was under somewhat better circumstances. The Nymphs were dancing around Andrew, telling him he should get in touch with his nature side. "Um no, I'm not the nature type of witch..." The Nymphs frowned and moaned, asking him why he didn't have a free spirit. Finnegan and the Dwarf were arguing insanely about how Leprechauns were a complete joke, and how Dwarfs were only good for servant work.

"I know for a fact that you sold The Charmed Ones out to one of the Dark Knights!" The Dwarf glared and started pushing Finnegan away from him, "And you betrayed The Charmed Ones for the Ultimate Power!" They began to push and shove each other until Paige had to intervene and corner them. "You! Over at that corner, and you Finnegan, over there! Chop, chop!" The Dwarf smacked her and told her firmly he didn't like to be man-handled. "CORNER!" Paige waved her hand and remote orbbed the dwarf away. "Ugh! Dwarves!" She shook her head and looked over at the Nymphs who were still dancing around Andrew. She sighed and walked over to them, "Ladies, I'm sure my great nephew has had enough of your beautiful nature filled magic, and actually there's some plants that are dead in the classrooms, and I'm sure they'd like it if you did your magic?" The Nymphs giggled and told Paige she was right. They said their goodbyes to Andrew and skipped on off to the classrooms, "Thanks, Paige." Paige patted his shoulder, "It's no problem dude."

Tyler was sitting on the couch next to some ogres and an oracle. He kept glancing at them for a little bit, and tried to focus on something else. The Magical Community always weirded him out. Even the Nymphs weirded him out, and he actually felt sorry for his brother. He would protect them, no doubt about it, but they just annoyed him. Prudence and Patience walked over to Tyler asking him how he was while smiles were etched across their faces. Tyler shrugged, telling them he was doing pretty good. The girls laughed and sat next to the oracle. "So, how far in the future can you see?" The muscular oracle looked at Prudence and told her he could see as far as three hundred years. "But the future is always changing, and it's not always exact." Prudence "Ah'ed" and looked at her sister and second cousin and just shrugged. Oracles sure were weird ass beings. The Oracle got up from the couch, "What a rude ass mother fucker. Doesn't even say goodbye!" Tyler nodded at Patience stating that Oracles weren't pleasant beings. "Seer's are better. Obviously." Prue and Patience rolled their eyes, "Of course cause you're half Seer."

Tyler shrugged stating they were kind've like Seer's too, so they were better too. Prue and Patience tilted their heads and had to admit, their visions were pretty powerful too. "Premonitions for the win!" All three witches gave each other high fives and shared a few laughs with each other.

Flames appeared in the middle of the Great Hall, revealing Greg, Derek, and Azzura. The three demons looked around the place and spotted Tyler, Patience and Prudence. "Hey Tyler, have you seen your father?" Tyler told Derek that Wyatt was in one of the bedrooms Paige had created with their magic. Derek immediately set off towards the Hallways while Azzura checked the place out. "Very magnificent place. I've never seen such an amazing school before!" The Gorgon Queen smiled and waved at the other magical creatures. She had actually helped some of them, so she and the other Gorgons were pretty well known to the Oracles, Leprechauns, and even the Dwarves. Azzura walked over to a group of Oracles to engage in conversation, while Greg sat next to Tyler, Patience, and Prudence. Prudence looked over at Greg and raised her eyebrow, "So you're the one who owns that big ass building next to the Library. Your alarm was always interrupting my studying." Greg smiled and politely apologized for the disturbances. Prue shrugged, and said it was all cool. The girls were asking Greg questions about running a business and if he was ever close to exposure, etc etc.

Derek made his way down the hallway and found the bedrooms Paige had created. He checked through all of them, trying to find Wyatt. Finally, he found Wyatt alone looking out the bedroom window. Derek knocked on the door, which made Wyatt jump in fright. "Sorry bout that." Wyatt told him not to worry. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "Can I talk to you?" Wyatt nodded and asked Derek to sit down. He did so and bit his lip, "So we haven't really had time to talk since...you know." Wyatt looked down at the floor, "Yeah, I know." The two old friends were both feeling a little awkward, but Wyatt knew they had to talk about it sometime. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you a lot more now, huh?" Derek started laughing, which got Wyatt laughing, and he asked what was so funny. "Nothing. I guess I'll be around a lot more, only if you and Kira are okay with it." Wyatt knew that it wouldn't be a positive thing to keep Derek away. It wasn't right either. If Wyatt were to tell Derek to stay away, it would upset Derek, which Wyatt didn't want to do, and it's also probably upset Chris, which is the last thing in the world Wyatt wanted.

"Derek, I'm not going to tell you to stay away. Plus even before Chris found out, you two have been really close. In fact as memory serves, you helped him out with some in High School. I believe it was during his Freshman year." Wyatt and Derek smiled at the memory, not because it was a good memory, because it wasn't, but with the help of Tyler, he and Derek helped Chris out of a nasty situation. After Derek let Tyler wreak his havoc, Derek had performed a lot worse havoc. It was a very intense situation. But in the end, Chris had turned out to be perfectly fine, and some people were never seen again, but that story would be told a lot later. "Thanks Wyatt. I really appreciate it." The two friends hugged each other, patted their backs, and Derek excused himself from the room. "I'll see you later, Wy." Wyatt nodded. Derek left the room, while Wyatt looked back out of the window. If his gut feeling was right, there was going to be a nasty battle up ahead for everyone in the Halliwell family.

Wyatt laid back on his bed and started to think about everything that's been happening over the past year. Tyler had returned to San Francisco, he and his brothers had become very close since he came back. He was very happy to have all three of his sons back home, but of course that didn't get rid of the rocky relationship he had with Tyler. It happened after Tyler's graduation. He had all his credits to graduate, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was Tyler's attitude. Even though all his grades were caught up, and in the A-B scale, Tyler would always tell people off. Everyone. Once it was so bad that he had a two week suspension, but that was about it. He'd tell off teachers who pissed him off, which Wyatt admitted he did that himself, but Tyler would also challenge people to fight him. Also, there was the fact that Tyler would use his Clairvoyant powers to know what exactly was going to happen(Which Kira exposed Tyler on that situation).

Tyler had been grounded a lot throughout his high school years, which only made him act out even more. Wyatt shook his head. Tyler was always a troublemaker. But he had to admit, he had seemed to improve. Tyler now had a job, even though it was at P3, and more importantly, he was very protective of his brothers. Wyatt knew that Tyler was a lot like himself and knew he would never let his brothers get hurt, which was proven during Chris' freshman year. Wyatt was smiling again, as he realized just how proud he was of all his three sons. Tyler the protective older brother, Andrew the straight A student who graduated with honors, and Chris, possibly one of the most strongest willed Halliwell's to ever live. All three of his sons showed amazing personality skills, and Wyatt would forever be proud of them for that.


	20. The Trifecta's Final Show!

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Ch. 19 ****

Her plan was going to go into motion almost immediately. San Francisco was ready for a change. The most magnificent change it's ever went through before. It was time. Demortica stood on the balcony, her hands raised up towards the skies. "It's time. It's time for the World to bow to Me!" Lightening started flashing consistently, one flash after the other, and the other, and the other. The rain was turning into hail stone, crashing down onto the ground. The clouds began to swirl as tornadoes forms all over the place. The wind was now at about three hundred miles per hour. Suddenly, there was a green glow in the sky. Demortica looked up at it, and knew what it was. The Trifecta was taking shape. She had crossed its line, and now it was going to share its wrath. "Trifecta! Power of All! Shine yourself down on us! Come hither, come to us! Do your worst!" The Trifecta started going crazy, an earthquake began to shake San Francisco worse than it did in 1906. All over, building began to crash down, the Golden Gate Bridge cracked open, and cars delved into the the bay. The World was about to witness its worst destruction ever.

Everyone at Magic School could feel what was happening. Even though they weren't in any danger, they could feel San Francisco go through the massive destruction that was being caused. The Halliwell's looked out of the window, and saw the Trifecta cause its damage. "What are we going to do?" Tyler, Andrew and Chris watched as the damage was being done. Could they do anything? Was it too late? "We have to stop this. Now!" Tyler told his brothers to join him in the middle of the great hall. "We have to get the Trifecta back into its crypt!" Greg told the Charmed One that only Good and Evil together could seal the Trifecta back into its Crypt. "Well you're Evil aren't you? I mean technically, in your blood. Right?" Greg thought about it, and slowly agreed. He technically was still Evil, so if he, Derek, and possibly even Azzura joined the Charmed Ones, they could seal the Trifecta back into its Crypt. Greg agreed it could work, and he quickly gathered his son and best friend to the Great Hall. "We're going to help to boys get the Trifecta back into its crypt, before it's too late." Azzura and Derek nodded, "Let's do this." All six beings took each others hands and formed a circle in the middle of the Great Hall. "I think I have a spell in mind. It's like the Hollow's confinement, but that's all I got." Everyone nodded at Tyler and he began the spell.

__Iam Is Addo, Hic Is Addo Malum Quod Bonus, Vox In Conssesus, super Dico Nos __  
><em><em>With Good and Evil, We Send You Back, The Trifecta of Power.<em>_

With Good and Evil, The Charmed Ones, Greg, Derek, and Azzura continued the chant and everyone around them hoped that they would be successful in their magic. Out in San Francisco, the Trifecta was still going strong, and Demortica felt very confident in herself. She was about the rule the World! Over at the hospital, the woman was looking out at the sky, watching the Trifecta do its stuff. "Please. Please let the Charmed Ones stop this." Her eyes were fixated at the green light. Outside, the Trifecta was about to unleash its full potential. A bright green flash appeared and started throwing green fireballs at the city. Suddenly there was another huge flash. A bright golden flash. Demortica was immediately confused. This wasn't suppose to happen... she fixed her eyes on whatever was in the sky. In order to completely see it, she had to tilt her head. Was that...was that the...Trifecta? No... it wasn't the symbol of the Trifecta... it was the Triquetra. No...NO! This wasn't suppose to happen! The Witches were at it again! "TRIFECTA! SOUR THROUGH IT! GIVE US YOUR WRATH!" At Magic School, the Six continued chanting, their voices strong and hard. The Triquetra was getting stronger outside, and it was keeping the Trifecta away from the city.  
>Another flash of light was seen and everything was gone. The sky was still dark, but the green as well as the Triquetra was gone. Then Demortica saw something. Green. Was this...was this about to happen? Was she about to succeed? But there was something else...The Triquetra. It was bringing the Trifecta back into the Underworld. "NOOOO!" Demortica watched as the Triquetra slammed the Trifecta back into the ground.<p>

In the Underworld, the Trifecta buzzed throughout all the chambers, vanquishing any demons that was in its path. It entered the lair of the Door, the Door opened, and the Trifecta was finally sealed back into its crypt. The Door slammed itself shut, and the three Amulets fell onto the ground, shattering themselves to bits. The Trifecta was officially back into its crypt, never to be released again. Back up on Earth, San Francisco seemed to be a lot calmer now. The skies were still dark, but now it was only raining moderately. The winds died down to its normal 20-30 wind gusts, and all of San Francisco was at peace.

Back at Magic School, the Six stopped chanting and everyone was looking outside. "I think...I think it's stopped." Tamora and Kat smiled at each other and looked back outside. They saw that the green was gone from the sky, and somehow they knew everything was back to being okay. They both knew The Trifecta was officially gone. The Charmed Ones walked over the windows as well to see what it was like outside. The Golden Gate bridge had been magically repaired, and traffic was continuing on as if nothing happened. "I don't get it...what about the consequences?" Tyler looked at his brothers who just shrugged. "They're not your consequences to deal with." Everyone turned towards Jason. He explained to everyone that since it was the demons who went to all the trouble to release the Trifecta, they would be the ones to suffer the consequences. Not the world or The Charmed Ones. Jason turned to Derek, Greg, and Azzura, telling them The Elders are in their gratitude, and they shall be rewarded for their help.

Everyone began to cheer and applaud for their victory. The threat of the Trifecta was gone, but the Charmed Ones knew they weren't out of the hot water just yet. There was still Demortica they had to deal with. But, for now they'd celebrate for their victory. Good had definitely scored a point in this War. Wyatt and Kira hugged their sons and congratulated them in succeeding. "We're so proud of you!" Kira kissed her three sons and held them for a couple more minutes. After Kira and Wyatt had let them go, Chris turned to Derek. He walked up to his father and gave him a big hug, "Thank you for helping us, Dad." Derek smiled gratefully and told his son he would do it all over again if he could. Finnegan stacked up some books and got on top of them, "Three happy cheers for the Charmed Ones, Gorgons, and Skythorne's! Hip hip..." Everyone cheered them on, all sporting very wide smiles and grins galore.

Back over at Demortica's apartment, the demon was standing in her living room. Her face was again filled with rage and she began throwing fire all over the place. "HOW COULD THEY SUCCEED? I AM THE MOST POWERFUL WITCH ON THE EARTH! HOW COULD THE CHARMED ONES BEAT ME?" The Second Witch walked out on her balcony, and let out a terrifying scream for all to hear.


	21. A Lost Girls Return

****Destiny Took Its Toll****

****Ch. 20: A Lost Girls Return****

****End of the Second Arch****

****Chris narrating in Italics.****

__Well my brothers and I sure have gone through a lot of drama over the year since becoming Charmed. My brothers and I have defeated Medilyn and her crony, I find out that I have three parents, and I swear I can feel our powers growing. I don't know if that's because of my premonition power or what, but I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not...__

Piper and Leo returned to the Manor and Piper immediately looked to see if everything was alright. She didn't need anything in the manor messed up because she didn't feel like calling someone out to fix it and receive a one thousand dollar repair bill. Piper sighed in relief when everything, especially her kitchen, was safe and sound. "Thank God!" Leo came up behind her and gave her a tight hug, "I told you everything was going to be alright." Piper smirked and kissed her husband. He was right. Her grandsons had succeeded and everything was alright.

__I know this isn't the end. Tyler, Andrew, and Myself has a very long journey ahead of us. Honestly, I don't know when it'll end. It could last eight years like my grandma, Phoebe, and Paige. But no matter what gets in our way, no matter who interferes in our lives, we'll always fight the demons and protect the innocents. That is our jobs anyway, right?__

Tyler had orbbed his brothers back home, and all three of them looked exhausted. Tyler wrapped his arms around his brothers and directed them towards the living room couch. "We did it bro's!" He dragged them down on the couch with him, causing Andrew and Chris to groan. Tyler began to laugh and told them it couldn't have hurt that bad. The brothers shared a laugh, while Derek stood by the door frame watching them. Wyatt walked up behind him, "They really are good siblings. They always protect each other. Especially Tyler. He'll never let anything hurt his brothers." Derek smiled softly at the three boys and looked over at Wyatt, "Thanks Wyatt. For letting me stay. Again I really appreciate it." Wyatt shrugged, telling Derek it wasn't a problem. He motioned for Derek to follow him upstairs, "Where are we going?" Wyatt looked over at Derek with a soft smile, "To your guest bedroom." Derek gave Wyatt a smile and the two men went on upstairs.

__When I think about the future, I wonder what's going to happen. Will my brothers and I succeed in our Destiny? Will we fail? Who will we meet, and who will we battle? Well besides Demortica of course. I know that everything happens for a reason, and this is just like that. It's happening for a specific reason. I don't know what that reason is, but I'm sure in I'll find out. In the meantime, I know my brothers and I have a lot to be prepared for.__

Demortica sat at her desk, tapping the surface with her finger impatiently. She failed. How could she fail! She was more powerful than the Charmed Ones and she fails? This couldn't be happening...but it was. Why! In that moment, she knew she had to do everything and anything in her power to kill them. She __was __going to kill the Charmed Ones. Even if it meant She had to die herself. "The Charmed Ones will die. I promise everyone that!" Her eyes glowed black and she looked at her Picture Wall. Her eyes directly on the pictures of The Charmed Ones.

__One last thing, you know how there are people that always shows up in our lives? Derek, my Dad, showed up when I needed him. I know that now. There are also some people who leaves our lives, but comes back. And you know what? I've been feeling that someone will be returning in my brothers and my lives. But the thing is... I feel like there's more than one person out there. A lot of people will be returning, and I will keep my eyes open to see who exactly steps back into my life.__

Sarah Halliwell sat on the hospital bed. It was time. She knew she was going to die tonight, if they, The Charmed Ones, didn't do anything about it. Sarah wasn't ready to die. She needed to go on with her life, free of drugs and alcohol, and help her family fight. They needed her, and she needed them. She wanted to see her parents and sisters so damn bad! She missed Prue and Pay, she missed her parents Phoebe and Coop...and she missed Melinda. She owed Melinda a huge apology for what she said to her. And Chris too. She wanted to make everything right with them. She loved her family, and wanted nothing more but to show them that. It was time. Sarah got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white halter top, and a black leather jacket. She took a pair of sneakers and slipped them on her feet. The perfect outfit to get away from this insane asylum. Before she thought this was just a regular old good hospital to help her heal.

Well okay it did help her to heal, but then she realized this hospital was full of nothing more than fucking demons! The Cupid Witch grabbed her map with the escape plans, and pocketed the paper. She swiftly walked into the hallways and smiled at all the fellow patients and demon doctors. Now came the tough part. Her official escape. She measured her distance on how long it would take her to get the hell out. She couldn't use her powers either, so she had to use her agility skills. 'This was going to be fun.' Sarah looked around the room at the other people. It was now or never. The girl lifted a table and threw it out the window. The glass shattered and everyone began to scream. "STOP HER! SHE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!" Fireballs, energy balls, and energy beams blasted towards her, but Sarah was quick and dodged everything. She cartwheeled towards the window and had actually got to it. "Bye bye demonic scums!" She got out of the building, and used her powers to beam her away from the psycho ward.

__People will be returning. People will be leaving. But I will always succeed in what I have to do. My brothers and I will complete our Destiny. Whether the demons like it or not.__


	22. It's Time

**Destiny Took Its Toll**

**Ch. 21 It's Time**

Everyone seemed to be going back to their regular and normal lives. Well, at least as normal as possible. Demortica had went into hiding. She was very weak now, and she needed to focus on getting more powerful. Stronger. And now with Demortica gone, for now, the Halliwells banned together and the world had been fixed from the Trifecta's damage, which was now back in its crypt, hopefully for forever. It was now night, and the three boys gathered in the living room. There was a fire lit and Tyler was sitting in front of the fireplace. "You know," Tyler grabbed the poker, and poked the fire. The flames sparked. "throughout everything that's happened..." he sighed. Looking down at the ground, he couldn't really find the right words for it. His brothers knew what he meant though. Chris took the poker from his brother and had at it. "I've been wondering myself if we're still gonna be the Charmed Ones after Demortica's vanquish."

Both Tyler and Chris shared a look while Andrew looked thoughtful. "What if we are still the Charmed Ones after Demortica gets vanquished?" Tyler and Chris looked at him, then Chris looked at Tyler. The oldest brother shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to live with it, and hope no one else in our family has this stupid privilege." His brothers smirked while someone was walking up behind them. "It's not a privilege, nor is it stupid." They looked behind them to see their grandmother. "C'mon grandma. You said it yourself many times that you always wanted to give up and lead a normal life." Piper smirked now while walking over to a couch. She nodded, admitting she has done that. "Yeah, I have, but did I just give in and quit? Nope." Chris brought up that she had almost indeed quit, "And did I?" her youngest grandson shook his head.

"You see what I'm getting at? You don't get to choose when to quit, it doesn't work like that. For all you guys know, you have a bigger destiny beyond Demortica. But no matter what happens, you'll always have each other, and the rest of the family as your support system." Piper patted Tyler's shoulder before getting up from the couch. Tyler's eyes were transfixed on the fire. "Grandma?" Piper looked back, and waited for what Tyler had to say. "What made you not quit? Being a Charmed One, I mean." Piper chuckled. She told Tyler to look at Andrew and Chris, and then he'd get his answer. "Night boys." Piper left the living room and headed on upstairs. Tyler looked down at the ground, and actually chuckled. He knew his grandmother was right. She always was. There was not a way out of this destiny. "Something tells me we're in for a very long haul." His brothers shared a smirk and nodded. The front door opened and someone walked ahead to the foyer.

"That's the last time I ever go and try to get fucking help, when I don't even need it!" The boys all made confused expressions and looked back to see Sarah taking off her jacket. "Fucking moronic demons!" The boys looked at each other and Tyler shrugged. "Wanna check it out?" Andrew and Chris laughed, which was confusing Sarah. She walked into the living room, her arms crossed ."What's so funny? I just said there was a bunch of demons at the damn rehab facility." She scoffed and kicked the couch. "You know what, I bet they were waiting for me, and when I wasn't looking BAM! They'd kill me." Tyler asked her why they didn't. "Excuse me?" He asked again why the demons didn't try to kill her when they had a lot of opportunities. Sarah crossed her arms and thought about it for a moment. The kid had a point. Why the hell didn't they try to kill her? "They were probably planning on doing something slow. And painful. Thank God I caught on to what was going on. I've been there for like... a year." Sarah sighed and sat down on one of the couches. She asked the boys if there was any food in the house because she was simply starving her ass off. "Um, I think we have to go grocery shopping. We haven't been home in how long, I think the foods spoiled." Tyler suggested they should go now, and to see how much damage to the world Demortica actually did. Sarah's head perked up, "Demortica? Is that the bitch that gave these gloomy ass days for days?" Tyler nodded and she began to swear under her breath. "Fucking demons. I hate them." Tyler got up from the ground, "Here, here!" He headed into the foyer to get his jacket. "Anyone else wanna come? We can make breakfast for everyone tomorrow!" Andrew and Chris looked at each other with a shrug. It was better than sitting around here doing nothing. Sarah jumped up from the couch and announced she was gonna go as well. She put an arm around Chris and smiled. "Welcome home, Sarah." The girl patted Chris' shoulder and thanked him. "It's good to be back, little cousin."

The next day Wyatt was surprised to smell a very nice aroma of food downstairs. He walked down the stairs and into the dining room to see a whole table full of breakfast foods. "Whoa, who made all this really good looking food?" Tyler proudly stepped forward, smiling at the accomplishment. Wyatt on the other hand didn't believe his son for a second. "Tyler, you don't have the patience to cook." Tyler scoffed, saying that was "so not true". He had the patience, he just didn't want to do anything. Wyatt raised his eyebrow, but had to admit, at least his son was being honest. Andrew came out of the kitchen holding a plate of pancakes and he set them down on the table. "Here's more pancakes, and there's gonna be more eggs coming out soon." Tyler ignored his fathers expression towards him, and began to build up his plate with food. "At least I went shopping last night." Chris came down just in time to confirm to his father that that was true.

"Sarah pitched in a little bit, though." Wyatt was surprised to hear his cousin was out of the rehab facility and asked his sons how long she's been out. Andrew brought out more food, and set the plate on the table. "She told us she's been out for like a day, or two. Don't ask how she got some of the money to pitch into grocery shopping. Plus the place was swarming with demons, so she needed to get out." They didn't tell him they were planning on checking the place out, but Wyatt had a feeling they were going to anyway. After the boys finished their breakfast, other occupants of the Halliwell Manor came down for breakfast. The Charmed Ones excused themselves and they headed out the front door. Kyra asked what they were planning, "I believe they're going to go to the demonic rehab facility that Sarah had been staying at." Kyra nodded, and began to build her plate of food. She also knew they'd be totally fine, and safe while on their demon fighting. The boys walked down the steps and towards Andrew's car. "Sarah said she'd meet us near the rehab facility place." The boys got into the car, and began to drive to their destination.

Once at the facility, Tyler parked the car and Sarah walked up to the car. "Great, you're here. Okay, I'm going to go and see if they're going to do anything to me...I don't know...they might. But I'll need one of you to go with me." Chris was the one to volunteer to go with, and his brothers had to wait for Sarah's signal. Chris got out of the car, and Sarah lead him into the facility and towards the front desk. Sarah smiled brightly at the demonic nurse, "Hi, I'm Sarah Halliwell, and this is my cousin Chris. We're here to check me back in." The demon doctor smiled and stood up from her chair. "My, my Sarah Halliwell! Welcome back." The nurse asked the two Halliwells to follow her to Sarah's room. "It's a good thing you decided to come back Miss Halliwell. You would've missed Bingo Night!" Chris asked if this was a rehab facility or a nursing home. Sarah rolled her eyes when the demon nurse told them it was a "Happy, Healthy, and Safe Environment for the Needy".

Sarah scoffed quietly and leaned towards Chris' ear, "Yeah. I'm sure." The nurse stopped at a door with the name plate of "Sarah Halliwell". The two were about to enter, but the nurse stepped in front of Chris. "Whoa there darlin'. Visiting Hours is over." Sarah smiled, assuring the nurse that it was alright, and Chris would leave A.S.A.P. The woman shook her head, saying it was against the rules. Chris held up his hands in surrender and left the room. The nurse looked at Sarah with a malicious smile. "Good, now the witch is gone..." She didn't finish her sentence because flames were engulfed over the woman and she soon blew up. "About damn time!" Chris commented how creepy everyone here was. Sarah laughed and called in Tyler and Andrew. "Ready to burn this bitch ass place down to the ground?" Tyler and Andrew orbed into the cafeteria area of the building with big smiles. "Hey guys, how are you?" Everyone began screaming "The Charmed Ones! The Charmed Ones!"

The demons began to throw all sorts of demonic powers at the boys who were dodging it and deflecting it back to the demon senders. Fireballs, energyballs, energy beams, and other demonic powers were being thrown at the boys. Chris and Sarah met the other two in the hallway. "Don't let them go! Kill them on sight!" Tyler told Sarah to get out of here fast, but she refused. "Hell no! You're still outnumbered even with the Power of Three." Sarah sent a flood of hearts at a group of demons, which in result turned them into a bunch of different colored roses. Chris was fast as well who managed to engulf a bunch of demons into flames with his fireballs. "Ha! Take that you sniveling ingrates!" His celebration ceased however when fireballs were headed right towards him. "Chris, look out!" Chris managed to orb out just in time to miss the fireballs while the demons who had sent them, were being melted right to the ground into a puddle.

Tyler looked over at Andrew, who was looking dead shocked himself. When he asked Andrew what the hell just happened, Andrew shook his head, "I-I don't know...I think my powers are growing." Sarah complained about how long this was taking. When Chris orbed back in, Tyler grabbed his and Andrew's arms. "By the Power of Three, we give you pain, and banish you all to the Astral Plane!" A huge white light shone bright, and all the demons were gone. "I am not going to clean all this up. Screw this." Sarah crossed her arms and walked right out of the building. The boys were quick to follow her out. "See, that's what I like about demon hunts. Nice, quick, and easy. Just the way I like it." Everyone agreed with Tyler, and Sarah congratulated Andrew for the power boost. "First ice, then meltage, what's gonna come next?" Andrew shrugged as the group got back to the car. "Well whatever's next, we'll deal."

He asked Sarah if she'd like to come to the Manor, which she smiled and said she'd love to. The group got back into the car, and Tyler drove back to the manor without any other problems. Once at the manor, they got out and walked up the steps of the manor, "So what's the story with these Demortica chick...before you ask, I did some digging. She's pretty bad, huh?" Tyler just nodded. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about that psychotic bitch of a witch. They entered the manor and noticed that the dining room table was completely cleaned off. "Damn, I was hoping to get back in time to help with the dishes." Sarah patted Chris' shoulder and said it would be fine. "Where is everyone?" A voice from the living room, asking them to enter. There they saw their best friend The Angel of Destiny and their whitelighter Jason. Tyler asked what was going on. The Angel cleared her throat, and stepped forward.

"I have some news for you. It's very important." Tyler sighed, but he didn't say anything. There really wasn't any point to it. Destiny looked over at Sarah, and welcomed her home, which only made Sarah roll her eyes. She despised all magical beings. "So what're you doing here?" The Angel cleared her throat, and looked at the boys. "I'm afraid the worst is yet to come. You three have a battle coming so bad...that everything could be dessimated." Tyler rolled his eyes, then used his hands to rub them. Great. Just great. More demon battles that would be harder and more stressful. Fantastic. The fate of all the whole world was in their hands. The older Charmed One took in a deep breathe and exhaled, "When exactly is this battle suppose to take place?" The Angel told them it'd be a matter of days. Great. Matter of days. Just a few to live. No pressure there. "Do you know what's gonna happen exactly?" The Angel said she did not. "I'm sorry Tyler, but that's for you to figure out on your own." A golden glow appeared and the Angel was surrounded in gold before transforming into a golden ball, and everyone watched it travel out. "Every damn motherfucking time..." Tyler left the livingroom feeling like he was going to possibly blow up a lot of shit right now. "Should we go talk to him?" Andrew looked at his little brother, shaking his head. "Nah, he'll get over it. He always does." Andrew told everyone he was going to look for something in the Book, and Chris said he was going to join him. "I think we need a nice long vacation after all this is over." Andrew agreed happily, suggesting it'd be a cruise.

Back at Demortica's, she was literally going crazy. She really couldn't understand why the Charmed Ones weren't did. She was a witch, not a demon! Witches had the power to kill other witches, did they not? The Witch stood up from her seat and flipped the desk over. "They need to die!" Laxo shimmered in telling the woman he relax. "You can still succeed you know. Just stay positive." Demortica growled, she grit her teeth, and tried hard not to kill Laxo. She still needed as many soldiers as she could get, and killing him wouldn't help her. The witch calmed down, and focused on what she needed to do. It was either now or never. If she dared to wait another moment, The Charmed Ones could hand over her own downfall. "Laxo, find me some of the best upper level demons the Underworld has! Now!" Bowing, Laxo shimmered out to fulfill his task. Demortica walked to the middle of the room, and a deep red light formed around her. It was now time to get as much power and she could to finally take out those rotten boys.

Down in the underworld, Laxo approached many Upper Level Demons. All answers were the same however. Evil or not, they refused to work with a witch. It wasn't in their nature, and they called Laxo a fool for joining up ranks with a witch. Laxo shimmered back to Demortica with his head down, "My liege, I apologize for my failures." The red light dimmed from the Witch, and she sighed. Fine. If the demons wanted to be like that, it was their loss. She would just be taking all the credit then. "It's time Laxo. The world will know my wrath!"


	23. And She Is

**Destiny Took Its Toll**

**Ch. 22 And She Is...**

At the manor, Andrew and Chris were looking in the Book for a way to help them stop Demortica. "I know this bitch isn't a demon or a warlock, but I think it's asinine that this bitch isn't in the Book!" Tyler entered the attic carrying some potions. Andrew looked up at his brother with a smile, "Come around, I see?" Tyler gave him a look and joined his brothers by the Book. "So what's the plan?" Chris told Tyler he didn't think there was a vanquishing spell due to the fact that Demortica was a witch. Tyler told him it was fine, and that they'd just use their powers to defeat the Witch. "Plus we kinda have a boost due to your demonic powers." Andrew shut the Book, and asked what they had to do now. Tyler took in a deep breath. He knew what was coming, but he didn't want to admit it just yet. The fact that he and his brothers died, it scared him. He may be selfish by thinking it, but he was glad that if he had to die, he was going to die by his brothers sides.

"Chris, I know this is something you don't want to keep hearing, but I'm really sorry about Jacob." Chris smiled at Tyler and thanked him. "And Andrew..." Andrew looked at Tyler with a curious expression, "I'm really sorry you suck at picking up girls." Andrew laughed, "Gee, thanks Ty." The brothers sighed and they shared a hug. "I love you guys. I want you to know that." Without them knowing it, witch orbs were forming around them, and before they knew it, they were on top of Golden Gate Bridge, and was being drenched in rain. "Well, well...did I ruin a bonding moment?" The boys looked over to see Demortica floating above them. Tyler pushed his brothers behind him. "You know, I have a question for you." Demortica floated in place, with an evil nasty smirk on her face. "You're a witch," she tilted her head as Tyler was talking, "why do you want to kill us? Shouldn't you be, oh, I dunno...good?" Demortica laughed. Oh how this amused her to no end.

"Why? Why? Do you know what your family did to mine?" Demortica was now forming a huge fireball above her own head. The boys looked at it, beginning to get freaked out. "They sent my Aunt away! They left me abandoned while your family FLOURISHED!" The boys continued to stare at the huge fireball, thinking that at any moment, it was going to hit them. "Um...are you sure we can't use a Power of Three spell?" Andrew looked down at Chris, who wasn't really quite sure how to answer that.

"These Witches Standing In My Midst,

Cause Them Pain To Cast Them Adrift!

By Fire, Water, Air, and Sand,

bring down the Power of Three by my hand!"

Tornadoes spawned, tidal waves formed, lightening crashed everywhere now. Tyler grabbed his brothers hands, "Just remember...if we fail, we'll still be together..."

"The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free!

The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free!

The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free!"

Demortica unleashed her fireball on The Charmed Ones, but something was stopping its power. A triquetra formed in front of the boys and it was blocking the jet of fire coming from the ball. This was just getting Demortica more infuriated now. She then took control over the ocean. Water turned into more tidal waves, but the boys continued their chant, not daring to stop. Demortica didn't stop there either. The sky lit up in light, and comets and asteroids were falling, pounding into the city. "You...witches...will...DIE!" Suddenly, something happened that the boys didn't quite catch. There was a huge flash and Demortica stopped what she was doing. She just floated, and stared at the boys. "What...what's going on?" She slowly dropped onto the bridge, in front of the boys. "I...I really did just...just lose...didn't I?" The Witches lip quivered, she tried to let everything in. "No...No! NO!" Tyler didn't let go of his brothers hands. "Guys...I don't think we're done just yet." Demortica stood up on the ground, and suddenly she let out a huge scream, "NOOO!" She lifted her hands and let out a huge jet of light. "Okay, chant! Now, now, now!"

"The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free!

The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free!

The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free!"

The light hit the sky, which lit it up immediately. A huge crash was heard, and the whole world began to shake. Demortica's body lit up in the bright lights, and then she blew up.


	24. Destiny Took Its Toll

**Destiny Took Its Toll**

**Ch. 23 Destiny Took Its Toll**

**It was over. The Trifecta. Demortica. Medilyn. It was all over. The world was also over. Sucked into an Endless Void. Whatever happened to Demortica, it caused a catastrophic event. San Francisco was trashed. Paris fell to the ground. Egypt was now covered in all sand. Golden Gate Bridge was cracked, and looked like it was going to collapse at any given moment. The Charmed Ones were nowhere to be seen... CRASH!...A cough...another... Chris Halliwell looked around, but he couldn't get up. "T...Tyler...A-Andy..." his vision was in a complete blur. Someone was standing over him. "W-who are...y-you?" More coughing. The person kneeled down, and took out a potion. "It's going to be okay Chris. Everything is going to be okay." The person took Chris' hand and threw the potion down, making the two disappear. **

**Tyler didn't know where he was. His eyes fluttered open. He slowly sat up on the bridge. "A...Andrew? Chris?" he couldn't completely stand up. God he was so fucking sore. Why was he so damn sore? He managed to turn on his side, and that's when he saw Andrew. "Andy?" he managed to shake his brother. "Andrew, c'mon wake up." After several minutes, he finally woke his brother up. "What happened? Tyler, where's Chris?" Tyler looked around, but he couldn't find a trace of his brother. "Chris? Chris!" The two boys managed to stand up, and they caught their breath. "We need to go back to the manor, then we can scry for Chris." Tyler was close to orbing, but he stopped himself. "What the fuck happened?" He saw that a lot of the buildings around the city was damaged. "The city is completely trashed..." The two brothers looked at each other before orbing out to the manor. **

**The man who took Chris appeared in his living room of his apartment. He placed the Charmed One down on a couch. "You're gonna be okay, kiddo. Trust me, everything's gonna be just fine." Chris opened his eyes, and his vision slowly adjusted which let him see who the person was that was talking to him. The Charmed One smiled when he realized who it was. **

Authors Note: Hahaha, see what I did there? Cliff hanger! DESTINY TOOK ITS TOLL IS FINALLY OVER! AHH! OMG I have no idea where it came from, but I was writing Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You when suddenly I got a spring of inspiration to finish DTIT! AND! I started Destinies Toll Is Ending! YAY ME! Who knew writing a prequel would give you ideas. By the way, make sure it check Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You out! It's gonna be a good one! But I think DTIE will be better which I totally started! This is gonna be AMAZING! Have a great night, and see you in Destinies Toll Has Ended!


End file.
